


Not So Oblivious

by rite8



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rite8/pseuds/rite8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purely PREATH relationship with sides of OSOLO and KRASHLYN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English still not my first language

“What’s with the face, Tobs?” The midfielder look to her right when she feel her teammate sitting down beside her.

“Don’t understand what you mean, Kell. It’s my normal face.” She just shrugged her shoulder in denial.

However her scrunched up face never change and her intense gaze keep looking on at the corner of the soccer field.

“Is she still ignoring you? Hahaha Tobs you got it bad…..” Kelley cannot help but tease the laidback midfielder.

Kelley think this is an opportunity that she will not miss. Plus Alex is not here at the moment so she can take advantage of that. Tobin will never let anyone know what is bothering her unless her friends bugs her non-stop. Usually that roles reserve to her two best friend, Amy and Cheney but as both are not available at the moment, Kelley thinks it’s her job as the 3rd place best friend (don’t let Alex know) to harass the midfielder until she fess up. Before she can further annoyed her fellow teammates she hear her name being call by familiar voice.

“Kelley! Do not bother Tobin right now! She already told us that she will talk when she is ready!” Alex voice shrill from behind her.

Tobin tense up when Alex shouting voice rang out but as the person of interest that she stared at doesn’t even spare her a glance, she start to relax again. Seems the forward too focus on her discussion to notice anything else.

“Can you give me some space, Kell. Just not in the mood right now.” Tobin pleads.

“Yeah…Sorry Tobs. I’m just trying to help okay. I mean I can talk to her if you want?” The defender tries again.

“Nah…I’m not sure that is the best move at the moment. I think she doesn’t even realise that I’m exist you know.” Tobin stops talking when she notice Kelley jaws agape. Oops she had said more than she supposed to. She just shrugged her shoulder on her slips and just pretend to be oblivious to the surprise face of her teammate.

“Whatttttt….Are you kidding me? You are telling me that by some miracle she didn’t notice that you are here staring at her non-stop? Or that not only on the fields but every time you are at close proximity within each other? You know what..we have to have a plan…” Kelley start again.

Tobin eyes starts to lights up when she heard that. She start to feel alive again. Yeah..that’s right. She need a plan and who else is good at planning other than the Stanford Alma meter?

Alex looks on from the bench at her two best friend and just shakes her head. As the so call 3rd best friend of Tobin (of course she supposed to be the 3rd place for best friend position, who is her seat buddy since 2008. Kelley surely knows she’s at the 4th place at the moment). She knows Tobin is trying to sort out her feelings and Kelley just trying to help. But between this two shenanigans, who knows what kind of plan that the defender will concoct and Tobin being the laid back girl she is will just follow with it. Based on past experience, it never results in a good way. Better stop this before it even starts.

“No way you two. Remember what happen last time? I don’t know what you guys think will happen this time but I can tell you it will not work. So please stop any planning that you think will help.” She walked towards her teammates to emphasis on her point.

She really don’t understand how her fellow forward doesn’t even notice that her friend poor attempts just to be notice. She really believe Christen is not so oblivious. Sometimes she swears she can see the forward looks on at her friend amusedly but her face will quickly changes when the midfielder looks back at her. Maybe her fellow forward is just stubborn or she just want Tobin to work hard at it but she had enough of Tobin’s moping around like a puppy.

Tobin stand up so abruptly she nearly mowed down her two best friend. She knows both of her friends are looking weirdly at her, she just ignore them while trying to appear cool and nonchalant when she see Kling, Moe and especially her crush walking towards them.

“Hey guys…Jill said not to linger behind. We will be late for the bus. We need to go to shower ASAP.” Moe reminds her teammates.

Kling and Christen just keep walking without stopping. Tobin faces fell. She really want to talk to the green eye forward. Before she can sulks at her bad luck, Kelley calls out.

“Hey…Press…Hey..hey..wait up! We need to talk to you about something.”

“What are you doing?” Alex whispered softly.

Kelley just shrugged her shoulder. “Just giving Tobby a chance. Plan no 34 starts now.” The defender grins cheekily.

“OMG…how many more plans do we need to be in?” Moe grumbled under her breath.

When the Christen turns back around and her eyes meet Tobin and smiles, the midfielder blushes shyly and they both looks down at the same time when their eyes met. Kling stops and turn just in time to see this and rolled her eyes. They are so oblivious! She just want to go ahead and knock some sense into both of her teammates and when she just about to do that Alex and Moe just shakes their heads and pulls her to the locker.

Left just by the three of them, Kelley is hoping that Tobin will just say something however the midfielder remain silent.

“Erm…what you want to talk about Kell? Hey, Tobin.” The forward greets. Her smiles widens looking at the still blushing midfielder.

“Hey, Chris…erm....hey Christen” Tobin replied.

Kelley nudged her friends shoulder when the midfielder remain quiet. Okay, so now I’m supposed to think of something brilliant before Tobin changes her mind Kelley think to herself.

“Oh…I forget that Alex is holding my phone. Shoot…I need to call Hope. Bye guys!” Shouted the defender while running towards the locker room.

“What do you want to talk about?” The forward asked softly.

“You know what…honestly I don’t remember. But since you are here…erm I want to ask you about something else. Do you want to go out for coffee tomorrow morning?” Tobin cross her finger behind her back.

“Sorry, Tobin. My sister is in town tonight so I will be staying with her as tomorrow is our day off.” Christen replied apologetically.

_Tobin face fell. She is really heartbroken. Her crush rejects her offer. Her world stops spinning, her heartbeats getting slower. She suddenly feel lightheaded and right after she thinks that everything when black._


	2. Preath sidelines

_Tobin face fell. She is really heartbroken. Her crush rejects her offer. Her world stops spinning, her heartbeats getting slower. She suddenly feel lightheaded and right after she thinks that everything when black._

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, Kell. There’s no way the world stops for Tobin when Christen said no to the coffee. And there is no way she fainted. I just saw her for our briefing.” Hope replied.

It amuses her that her girlfriend tries to ante up the drama surrounding their teammates. They are both on Hope’s bed cuddling, ready to go to sleep. She is trying to but her girlfriend excitement to tell the stories of love lost between Tobin and Press makes it hard for her to close her eyes peacefully.

“But if your crush or the person you love say no to you, of course the world will stop spinning and you will be heartbroken.” The defender pouts.

Hope’s hands lazily circles behind the defender’s back who is snuggling on top of her.

“I said no to you all the time. I didn’t see you faint or heartbroken? Why is that? Not enough love for me huh?” the keeper taunted her girlfriend jokingly.

“No….that’s because I know you love me back.” The defender slides up and hugged the keeper’s neck tightly.

“You know what happened last time when you leaved me. My world stops and it destroys me.” Kelley whispered back.

The keeper hug her girlfriend tightly. She can hear her girlfriend’s voice breaks. When she push the defender’s face to look up, she can see Kelley’s eyes glistening with tears.

“Hey…I will never leave you, okay. What I said that day by the pool still stands, Kell. I really meant it then and I still mean it now. I love you, I will always love you okay. There is no one else for me. Be it whether you are being a child or dramatic story teller.” The keeper tries to lighten back the mood.

“I know…I love you too, Hope. To the moon and back!” The keeper looks down and her girlfriend excited face.

She loves when Kelley said that cause the defender really means it.

“I love you more, you big baby.” Hope exclaims while giving small kisses on the defender’s face while tickling her.

“Now, you better tell me the truth. What really happens today? This tickling fingers will not stop until they get to the truth.”

The defender’s laugh fill the room while squirming around trying to escape Hope’s finger.

“Ehahaha..okay..stops, baby…..okay..I lied. She didn’t faint and her world didn’t stop I guess. But what I do know is that her face really look sad when she comes back to the locker room. I think even Press looks guilty of saying no to her.” Kelley confessed.

“Don’t worry about it, baby. Knowing Tobin, she will bounce back tomorrow. This is like the 34th attempts already but I don’t see her giving up. She just need time to recover.” Hope tries to console her pouting girlfriend.

“Yeah..I think so I guess.” The defender yawns and her eyelids drop lower.

“Let’s go to sleep. You need to be clear headed tomorrow so that you can concoct another plan with Tobin.”

Hope continues rubbing the defender’s back slowly and just a few minutes later both fell into a deep sleep.

While in another room, another keeper is trying to calm her teammate.

“Hey Alex, can you please stop walking back and forth? You are blocking my view of the tv.” Ashlyn tries again.

She has been saying the same thing 15 minutes ago and the forward still refuse to acknowledge her.

“Don’t you think, Press being a little bit mean to Tobin lately? I mean what does a girl need to do to get her attentions? You remember what happens every time, right. Tobin will just be quiet and sad and it left to us to pick her back up.”

Ashlyn eyes widen.

“Woahhhh….don’t you think you are taking this a bit too serious? Press is not the kind of person that will purposely hurt Tobin. Maybe she’s confused?” The keeper tries to talk down the forward from riling up over nothing.

“What is she supposed to be confuse about? Tobin tries to talk to her like a friend but she just ignore her.” Alex replied stubbornly.

“Yeah...That's the thing. Don’t you think it's weird that all this time your teammate ignores you and just talk to you on the field and now out of nowhere she’s trying to be your best friend?” the keeper tries to enlighten her friend that now quietly standing looking out the window.

Alex turns her head and stared hard at Ashlyn however the keeper just continue watching her favorite shows ignoring her.

“I need to go see Tobin.” The forward rushed out from the room.

Before Ashlyn can say anything the door clicked shut. She just shrugs her shoulder and texts her girlfriend.

To Ali (10.03 p.m.): Wanna come to my room? Alex’s not in.

From Ali (10.04 p.m.): Can’t. Press needs me. She’s sad. 

To Ali (10.05 p.m.): Owh, is this because of what happen earlier with Tobs? I thought she’s meeting her sister? Why is she still here?

From Ali (10.07 p.m.): Her sister changed plan last minute. Now she sad coz she say no when Tobin asks her out for coffee.

To Tobin (10.08 p.m.): Buddy!! I got good news! Hot from the press! Your crush is still here. Btw did you get my puns??? Heheheh

From Tobin (10.09 p.m.): What do you mean she still here?

To Tobin (10.10 p.m.): Her plans cancel. You better make your moves. Btw can please ask Alex did she bring her room key?

From Tobin: (10.13 p.m.): She didn’t but she can hang out in my room tonight. Thanks for the heads up! ;)

To Tobin (10.20 p.m.): U owe me!

From Ali (10.30 p.m.): Ash! Are you ignoring me?!

To Ali (10.31 p.m.): Sorry Al.

To Ali (10.45 p.m.): Baby…I’m sorry. Can you please pick up your phone? I’m sorry please pick up.

Suddenly there's a knock on her door.


	3. Alex intermission

Suddenly there is a knock on her door.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Ashlyn asks the forward.

“Ali asked me to tell you that she is really mad that you ignore her text.” Christen walks into the room.

“Erm..Okay…but why are you really here? I mean you don’t have to come all the way here to tell me that.” The keeper raises her eyebrows questioningly.

Ashlyn knows that even though her girlfriend is mad at her, she can never stay mad at keeper for long and she will never send her own roommate to give such messages.

“I’m just looking for Alex. Is she here?” Christen asks while looking around for her fellow forward.

“You just missed her. She went out to Tobin’s room.” Ashlyn explains.

She watches as the forward face falls when she heard Tobin’s name.

“Oh…I thought I want to discuss about our strategy on the next week’s game. Jill said it’s good for us to sit down together and talk about it. ”

“Oookay…are you sure about that? Maybe if you really want to see her you can go to Tobin’s room. Better yet..Why not I go with you?” Ashlyn asks while smirking to herself. She cannot miss this opportunity.

Before the forward can say another word, Ashlyn grabs her arms firmly and pulls her along the hallways and few doors down later they stops. Ashlyn pushes the doorbells non-stop and didn’t let up until the occupants inside opens the door.

“Ash…What are you doing here? I thought Tobin already tell you that I’m hanging out here tonight?” Alex asks the keeper.

Tobin comes from behind Alex and looks at her visitors questioningly. When she sees Christen, she smiles brightly and waves her hands in greetings.

“Hey..Chris.” She whispered softly.

“Hi..Tobin.” The forward replies back softly.

Ashlyn waits for Tobin to add further to their conversation but the midfielder remain silent.

“Hopeless…” Ashlyn grumbles under her breath.

“Okay, as the greetings is out of the way now. May I know what are you doing here with Press?” The forward asks the keeper impatiently.

“Press said she want to discuss game strategies with you tonight. So I just brings her here. But now looking at your grumpy face, I think that’s not a good idea. I mean it’s late already. We should all go to sleep. Plus, I got some apologizing to do.” The keeper rambles on.

Before Alex can say anything, the keeper grabs Alex’s arm and pulls her out from the room. Surprise with the action of her teammate, Alex let herself being pull away but two doors down she pulls herself back. She feels the need to make sure Press didn’t say anything that will hurt Tobin again.

She forces Ashlyn to let go of her arms and turns but before she can walk back to the couple, Ashlyn circles her arms around the forward shoulder and whispered quietly. “Wait, Alex. Don’t just look at Tobin but look at Press too.” The keeper suggests.

Alex relents and stares at the two figures who still smiling shyly at each other. When they accidently start to talk at the same time, both cheeks blushes red. She knows about Tobin’s crush on Press and from what she can see, her friend is not the only one.

Her tense body relaxes. Seems Press has a crush on Tobin as well. The shy looks and smiling faces that she keep throwing to Tobin can be misinterprets as flirting.

When Ashlyn turn her back around she just let the keeper let them back to their room.


	4. The first time

Christen can still feels the warms on her cheeks signaling her blush. Oh god. Why is she not saying anything? Should I go? Maybe she should just go. Like Ash said it is quite late already.

“Erm..maybe..I should go.” Christen starts.

“Do you want to come in?” Tobin say at the same time.

Both cheeks flushes red again. From the corner of her eyes she can see that Alex and Ashlyn continues walking back to their room. 

“Hey…do you want to come in?” Tobin walks closer to her. Christen cannot denies the brown eyes that staring hopefully at her. She nods her head.

“Okay..maybe for a while. I don’t want to disturb your rest.” The forward concedes. 

She walks into the room and Tobin gesture for her to sit on the bed but she just shakes her head. She don’t want to get too comfortable in case she needs to make a run for it. For what she’s not sure. Tobin remain standing as well.

“No..it’s okay. Tomorrow is our day off so I don’t have to wake up early or anything. Erm, I heard that your plans with your sister has been cancel?” Tobin asks. 

When the forward just raised her eyebrows quizzically, the midfielder continues.

“Ash, told me. I mean I’m not keeping tabs on you or anything. I don’t want you to think that I’m a stalker. Do you still want to go for coffee tomorrow? You can say no. I’m not gonna pressure you or anything…” Tobin rambles on. 

She paces back and forth between the beds worriedly. Christen smiles at the adorable midfielder behavior.

“Absolutely not.” Christen replied.

Tobin stops pacing and her faces fall and that’s when Christen realises that the midfielder wrongly interprets her answer. Before the midfielder can turns away to hide her crestfallen face, Christen grabs Tobin’s wrists lightly.

“Hey..no. What I mean to say is that no I don’t think you are a stalker and I would be honour to go for a cup of coffee with you tomorrow.” The forward replies smiling happily.

The midfielder brightens up and smiles back. She feels that she has a chance already. Maybe she don’t need to plan with Kelley anymore. She is brought back from her current musings when she feels Christen releases her hold on her wrists.

“I think I should go already. It’s getting really late. So text me when you want to meet up, k? Goodnight, Tobin. Have a good sleep.” The forward moves to the door. 

Tobin follows closely behind.

“Yeah..It’s a goodnight alright.” She whispered to herself but unknown to her Christen hears every words clearly. 

Her chest feels warm and fuzzy. When the door shuts close behind her, she let out a little whoop of joy. Her grinning faces didn’t let up even until she arrives at her room.

When her roommate looks up at sees her face she just groans.

“Oh god…here comes the hearts eyes again. What did she do this time?” Ali asks.

“We are going for a coffee tomorrow! She asks me again!” the forward replies excitedly.

“That’s new! She finally get the guts to ask you out huh?” the defender squeals happily.

Both are jumping up and down excitedly when the bathroom doors open. Ashlyn looks on at her teammates antics in amusement.

“Erm, what is happening here?” the keeper chuckles.

“She got a date! She got a date with Tobin tomorrow!” the defender replies excitedly.

Christen blushes red but cannot stops her face from smiling.

“It’s not a date, Kreigs. We just gonna meet up for a coffee. That’s all.” She replies humbly.

“Eeeeekkkk!!!” the keeper shouts gleefully. She picks Christen up and twirls her around.

“You did it! You did it” Ashlyn chants.

Christen laughs out loud. Ashlyn and Ali is one of her closest friend in the team. Apparently the keeper has been forgiven by her girlfriend. She’s glad that she can share her excitement with them. Both are her biggest supporter and willingly lend her a pair of shoulders to cry on when she have her bad days. 

“Okay..okay. We need to calm down now. What is your plan for tomorrow?” Ali asks excitedly.

“Hey, Ali don’t you think it’s a bit too soon? But Press, what are you gonna wear tomorrow? You need to show your best asset you know.” Ashlyn suggests.

When Ali’s eyebrows raised, she quickly reiterate her statement.

“I meant her arms, Ali. She got the guns so she should shows it. But yours is much better looking.” The keeper wiggles her eyebrows jokingly.

“Oh god. Please don’t talk like that. You guys gonna make me sick with this lovey dovey things.” The forward pleads.

“Well..in future this is how Tobin will be with you, I can confirm that. She’s just as cheeseball as Ash here.” The defender replies back smirking proudly on her comeback.

“Hey! That’s not nice!’” the keeper protests and jumps on her girlfriend.

Ashlyn starts to tickles her girlfriend while Ali struggles to get away from the keeper’s fingers. Christens smiles warmly at her teammates.

“Ok..guys..I think I need to go for bed. Even though I don’t think I can fall asleep tonight.” Christen smiles thinking back to her earlier meeting with Tobin.

“Okay, baby. That’s my cue to leave as well. See you tomorrow k. Goodnight.” The keeper place a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

Christen lies on her bed while Ali getting ready for bed. Her mind playing back to few months ago where she started to notice Tobin strange demeanors around her.

Few months ago

Christen didn’t know why Tobin seems to be this confusing around her. The midfielder seems to be more open with her on the field but other than that there will be no communications between them. At first, she was really hurt and confused with Tobin’s behavior but after Kelley explain that she just reserved around new people she let it go. As the years passed by their relationship evolves from merely acquaintance to a good teammate. So that is enough for her. She didn’t mind as long it doesn’t affect their dynamic on the field.

However, that seems to change. Tobin is not giving her the cold shoulder anymore. The midfielder looks like she really want to have some kind of interactions with her.There was that time Pinoe was picking her up and just twirling her around for goal celebrations during their practice. Both were laughing hysterically and didn’t notice that Tobin was merely a few feet away. 

“Hey! Stop that!!” Tobin suddenly shouts at them. This was the first time that Tobin ever addressed her directly. Both stop laughing and stared at Tobin face which was turning red by a second.

“Ooooh…Sorry, Tobs. We are just joking around.” Pinoe apologized quickly. 

Wow someone is really taking this scrimmage game seriously Christen thought. 

Christen made sure she puts some distances from the surly midfielder afterwards. She doesn’t want to get to the middy’s bad side at all. So when Dawn loud whistles signals the end of their practices, she quickly made her way back to the locker room to shower. When she comes out from the shower stall she notice that Tobin sitting on Abby’s chair. 

She avoid making any eye contact with Tobin when she passes the midfielder and continue to change to her casual clothes. Even though the room fills with her other teammates she can feels the midfielder’s hard stare at her back. She just shrugs the uncomfortable feelings and makes her way back to the bus. Before she can steps into the bus, she hears her name being calls out from behind.

“Press! Hey Christen, wait up!” The forward eyebrows perks up. She turns around and look at her caller. 

“Erm..Tobin. What’s up?” The forward hesitantly asks.

The midfielder looks down at her feet quietly. Her feet shuffles around kicking the small pebbles on the road.

“Hey..I just want to apologise about earlier. I mean about my outburst. Sometimes during the game, I blackout you know. My mind is just too focus on winning and nothing else.” Tobin explains. 

She hope that Christen will let this one slide. She really want to get to know her better and she cannot do that if the forward is uncomfortable with her.

“That’s okay, Tobin. I know how it’s like. Don’t worry about it.” Christen faces soften, forgiving the midfielder easily. She smiles at the midfielder before turning around and make her way into the bus. 

Tobin grins happily. She follows the forward eagerly into the bus.

Christen sits at her normal window seat leaving her other side empty. She take a deep breath knowing Tobin and Alex’s sit is few rows in front of her. Few minutes later, the rest of the teams make their way to their seats. When Tobin stands to give way for her seatmate Alex to go into her seat, she can feel the midfielder stares burning onto her.

Christen can feels her forehead scrunch up curiously. Normally she just spend her time listening to whatever music in her Ipod but she cannot even focus on the lyrics anymore. Why Tobin keep staring at her? Is that a hint of longing in Tobin’s brown eyes? But longing for what? This is so weird. The forward just closes her eyes and let the motion of the bus lull her into sleep.

She feels she just rests her eyes only for a few minutes when she feels a tap on her shoulder. When she groggily open her eyes, she was surprised when she saw Tobin’s face directly in front of her. 

“Hey, Chris can I sit here?” She asks while pointing her head at the empty seat beside the forward.

Christen just stares back openly. Her voice still rasp from her nap when she replies back.

“Erm..okay.” She looks down and make a move to removes her bag from the seat but Tobin just shakes her head and put the bag on her lap.

“Sorry for disturbing your sleep. Kelley insists she want to talk to Alex about something and she asks me to move. I don’t think Hope will appreciate it if I take Kelley’s place at the back.” Tobin continues her explanation. 

Christen just nods her head. Yeah everyone knows that the back of the bus belongs to Hope and Carli. The senior midfielder like to read her books while Hope just go through her playlists to pass the time on the bus but everyone knows to keep quiet and not to interrupt them. This is with exceptions of Kelley of course. Hope will never let her girlfriend sits far away from her. Some of their teammates call it obsessive but for Christen, she thinks it’s adorable.

They both keep to themselves throughout the rest of the journey back to the hotel. The bus stops and after letting some of their teammates passes by, Tobin stands back and let Christen pass. When the forward held up her hand asking for her bag, Tobin just shakes her head.

“Nah..I can hold it for you. As a thank you for letting me sit beside you.” The midfield continues hoisting both their bags over her shoulder.

“After you…” Tobin gestures.

Christen cannot stops the smiles that paint across her face. 

“Oh my god..why is she so adorable.” Christen thought to herself.

And that is the first of many encounters she have with the midfielder.


	5. Coffee date

Tobin looks on at Christen who’s laughing out loud at something the girl said. Who is this girl and why are they standing so close? Tobin thought to herself while frowning at them. 

“Hey Chris..I can order for us. You can just go ahead and have a sit first.” Tobin walks closer to the pair from behind.

Christen just look at Tobin questioningly. She shakes her head.

“No..it’s okay..I can wait here with you.” The forward replies.

“Hey..I know you too!! You are Tobin Heath! You got mad skills man!” The girl said excitedly.

The midfielder sigh in relief. So she’s a fan then. Tobin let out a small smile. 

“Thanks. Appreciate the support by the way.” The midfielder replies back.

“Yeah…I just told Press here that I’m her biggest fan. I mean she don’t get enough credit you know. With Alex as a starter in every game you guys played.” The girl continues. 

“Not like its bad or anything… I know she is your BFF and everything but come on….Did you see how this girl play at her club and her scoring ability?” 

Tobin smiles and just looks at the now blushing forward.

“Erm….are you guys on a date or something?” The girl asks curiously.

Tobin raises her eyebrows at the blunt girl. Before she can say anything, the forward replies.

“Um…No. Not really.” 

“We are not?” Tobin feel the slight stab to her heart. 

“I didn’t know..we are?” Green eyes widen.

“Ohh….” Another stab to her heart. Oh..it hurts.

“Erm okay..that’s my cue to leave…sorry..I don’t want to intrude or anything. Okay, I will leave you guys alone now. Nice talking to you.” The girl said and walks quickly away from the tense atmosphere.

“I thought we are. I mean that’s what I meant when I asked you last night.” Tobin mutters weakly, unable to meet the forward in the eyes. 

Christen look at the gloomy midfielder and took a deep breath. 

“I mean it’s not really a date until you pay for the coffee?” She starts.

Tobin looks up in surprise at the now grinning forward. A slow smile starts to play at her own lips.

“You are evil! I really thought you are serious.” Tobin nudges Christen’s shoulder jokingly.

“Hey…I’m not that obtuse, okay. I know what you meant last night. Now, go get my coffee and I will go find us a table.” The forward instructs before walking toward the back of the café.

If Tobin eyes stares a bit too long to a specific area of the retreating figure, nobody will really blame her right. Her girl is hot. Her appreciative gaze was interrupted when the barista clear her throats at the counter.

“Miss..it’s your turn. Do you want to order something or keep staring at your girlfriend’s behind?” She smirks at the blushing midfielder.

“Erm..yes..I mean no I don’t want to stare….and..yeah..can you give me ice caramel macchiato and hot latte. And put in the two banana muffin as well. Thanks.” The midfielder stutters back.

The barista nods her head while punching in the order into the cash registers.

‘I don’t blame you, your girlfriend is hot.” The girl repeats what Tobin thoughts earlier. 

Tobin doesn’t bother to correct her. Christen will be her girlfriend soon enough so it doesn’t hurt that she call dibs first right? Once she get all their orders on the tray, Tobin walks toward the back of the café and upon setting her sight on the forward she sighed wearily. Can’t we get a break? 

Currently, the forward is surrounded by a few fans trying to get her autographs and pictures. Once she step closer them, now it’s her turn to be bombarded with the fans. She looks at the Christen smiling face and cannot help but smiles back. Her earlier mood improves when she see that smiles. Christen’s smile is one of a kind. When she smile, her whole face smiles with it and she looks so carefree. And yes, Tobin admits that she really is crushing hard on the forward.

Few minutes later, the fans start to move back to their place and leave them in peace. Tobin took the seat beside Christen both facing the wall so they can have more privacy from the probing eyes.

“Hey..thanks for the coffee and muffin. I forgot to tell you what to order for me.”

“Nah..I bought your favorite. You told me before remember?” Tobin remind the forward.

“Yes..but that was like ages ago?” Christen asks completely confused.

“I remember everything about you, Chris.” The midfielder confesses.

Christen can feel the warmth in her cheeks signaling her blush when Tobin use the nickname. Every time she’s with Tobin, the midfielder never fails to make her blush. It’s so embarrassing. 

“So..now that I have paid for your coffee, can we call it a date yet?” The midfielder teases. 

Christen tap her fingers on top of her lips pretending to think.

“Let’s see..you bought my favorite coffee and muffin. Hmmm..for a coffee date, it’s not bad. Oh..okay we can call it a date.” The forward shrug her shoulder.

“Yes!” Tobin shouts out. 

Christen looks on amused at the midfielder. No that’s not cute. She nudges Tobin on the shoulder.

“Maybe try to hold a little bit of the excitement. People will think that you won a lottery or something.” 

Tobin grins wider. “Yeap, getting a date with you it’s like winning a lottery. Didn’t you know?”

Oh god..she’s so cheesy..and I love it. Christen thought to herself.

“Can you please don’t be so cheesy.” The forward say jokingly.

“Hey…with you, I can’t help insert a little bit of cheesiness. From now on, this is how I want to woo you.” 

She’s blushing again. Mission accomplished, Tobin thought to herself.

“Stoppp...that’s how you want to woo me huh? Hopefully not like the last few failed attempts.” The forward said knowingly.

“Whaaaa….you know about that? Why didn’t you say anything?” Tobin asks sheepishly. Now she can feel her own face turned beat red. 

“I don’t want to disturb your detailed plan with Kelley. I mean..you would think that after the 10th attempt you will be brave enough to just ask me out. But no..have to wait till you fail for the 35th time huh?”

Oh god. She keeps tabs that’s so embarassing. Wait..Christen kept tabs. Tobin grins widely.

“So… you keeps tab on the attempts huh?” 

“Well…not like it was intentional or anything.” The forward replies nonchalantly.

“…..”

“I mean..even an oblivious person can see what you are trying to do…” Christen continues.

“……” 

When Tobin remain quiet, Christen sigh resignedly.

“Okay..I’m keeping tabs. I find it adorable. Happy now?” The forward rolls her eyes when the midfielder grin gets wider and nods her head happily. 

They continue teasing each other back and forth while finishing their breakfast. Hours later, looking down at her empty coffee cup, Tobin was thinking on whether to refill it when Christen speaks up.

“We need to get going. We’ve got like an hour before our afternoon session. Let’s go.” 

Tobin nodding her head agreeing with Christen. They walks back in comfortable silence to the hotel. Once they reach the forward’s room, they turn to face each other.

“I have a good time this morning, Tobin. Thanks for the coffee.” Christen smiles.

Tobin studied Christen’s face intensely. She moves closer to the forward and Christen took a step back until her back touches the door. 

“I’m having a good time too.” Tobin whispers back.

Christen stares back at the brown eyes that boring into hers. She gulps watching closely as Tobin’s lips comes closer towards her. Tobin takes a deep breath. She has been waiting for this moment for quite some time. As she leans closer to the forward, her nerves totally overwhelms her, she can feel her palms start to sweat heavily. Her confidence wane out. Her shoulder slumps and she starts to pull back. 

But before she can fully pulls back however, an arm snake around her shoulder pulling her closer. Their lips met for the first time. Tobin sees fireworks exploding behind her eyes. She parts her lips and moans when it was met with no resistance. Her arms pull the forward closer to her body and they keep kissing until they are force to stop to catch their breath. Tobin want to whoop in joy! She got her first kiss and she was not disappointed!

“Wow….you are good at that.” 

“Hmmm…thank you. You are not bad at it either.” Christen replies back shyly.

“Okay…so okay..I’ll meet you later at the lobby. Do you want to sit with me in the bus?” Tobin asks her voice sound hopeful.

“But how about Alex?” Christen asks back skeptically. 

“Oh..she’s fine. She got Al to accompany her. It’s just a training either way. Don’t worry. So..you want to?” The midfielder asks again. 

Tobin smiles wide when she saw the small nods. 

“Erm..okay..I should go now. So hmm…” Tobin leans closer and pecks the forward on the lips again. She cannot stop her smiles when she feels Christen lips responds back eagerly.

“Okay I really should go now…” The midfielder said again not before leaving a chaste kiss to the green eye forward again. 

She cannot stop her desire to kiss Christen now that she had the taste of that sweet lips. And from the small moans coming from the forward, it seems she doesn’t want to stop either.

They continue to kiss until they hears a slight coughs beside them. Both turn around in surprise looking at Kelley’s smiling face while Hope just shrugs her shoulder behind her. 

“Aww.….that is so sweet! Toby! You dog you…you get your first kiss! On your first date! So how was it?” Kelley said excitedly while wiggling her eyebrows.

Before the pair can utter a single reply, Hope pulls the defender down the hallway. They can hears the keeper gently scold her girlfriend.

“Leave them be, Kell. I’m sure they want to be alone at the moment.”

“Awwww…but they are so cute..don’t you think?” Kelley replies back dreamily.

Tobin pulls back slightly and take a step back just in case. She smirk when she see the still glazed looks in Christen’s eyes.

“Erm….I should go. This time. I don’t want us to be late. See you later, k.” Tobin walks backward while saying that. She need to keep a safe distance between them. 

Christen smiles back looking on amusedly at the midfielder’s antic. She give a slight wave to Tobin before making her way into her room.

“I thought you will be stuck outside forever…..” Ali said teasingly.

Christen raises her eyebrows questioningly. Ali just put up her phone and show her the text from Kelley.

“She texted everyone. Said Tobin got into first base.” The defender chuckles looking at the red face forward.

“Oh god…I’m going to kill her.” Christen mutters slowly.

“Nah…you shouldn’t do that. I mean she was the one helping Tobin in all her wooing process. You should thank her actually.” Ali teases her.

Christen smiles when she remembers back all the failed attempts by the midfielder. Yeah Kelley have a hand in it. Especially the one that’s bordering ridiculous. That’s Kelley for you. 

After their first real encounter in the bus few months ago (Christen consider it the first encounter because that’s when the midfielder says more than 3 words to her), she was acutely aware that the middy starts to interact with her more and more. The first few attempts made by the midfielder was so adorable that she can’t stop the smiles from appearing on her face. Her 12th attempts however, that was not something that Christen want to relive again.


	6. 12th attempts

Christen was sitting by herself at the poolside while trying to catch up on her reading. She was just finish taking a sip of her coffee when a voice shout out.

“Look out!” 

She look up just in time to see the ball coming fast toward her and before she can even blink, the ball hit her blank in the face. She hears the cup she’s holding smashed broken. Suddenly the world tilts and she fell off from the side of her chair. She heard the thud of at the back of her head against the floor. Her books lays open forgotten at her side.

“Oh god…are you okay? Christen! Hey! Talk to me!” She heard a voice shouting down at her.

She pulls up her hand trying to block the sun and squint hard at the face above her. She tries to say something but her ears are still ringing non-stop. Her head is pounding. She take a deep breath and tries again. 

“Tobin. What happen?”

“Oh god. Your hand is bleeding! Oh god..I didn’t think I kick the ball that hard. We need to bring you to Dawn! Kelley come on!” Tobin said desperately while picking up the forward in her arms and rushing back into the hotel.

Too shocked with the sudden movement, Christen just barely able to hold on to the midfielder’s shoulder before she felt herself being swept into her strong arms. She heard Kelley shouts from behind them but Tobin continues rushing on ignoring the voice calling her back. 

Blood. Oh god. Not blood. Christen closes her eyes to stop the nausea feelings that surge up in her stomach. Tobin’s running pace doesn’t help it either. By the time they reach the trainer’s room, and once she felt her feet touch the floor, she makes a run to the bathroom. She catch the toilet bowl just in time before her lunch comes back out.

“Oh god..I’m sorry, Chris. Oh god… Are you okay?” Tobin follows closely behind her and rubs Christen back comfortingly. She flinched when she heard the forwards heaves into the toilet bowl again. 

Christen was too embarrassed to come up with any replies. When she saw her bleeding hands, a black spots suddenly appear in front of her eyes. Before she can slump to the side she feels Tobin’s arm tightening its hold around her waist. 

“Hey..hey..I’m here. Are you okay?” Tobin asks worriedly. The forward look really pale.

Letting a few minutes passed to settle down her stomach, Christen slowly nods her head. She wished the ground will open up and swallow her whole. 

“Can you help me up? I don’t think I can stand.” The forward replied back timidly while at the same time avoid looking into the midfielder’s eyes.

She held the forward tightly on her waist while helping her up. Scared to let her go. Dawn walks into the bathroom holding a medical kit. To avert her eyes from seeing the blood, Christen just rest head on Tobin’s shoulder and close her eyes shut tightly. Tobin just let her while rubbing her back comfortingly trying to calm her nerves. 

“Just a small cut, Press. Let me wrap it up.” Dawn pull the forward’s left hand towards the sink.

Dawn able to wash the blood away and wrap Christen’s hand with a bandage in just under 5 minutes. After getting the reassurance that the forward can stand by herself, Tobin reluctantly releases her hold. They both leave Christen alone in the bathroom to freshen up while Dawn glares hard at the midfielder.

“Tobin Powell Heath. Tell me what happen?” The trainer asks sternly.

“Erm…We accidently hit her with the soccer ball. Her coffee cup smashed and I think she hit her head on the floor when she fell off her chair.” Tobin answer sheepishly.

“Okay..do you want to explain why are you playing with the ball in the first place? Especially in the hotel area?” Dawn crossed her arms.

“Kelley have this plan…” Tobin starts to explain.

Dawn put up her hand to put a stop to the explanation and just shakes her head at the midfielder. 

“You don’t have to say anything further. Nothing good when that girl is involves. You should know better, Tobin.” The trainer chides the guilt ridden midfielder.

Before Dawn can scolds her further, the bathroom door open and Christen walks out slowly holding on to the doorway. Tobin rushed to the forward’s side and put Christen’s arm around her shoulder. Without saying another word, they walk closer to the bed in the middle of the room under Dawn’s watchful eyes.

Christen sit herself down slowly on the bed. She put her hand up to feel the back of her head. Sure enough, she winced a bit when her fingers touch the small lump there.

“Chris….I’m really sorry…I didn’t know that I kicked the ball that hard.” The midfielder was wringing her hands in front of her. 

Christen just shrugs her shoulder. Ops…wrong move. Her head start to pound again. That’s when Dawn came closer and shoos the midfielder away.

“I need to check her head, Tobin. Can you give us a minute?” 

Tobin stares at Christen but the forward still refuse to look into her eyes so she just nods her head reluctantly. When she reach the doorway, she heard Christen mumble softly to Dawn.

“I left my book back there. Can you get someone to find my book? I haven’t even finish reading it.” 

Tobin left before she can hears Dawn’s answer. She walks back quickly to the pool side determine to make sure Christen doesn’t lose her book. She turns the chair and table around searching closely for it but to her disappointment, the book remain missing. 

After spending half an hour searching, Tobin gives up and walks back to Dawn’s room hoping that Christen will not be too mad at her. 

“Erm…Dawn..where’s Chris?”

“She left. Kelley brought her back to her room.” The trainer explains.

“Oh..okay..I’ll go see her at her room, then. Thanks.” She walks faster hoping to catch the forward.

When she reaches Christen’s room, she was surprised when her own roommate aka former PSG’s teammate opens the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Tobin asks curiously. 

“Actually I’m on my way to see her. After we help her on the bed, Kelley said something about running away from Cheney and asks me to keep an eye on Chris.” The tall midfielder whispers back.

Shit. Cheney will kill me for this. She forgot that Christen is rooming with her best friend for this camp. No wonder Kelley already make a run for it. When Mama Cheney knows about this, there will be hell to pay. She walks further into the dim room and see Christen laying down on her side sleeping peacefully.

“We need to wake her up in an hour to take her medication. She didn’t have any because she’s too queasy just now. So you want to hang out, while we wait for Lauren?” Lindsey suggests. 

“I can stay with her. You don’t have to wait up.” Tobin replies back. 

“Nah..I can wait too.” The tall midfielder just shrug off her shoulders.

Tobin doesn’t mind the company. Hoping her roommate can be her shield when Cheney comes back. It’s her fault that the forward currently laying down sleeping off her pain away. When Kelley layout the 12th plan the night before she doesn’t think much of it. She’s sure this time around their plan will work.

1st step – Stalk your crush during breakfast so that you can start up a proper conversation. Say more than 10 words with her. Unfortunately, Tobin being Tobin woke up late the next day and missed her chance to bump into her crush. Other people would ask why doesn’t Kelley her co-planner wake her? Oh Kelley overslept too. In Hope’s room. Figures.

2nd step – Find out what’s her plan for the day and join her. But after missing her chance during breakfast, Tobin doesn’t know what the forward’s plan is. Because Kelley herself is a strong supporter of her own plan (or trying to make it up to Tobin for being such a bad co-planner), she just called the forward straight up and asked. And…the forward already on her way out visiting the city with JJ, Dunn and Horan. Tobin raised her eyebrows when she heard her roommate’s name. That’s new.

3rd step– Get her to notice your cheesy cool self. She will never be able to resists that. Kelley stated. Hmm..this is a bit difficult. Christen tends to be a bit oblivious on what’s happening around her. Evidenced by her previous failed attempts of course. When she heard that her crush plan to go down to the poolside to read, she thought this is the perfect time to execute her last step. 

So there she was juggling the ball with Kelley at the side of the pool while trying to look cool. When Christen looks up and sees them she just shakes her head and smiles at the two goofball before continues reading her book. 

Oh god..it cannot be this hard to get the girl’s attention! Kelley thought when she saw Tobin’s disappointed face from the forward’s lack of response. An idea pop into her mind. 

“Hey Tobin, you wanna try get the ball to her? I mean then you can pretend that you accidently kick the ball to her? At least she can’t ignore you then?”

So again while trying not to be too obvious, they starts to move across the pool which put them directly in front to the forward and when Kelley gives the signal, Tobin kick the ball aiming it low hoping it will just hit the forward on her foot. 

Accident or not she didn’t count for the sudden gust of wind that redirect the ball straight to Christen’s face. Hard. It happens so fast. She give shout of warning but it’s too late. She watched helplessly as the forward’s look up, eyes widen just before the ball make contact. She run as fast as she could to get to the forward side when she saw her topples to the side of her chair.

The slight moan of pain from the bed brought her back to present. It startles both women and before Tobin can responses, Lindsey jumps up and rush towards the bed.

“Hey..Chris..are you in pain? Do you need me to get you anything?” Lindsey asks in a worried tone.

“Water…” Christen groans out.

Why is Lindsey so concern? It’s supposed to be me that’s holding her right now. I didn’t even know they are that close. When did this happen? Linds just got into camp right? They shouldn’t be this close already. I’m in the team longer than her and till now I haven’t really have a proper conversation with the forward. And who gave her the right to call her Chris? That’s for me only dammit. I have patent right! The questions keep running in her minds and she didn’t realize the scowl that starts to form on her face.

The young midfielder quickly offered Christen a glass of water and her medication while helping the forward slowly sit up. Christen took the drink and the offered pills. After finishing her drink she turn slightly and notice the book on the dresser.

“Thanks for helping me get my book back, Linds.” The forward said appreciatively. 

“It’s nothing. I know how much the book means to you.” 

The book. It’s not missing then. Just found by someone else. Tobin eyed the pair curiously. How does Lindsey know how much the book meant to her? What is happening right now? 

Christen turns her attention to the other occupant in the room whose busy scowling unhappily at her. Oh god..what is it now. Isn’t it embarrassing enough that I have to throw up in front of her. That’s totally one of the thing that you shouldn’t do in front of your crush. Because her embarrassment still fresh in her mind, she ignores the scowling face and just closes her eyes and lay back on the bed with Lindsey help. 

Few minutes later, both midfielder watched as the forward fallen back into sleep again. The atmosphere become tense, but nobody is making a move to break the silence first. They both turns when they heard the front door opens. Cheney walks in with Amy. Oh god. Double whammy.

“Hey, Tobin. I got text from Kelley said Press need me. Something about you giving her concussion?”

After getting an earful from her best friends, Tobin walks out of the room with Lindsey.

Tobin clears her throat.

“How did you know where to find her book?” 

“When we went out earlier she told me she plan to finish her reading by the pool today. Apparently we like to read the same type of book. So I thought maybe I can join her and asks her out at the same time, you know. When I came down to the pool and didn’t find her, I thought maybe she change her mind? But then I recognized the book title and I actually on my way to return it to her. So here I am.” The young midfielder explains.

“Out? Why would you asks her out? I mean you guys just went out earlier? Don’t tell me you have a crush on her or something.” Tobin said jokingly.

Lindsey doesn’t reply but her face turn red. Blushing red.

“Waait…wait a minute..you like her? Like…like her?” Tobin stops in the middle of the hallway.

Her roommate just shrugs her shoulder and continues making her way to their room.

“I mean…maybe you confused your attractions with some sisterly love or something?”

“Maybe.” Lindsey replies back softly before walking into the room.

“No..you cannot go out with her.” Tobin adamantly said while following her roommate closely from behind.

“Hey…it’s not like I’m trying to do anything. I just want to get to know her better. Did you see how her face lights up when she smile? How cute her laugh is?” Her roommate carries on.

Tobin can feel her jaw clenched tight. Her right hands tighten into fists. She walk closer to the tall midfielder.

“Don’t you hear what I said? You cannot go out with her!” 

Lindsey turns wide eyes after hearing her roommate’s shouting voice. Tobin face turns red, breathing fasts and her fists stands ready to fight.

“Whoooaaaa….calm down, Tobin. I’m just messing with you. I know you like Press. Everyone knows. Except her I think.” She took a step back and put up her hands in surrender. 

“You sure about that?” The midfielder asks again.

Lindsey nods her head repeatedly and watches in fascination as her roommate breathes turn calmer. Her raised hands slowly lower to her side and her cool laid back composures returns.

“Okay.” The midfielder said softly before she walks back out of the room.

Wow. Tobin’s sudden change of mood astounds her. She need to be more careful on what she said after this.

Christen woke up few hours later after feeling the slight pinch on her left hand. Her headache thank god is gone at the moment. She slowly pulls herself up from the bed. Looking over at her roommate’s bed, her eyebrows shot up when she saw the three figure lying on it.

“Hey, beautiful.” Tobin greets her. Lauren and Amy just rolls her eyes at their best friend cheesiness.

She’s been lying unconscious for 2 hours with crusts in her eyes and a bedhead, yes she really feels beautiful right now. Christen ignores the midfielder and just stands up and make her way to the bathroom. She really need a shower but in her rush she forgot to bring her change of clothes. So when she finishes her shower, she comes out with just a towel ignoring the three other occupants in the room.

Tobin was drinking from her water bottle when it happens. Yeap her drink doesn’t even touch the back of her throat. It just spread all over her unsuspecting friends when she sees her crush passes by just clad in a towel. Flimsy towel at that. She gulps loudly and her jaw falls wide open.

“Tobin! Ahh….Grosss!!!” Amy shout out while moving away from the bed.

“Oh god get yourself together, Tobin.” Lauren pushes her friend off the bed. Tobin doesn’t even react to the push. She just lay still on the ground looking up at the ceiling dazedly.

“Next time, can you give us a head up, Press. Yikes I need to change my clothes.” Amy said jokingly.

Christen smirks to herself while continue putting on her clothes. 

“Serves her right for giving me a concussion just now.” Christen replies back indifferently.

Tobin mood plummets when she heard that. She sat up and Christen can see the midfielder’s childlike pouts appear on her face.

“I’m really sorry, Chris.” She said timidly. 

Christen didn’t say anything. 

As the silence grows more uncomfortable by the minute, Lauren pulls Amy up and out the front door. 

“We’ll just leave you guys to sort this out.” She said without looking back.

“Chris..please say something.” Tobin pleads.

The forward sighs resignedly.

“What do you want me to say, Tobin? Thank you for screwing up my evening. Thank you for making my hand bleed or getting me a slight concussion? Oh don’t forget the best part. The part that I throw up. So maybe I should apologize because you have to see   
that?” Anger took the place of her embarrassment. 

“You don’t have to apologise for that. It’s my fault. I know. Maybe I can make it up to you or something?” Her voice hopeful.

Christen shook her head incredulously. 

“You can’t just…This is serious, Tobin. What are you trying to do? I mean you are not even supposed to play soccer in hotel area. Can’t you take this seriously? What if it’s not me? What if the ball hits someone else?” The forward narrows her eyes.

The chance of the ball hitting someone else is slim to none because that’s not in their 12th plan. Tobin doesn’t think Christen will appreciate the answer so she just remain quiet while the forward keep ranting out her frustration. She’s hot when she’s angry, Tobin looks at the pacing forward dreamily.

“Oh god..you are not even listening to me.” Christen muttered irritably.

When she saw the faraway look on Tobin’s face she feels like she want to strangle her. Tobin has a habit of spacing out but how can she space out in a time like this! It’s like I’m talking to myself! 

“Oh god. I give up. I’ll just leave you to space out by yourself then.” Christen said with finality.

She froze in the doorway when she heard the midfielder’s voice calling her back. 

“Chris..no don’t go yet. Let me explain. I can’t tell you everything but just that it involves Kelley.” Tobin said hesitantly.

Christen studies Tobin’s guilty face. Tobin feeling the stares increase her pout. Seeing the pout again, she melts. Christen can’t stay angry at that pout. She takes a deep breath and sigh loudly. 

“I’m hungry and I need to eat.” Christen said quietly.

“…”

“And I’m left handed.” The forward continues to punctuate her point.

“Erm..okay?” Tobin looks on questioningly at the forward trying to decipher the meaning of that statement.

“Hopeless…” Christen shakes her head, turn around and make her way out of the door.

Tobin rushes out catching up to the forward walking by her side.

“Wait…can you give me a hint or something?” The midfielder pleads.

She just shrug her shoulder and grin back. “Nope.”

They continues to bicker back and forth while walking towards the dinner hall.

Yes…Christen doesn’t want to relive the bad part of today…but Tobin’s effort of making up to her afterwards, well she didn’t mind that so much.


	7. She's bored

“I’m bored!” Tobin said beside her.

Alex looks up from her book and just shrugs her shoulder.

“Go find your girlfriend, then.” The forward suggests.

“She’s said she’s going out to shop but she didn’t invite me.” The midfielder pouts her lips.

“Ugghhh…I thought you don’t like to do anything before game day? You don’t like to raise your heart rate right?”

“Hey…I like to shop too. Just maybe not with you or Ali or Cheney or Amy or…” Before she can finishes, her roommate quickly interjects.

“Yeah..yeah basically everyone except your girlfriend.”

“I’m bored…..you need to entertain me..I’m still bored….” The midfielder singing softly.

“Go take a nap then.” Alex suggests again.

“No…I don’t want to take a nap.”

“Go read or something.”

“I don’t want to read. I’m bored…Al.”

Alex throw her pillow to Tobin’s face.

“Oh..Shut up. If you really want to go with her..just call and asks her then.” Alex grumbles out.

“But she didn’t even invite me. I don’t want to be seen as clingy.” 

“News flash, Tobs you are clingy. So might as well just accepts it and moves on.” Alex reply back nonchalantly.

“No, I’m not!” The midfielder protests.

“You do too.”

“No, I’m not!” Tobin repeat again.

“You do too.” The forward continues.

Because both are too competitive for their own good, they continue their childish arguments until Tobin’s phone chimes signaling new notifications on her phone.

“Ok..time out!” Tobin calls out while rushing to get to her phone.

“Do…too.” The forward whispers slowly to herself.

“No…I’m not! Alex! Stop!”

“You stop!” The forwards shouts back.

“You stop first!” Tobin replies back her voice getting higher.

“Oh god…Both of you stop! If you don’t calm down right now…I’m gonna kick you both out!” Hope shout out from her bed while taking out her earbuds. 

“I can hear you both over my damn music!”

Before both players can retort back, Hope put up her point finger threateningly.

“I mean it. If you don’t stop that bickering, I will kick you out. Try me.” 

Hope stares hard at the two until both figures slump their shoulders in surrender. Nobody dare to mess with the keeper. Hope lies back on her bed and start on her reading again. Tobin nudges Alex’s side until slow smiles starts to play at the forward’s lips. Their current war need to be postpone at the moment. So she lean back against the bed beside Alex while scrolling through her phone.

“Huh?” She raises her eyebrows.

“What is it?” Alex whispers out slowly.

“Some fans tag me on Chris’s pic. They’ve got a pic with the girls while they were out.”

“Oookay..so what’s so weird about that? I thought you guys already have your share of crazy fan for their OTP ‘Preath’?” Alex asks smirking to herself when she said that. 

Apparently her best friend’s attempt to keep her relationship under the radar was not so successful. The fans start to catch on and they keep calling Tobin or Press ‘Preath’ when both were sighted walking together.  
Alex doesn’t think both of them work hard to hide it either. Not with Tobin’s clingy nature and Press heart eyes moment. 

“Chris didn’t tell me that Lind’s joining her as well.” The midfielder’s forehead scrunch up. Her jaw tensed.

“Maybe because she forgot to mention it to you?” Alex tries to reason out with her friend.

“No...she told me she’s going out with Ali and Dunn only. They are on an adventure to find the best coffee in town.”

“Maybe it is a last minute thing. Don’t think too much over it.” The forward tries again.

Tobin remain quiet. Before Alex can add further, the room’s door suddenly open and Kelley walks in. 

“Hey, baby.” The defender when to the keeper’s side and lean down to give her a kiss. After giving her girlfriend the obligatory ‘I love you’ kisses, Kelley jumps on Alex bed while the keeper went back to her reading, increase the volume of her Ipod and ignores the other three occupants in the room.

“Wow….That was so smooth, Kell. I give you 7 out of 10.” Alex jokes.

“Pleaseee..I give it 10. So..what’s up, guys.” She greets happily.

“Well, our friend here start to become her old jealous self again.” The forward starts to explain.

“Whaatttt don’t tell me it’s about Press with Linds? Again, Tobs? Really?”

Alex just nods her head. They both turn to look at the gloomy looking midfielder.

“No…Tobin. I thought we have gone through this before? She even told you there’s nothing between her and Linds right?” Kelley reminds her friend.

Tobin again just shrugs off her shoulder. Her mind keep going back to the picture she was tagged to. Seeing Lindsey putting her arms around her girlfriend make her feel a bit unsettled. It still bothers her few hours later, when the team gathers together for their lunch that afternoon.

Seeing her girlfriend walking in laughing happily with the young midfielder by her side increase her anxiety further. As usual, Tobin kept an empty spot beside her at the table which reserve especially for Christen. When the forward passes by, she just throws a smile at Tobin but continue walking towards the buffet table with Lindsey. Tobin’s view of the two players was block when Alex suddenly sit on the empty seat beside her.

“Go sit somewhere else Alex, that’s for Chris.”

“I just want to tell you to cool it a bit with the dirty look. I can see it from a table away and sure enough your girlfriend will see it too.” Alex advised.

“She doesn’t even reply my text and now suddenly she appears laughing happily while I was worried about her?” The midfielder bristles.

“Hey..can you tone down the drama. I’m sure she will explain it to you. Plus today is game day we need to focus on the game yeah?” Alex tries to divert the midfielder attention.

Tobin doesn’t reply. She’s busy staring at her girlfriend who’s sitting comfortably with Lindsey at another table. Just the two of them. The midfielder’s frown get deeper. She quickly finishes her meal and make her way to her room to get ready for the game.

Christen turns her head just in time to see the back of her girlfriend walking out of the dining room without even acknowledging her. Her eyebrows raised. Well, that’s new. Tobin usually would not leave her side until they reach the stadium. However, she was interrupted from her thoughts when Lindsey accidently drop her glass of water on the table. 

Meanwhile upstairs, Tobin lies on her bed remembering her last episode of jealousy. They were both getting closer after their first date (by closer it meant that Tobin now starts to sit in the same table as Christen and have a small chat with her, there may be emoji involves in their texts as well).

They have just finished their game with China and on their way back to the hotel. So when Tobin saw her former PSG’s teammate was the one sitting beside her crush, she just smiles at them. Seems Christen and Lindsey is getting along very well and the young midfielder really needs more friends in the national team. So she doesn’t think too much about it. That thought however changed when she heard the forward’s laughter rang out loud from behind her.

Her first thought is that Kelley is making a fool of herself again but when she turned her head, she was surprised to see Lindsey was tickling the forward side laughing alongside her. They look so comfortable with each other presences. She can see Christen smiles get bigger when the young midfielder put her arms around her shoulder keeping the forward still while tickling her side non-stop. When their heads come closer together, Tobin jumps up and walk to the oblivious pair.

“Hey…What is happening here?” She asks while trying to keep the scowl to herself.

“Hey, Tobs…nothing much. Just congratulating this girl here for her goal.” Lindsey replies while nudging the blushing forward beside her.

Tobin frowned when she saw Christen’s reddening cheeks before turning to look at her fellow midfielder again. She was the one that supposed to congratulate her girl not Linds. So rather than say what she want to, she just muttered irritably.

“Maybe you should keep it down a bit. Not like it’s her first cap or anything so there’s nothing to be excited about. The rest of us is trying to rest here.” 

“Erm…Sorry. We will keep it down.” Christen apologizes quickly. 

The forward’s smile turn down and she turn to look out the window sadly. Tobin can see the glistening eyes before forward can hide it.

Tobin walks back to her seat. Her face remain passive. For the rest of journey, she can feel Alex keep throwing a glances at her like she was trying to say something. But Tobin just ignores her and closes her eyes pretending to sleep. When she feels the bus stop she just rush out and quickly walk into the hotel lobby hoping she can reach her room before the rage can consume her. Once she reach her room she just throw herself on the bed and scream loudly into her pillows. She keep screaming until her throat feels raw.

“Wow…that’s one way to release the stress.” Her roommate walks in during her mini meltdown.

“What did I do wrong, Cheney? I mean did I read the signal wrong? I thought she like me, you know?” Tobin sit up suddenly and just start ranting out her frustration to her roommate.

“Maybe you can start by not scolding her in front of everyone for just trying to celebrate her goal with a teammate?

Tobin sighed loudly and lay back on her bed. 

“I screw up again huh?” She whispered.

“I think so. Your attempts is getting to her but not in a good way. First you nearly get her a concussion, then you bought her that suspicious candy online that results in her having an upset stomach whole night, then the allergic reaction, then today well….”

“Okay…okay..stop. In my defense, Kelley said she ordered the candy before and it was fine. Plus she said Chris doesn’t have any allergic reaction to any flowers that she knows of. I can’t control what happen just now. The words just blurts out from my mouth.”

“Maybe you can just ask her directly rather than use Kelley as informant? I love that girl but we all know how reliable she is with all this little details. She’s so forgetful it’s a miracle that she can even remember Hope’s birthday. And Tobs, for your information the feeling that you have just now, some people calls it jealousy.”

“Whaat..I’m not jealous.” Cheney just raised her eyebrows.

“I’m not! Actually I plan to congratulate her, then…”

“Then you saw Lindsey and you thought she was trying to steal your girl?”

“….”

“….”

“Yeah…I’m….I’m jealous.” Tobin finally admits. 

“It’s a good thing I’m here then. Just follow my advice. This is what you gonna do tomorrow….”

The next day during the team breakfast, when Lauren saw Press walking in the hall with Julie, she just waves her hands gesturing for the forward to come sit beside her. 

“Hey…I save you a seat.” The forward walks reluctantly to the ‘new kids’ table. 

“Erm..Lauren, I don’t think…” She starts to say.

“Hey, morning Chris.” The voice greets her from behind.

Christen turn around to face the sheepish midfielder. Tobin bit her lips nervously trying to find courage to apologise.

“Yeah…sorry Lauren. I think I’m gonna go sit with Ali.” The forward just turns around again before walking to another table ignoring the midfielder.

“Wow…I didn’t know that Press can hold a grudge.” Amy said jokingly.

Tobin just sighs as her shoulder slump resignedly. She can feel Lauren patting her back in comfort.

“Hey..hey we talk about this, right. You cannot give up now.”

Tobin nods her head determinedly. Yes she cannot give up now. After their recovery session, Tobin waits by the pool door waiting for Christen. When the forward walks out after finishing her session, Tobin puts up her arms trying to prevent the forward from passing her.

“Hey..hey..can we talk?”

“Erm…I’ve got things to do. Sorry.” The forward tries to move pass.

“No..Please, Chris. I want to apologise for yesterday.”

“No.”

“What…”

“No…I don’t want to accept your apology.”

“Chris..please..” Tobin pleads.

“This thing keep happens, Tobin. I kept saying I’ve forgiven you but then you will do or say something that will hurt my feelings and you will apologise again later. I’ve had enough.”

“No, Chris don’t say that. Let me explain please. If after this, you don’t want to talk to me again, I will respect your decision.”

Christen sighs. “Explain then…” She states.

“So..yesterday you had a great goal.” 

“I know…but apparently I cannot celebrate it with my teammate.” The forward interjects.

“No..no..I just want to congratulate you. That’s a great goal. That’s what really I want to say yesterday.”

“So then why did you said different things?” Christen really thought Tobin will be proud of her but that doesn’t seem to be the case here.

“Can we like walk and talk? I don’t want us to be interrupt.” Tobin suggests. Knowing she need a moment before she can tell the forward the whole truth.

Christen stares deeply at Tobin’s earnest face before she just nods her head. They walk silently side by side until they reach Christen’s room. 

“Erm..do you want to come in? Julie haven’t finish her session yet.”

Tobin just shrugs her shoulder and follow the forward into the room.

“So…uhm..first I want to apologise for yesterday. I didn’t mean to burst out like that. ” Tobin starts again.

Christen sit on her bed and stares at the midfielder whose pacing back and forth in front of her nervously.

“Maybe you should just tell me why did you do it then?”

“Erm..I like you, Chris. Like for real. Not just as friends but more. I want us to be exclusive.”

Tobin watches on as the forward eyes widen.

“….”

“I need you to say something, here?” But the forward remain speechless.

Few minutes passed. Nothing. 

“Okay…I’m gonna go. Sorry, I thought you are ready. Just..just forget that I ever said anything.” Tobin rushes out. 

“Wait…wait..Tobin, wait. I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect this at all.” When she saw the midfielder head fall looking down the floor, she quickly reiterate her statement.

“I didn’t expect it because I want us to be exclusive too.” Tobin looks up in surprised.

“You do?” 

Christen just nods her head eagerly.

“I do.”

“But I saw you with Linds...you guys seems very close.” The midfielder hesitatingly asks.

“No. I mean yes we are close but she’s just like my sister. Plus, I prefer a much older midfielder.” Christen wink her eyes. She tried to wink and fails miserably but Tobin founds it adorable. She smiles back and walk  
closer to her crush.

“So there’s nothing between you and Linds?” 

“No. We are just friends.” Christen confirms.

“Wait..is that why you scold me yesterday? You thought that Linds and I? So you are what, jealous?” She doesn’t need to wait for the answer. Tobin sheepish face explained everything.

“Why didn’t you asks me?” Christen asks curiously.

“Cause I’m an idiot?” Tobin jokes.

“Yeah you are.” Christen nods her head agrees.

“Hey…I’m just joking. You don’t have to agree with me on this.” Tobin pouts.

Ignoring the pout (which is quiet hard to do considering its coming from Tobin), Christen said seriously.

“Next time, can you please just tell me what’s wrong? Can you do that? I can’t deal with this passive aggressive behavior from you anymore. Can you promise me?”

Tobin promised.

Apparently now she forgotten all about her promise because her jealousy override her common sense again. So when she heard her room door open, she just turns her body away from her roommate prying eyes.

“Hmm…it sure feels a little cold in this room. Anything that I should know about?” Christen asks jokingly.

Tobin keep her mouth shuts. She ignores the blatant attempt by her girlfriend to lift her mood.

When she feels the forward slide onto the bed behind her, Tobin steels herself. She knows what’s going to happen next. Christen start to place small kisses behind the midfielder’s neck while rubbing her arms up and down soothingly.

“Now…do you want to tell me what’s bothering you? Just tell me and I’ll do anything…” She whispers to the midfielder sensitive ears.

Tobin tried to remain impassive but her girlfriend knows her weakness and she’s not ashamed to exploits it. Tobin can’t stop the shudders that went through her body after hearing girlfriend voice in that seductive tone of hers. So she just surrenders to the inevitable and turn to lies back on her back. 

Christen then take the opportunities to place a few more kisses on her girlfriend’s neck leaving a few bites here and there. Not hard enough to leave a mark of course. Christen push herself so she lean on her side while gazing down at the brown eyes midfielder lovingly. She ran her left hand through her girlfriend’s hair knowing that it calms her.

“Come on. I don’t like to see you like this. What’s bothering you? What’s making the great Tobin Heath in this bad mood?”

“I’m angry at you.” Tobin blurt out softly.

Christen was caught off guard. Her eyes blinks a few times. She gave a serious concentrating look before regarding her girlfriend again. She takes a deep breath to calm her sudden bout of nerves.

“Okay….that’s a good start. But may I know why you are angry with me?” 

“First, you didn’t even invite me to join you this morning, and then you didn’t tell me that Linds is joining you too and then you didn’t even answer my text! After all that you don’t even greet me when you came back for lunch. You are too busy with Linds to notice me right?” Tobin finished and let out a puff of air.

Christen eyes her girlfriend’s face. On top of the pout, she watches as the frown is back on the midfielder’s face which is a good indicator that Tobin is serious. She leans down and plant a small kiss on the pouting lips trying to soothes the agitated midfielder.

“Okay..first, I did invite you before remember? But you said you just want to laze around all day when we have a night game. So I just assume it will be the same this time around? I’m sorry if I made the wrong assumptions this time. Next time, I promise. You will be the first person I invite for any outing that I plan to do. Okay?” She waits until the midfielder gives a small nod, before she continues.

“Hmm… about Linds..well we all jump bump into each other when we are getting out of the café. She asked whether she can join us so we just said yes. She likes coffee too so we thought why not right?” Christen wait a few minute waiting for her girlfriend to say something. When none came, she just laid her head on top of her girlfriend shoulder before she continues again.

“Now, about your text, well Ali had this rules that we can’t use our phone this morning. She insisted that we have to catch up on all our missing time together and she doesn’t want us to have any interruptions. Well I can tell you, the girl drink a lot of coffee when she saw she got a call and few texts from Ash but cannot do anything about it. I’m sure she will be able to run the flank up and down few times tonight with all the energy she gets from the coffee.”

“But then you can just text me when you come back?” Tobin insists. With the technology nowadays she really found it hard to be apart from her phone. So she was surprised when Kriegs can even suggest such a thing in the first place.

Christen pushes herself up slightly when she heard her girlfriend disbelief tone.

“Erm…I just thought it’s nothing important? I mean what can you possibly text to me about? We are currently rooming together and I just barely gone for few hours?” Christen asks while a bit oblivious to her girlfriend’s hurt feelings.

“Well if that is the case, then you don’t have to worry anymore. I will just text you when we are not rooming together and when we didn’t meet each other for few months then.” Tobin tries to push off her girlfriend. 

“What…hey no. Don’t twist around my word like that.” Wow. Her girlfriend is super sensitive right now. She needs to deal with this cautiously. 

When the midfielder sits up and tries to push her off again, Christen moves to straddle her girlfriend and just put her arms around her shoulder, holding on tightly. She can feel the midfielder getting more and more  
work up and her breaths turns faster. Uh…oh. She’s hyperventilating.

“Tobin..baby. Please calm down. Just take a deep breath. Please…for me.” Christen soothes. 

She held the midfielder close until she feels her girlfriend’s breathing turn to normal. Tobin averted her eyes when the forward lift her chin up. 

“You okay? Hey..no..come on look at me. I miss those lovely brown eyes.” The forward persuades gently.

When their eyes met, Christen see how upset her girlfriend is. She went back to what happen just few minutes earlier thinking back on what trigger her girlfriend’s anxiety. Her eyes widen when she realises that all Tobin questions is leading to one main thing. Oh she want to slap herself for not seeing the signs much earlier.

“Is this about Linds and me again?” Tobin look down playing with the hem of her girlfriend’s shirt.

“I’ll take that as yes then. Now..I’m gonna tell you this for the last time. There is nothing going on with me and Lindsey. She’s not the one I want. I want you. Only you.” Christen insists.

“But..just now during lunch...” 

“No..there is nothing there.”

“Why are you sitting with her then?” Tobin continues her questioning.

Christen shrugs her shoulder. “My seat is occupied by your bff?”

“I think she likes you.”

“I don’t care. I like you more.” 

“You always laugh with her.” Christen raised her eyebrow at her stubborn girlfriend.

“I laugh with you more.”

“And she’s always near you, all the time. She even sits beside you on the bus.” Tobin continues. Her immature pouts appears again.

Christen chuckles softly and leans back to look at the midfielder. She’s growing very amuse at her girlfriend’s behavior. This is much better than the tense moment earlier. When Tobin notice that the forward is grinning at her, she crosses her arms.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Her pouts deepen.

“Oh..I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing with you.” Christen grins widen when Tobin looks sternly at her.

Before Tobin can argues further, Christen leans in and kiss her. Tobin feel her body melt into her girlfriend. Yes her girlfriend is really good at this. Tobin ran her fingers through Christen’s hair puling the forward closer deepening the kiss. Christen roll her hip down on the midfielder’s lap eliciting a moan pass Tobin’s lips. Christen grinned against Tobin’s lips as her hands roam around the midfielder’s body. Tobin sneaky hands meanwhile make its way towards Christen ass, grasping it as she move in to kiss her girlfriends neck. 

Christen moans when Tobin bites the small skin on her neck and suck it hard. She continue her treatment along Christen neck and only stop after hearing the small hiss from the forward. She smirks when she saw the splattering red mark on her girlfriend’s neck. See whether Linds will get the message now. 

Christen leans back to catch her breath. 

“Did you just seriously leave a mark on my neck? On a game day?” She asks breathlessly.

“Uh huh.” Her girlfriend’s tone apprehensive.

She brought gentle fingers to Tobin’s cheek. “You know I’m gonna kill you, after this right?”

“Uh huh.” Tobin continues with the same tone.

Christen wasn’t sure whether to smile or frown. So she just pushes her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“But because we have a game tonight, I will let you live. Plus I’m gonna miss you if you’re not here.”

Christen gives more genuine smiles and Tobin relaxes.

“For the record, I find that your jealousy is adorably cute.”

“What…I’m not jealous.” Tobin vehemently denies.

“….”

“I’m not!”

“…”

“……”

“……….”

“Okay….maybe I’m just a little bit jealous.” Tobin admits her pouts appear again.

Christen takes the midfielder hands holding it tight.

“And just for your information, I can feel myself falling for you.” Christen confesses.

“You do?” 

Christen just nods her head.

“….”

“Erm…do you erm..?” The forward asks back timidly, trying to calm her nerves.

Tobin shakes her head. “I can’t see myself falling for you.”

Christen looks down at their join hands dejectedly. 

“That’s because I already am. I love you, Chris. I really do.”

Tobin bring their joined hands to her lips and kiss her girlfriend’s hand. Christen smiles happily at Tobin’s attempt to be chivalrous. She felt comforting warmth spread to her body the moment the midfielder’s lips touch the back of her hand. 

Well, maybe… just maybe….I’m already in love with her too, Christen thought to herself.


	8. She's okay

“Are you okay? I mean the girl really step on your hands hard. Shouldn’t you wrap it up with ice or something?” Ali asked in a worried tone. 

“Nah... It’s nothing. Just a bruise and swollen wrist. Nothing's broken. I can handle it.” Tobin shrugs her shoulder dismissing the defender’s concern. 

Ali, Ash and Tobin just arrive in LA’s airport waiting for Christen to pick them up. They went straight to the airport after the game ended. When Tobin saw the forward's slim figure coming towards them, Tobin can’t stop the smile from appearing on her face. Her girlfriend’s here and Tobin can feel her whole demeanor relaxed. 

Christen pick up her pace and slow jogs towards the smiling midfielder hugging her tightly. She’s here. Eeeeeek!!! The forward internally scream.

“Hey I miss you so much! How was the game? Sorry I missed it. I thought the photoshoot will finished early.” Christen rambles on. 

“It's okay. We've won.” Tobin replies back nonchalantly as if the wins is not something to be excited about. But Christen knows better so she just smiles adoringly at her humble girlfriend.

“And I miss you too.” She hold Christen close with her right arm while taking a deep breath smelling her girlfriend’s familiar scent. 

Tobin like to smell her girlfriend’s perfume because it always reminds her of home. They broke apart when they heard a throat clears beside them. 

“I miss you too, Pressy.” Ash said jokingly. 

“Now I don’t want to disturb this love fest but I’m really tired. Can we go now?” Ali elbows the keeper on the gut. 

“Hey…Don’t be rude. They just miss each other. I think it’s sweet.”

Both player's cheek turns red in embarrassment. 

“Sorry guys… I just miss my cuddle buddy here. Let’s go. I park just around the corner. I told the guard it’s only gonna be for 5 minutes.” 

She pulls Tobin's left hand to guide her but then she notice the slight wince the midfielder made when her hands touch her wrists. She look down at their join hands and sees the dark bruise on her girlfriend’s left hand. 

“Hey…What happen to your hand?” Christen asks concern.

Before the forward can asks further, Tobin pulls Christen closer to her side and slung her right arms around her girlfriend and kiss her cheek.

“It’s nothing. Come on. Let’s go before Ash become grumpier.”

By the time they reach Christen's rental house, it’s already after midnight. So she just shows the other couple the guest bedroom and after making sure they have everything they need for the night, she pulls her sleepy girlfriend to her bedroom.

When Tobin sees the bed, she start to crawl to her side of the bed and drop her head on the pillow. Sighing loudly in relief. 

“Na'ah…no...you need to change first. You can’t wear your jeans to bed.”

Tobin shakes her head and just grunts unhappily into her pillows. Christen sighed. 

“I know you are tired but I want you to be comfortable. Come on, you don’t have to do anything, I'll help you change. Just turn around a bit so I can unhook your jeans.” The forward to persuade her girlfriend.

Tobin slowly turn around but her eyes remain shut stubbornly. Christen smiles at the midfielder childish antic. Nope that’s not adorable.

Christen slowly proceed to unbutton and pull the jeans away from Tobin's leg and replace it with her own shorts. She was thinking of changing her girlfriend’s shirts too but looking at Tobin peaceful face, she just let it go. Just for tonight. So she just pull the covers up and tuck in her girlfriend. She lean down and kiss her on the forehead lovingly. 

“Sleep tight. Love you.” She whispered to the oblivious midfielder. 

Earlier in the car, Tobin hardly say a word on their way back home choosing to let Ali tell the whole story on what happen to her hand. From the story Christen knows that her girlfriend downplayed her pain. It got to be hurt. She know Tobin doesn’t like to appear weak in front of other people and it’s up to her to take care of her injured middy. 

After finishing her routine for the night she slips in beside her girlfriend. As if the move has been rehearsed many times before Tobin unconsciously lift her arms slightly and pull the forward closer towards her body. Her face nuzzled into space at Christen’s neck and shoulder. Once the midfielder settles back down, Christen let Tobin slow breathing lull her into sleep.

Tobin wakes up when she feel the sunlight bears down directly behind her eyelids. She turns away and hide her face behind her girlfriend’s neck while pulling the forward’s body close until no space left between them. She really miss holding her girlfriend close like this. She place a few kisses along the back of Christen’s neck lovingly. After a while, she starts to take few nips along the forward’s neck. She can’t help it. Her girlfriend’s neck is so delectable and she like to have a taste whenever she can.

Christen starts to come awake when she feels the wisps of breath tickling against her neck. Not to mention the small little pinch she felt behind her neck too. And before Tobin can get more adventurous with her teeth (which usually end up with her having a nice hickey) Christen turns around to face her girlfriend.

“Morning…”

“Hey, morning, baby.” Tobin whispers back lovingly. She leans in to place a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

Before she can come near, Christen put up her hands up to her mouth. When Tobin just raises her eyebrows as the forward just shakes her head.

“Morning breath…” Christen explains.

Tobin smiles and she pulls the hands away. 

“Nope…I want my kiss. You owe me a kiss.” Tobin says not relenting, instead she lean down closer.

This time there’s no resistance from the forward at all. She let Tobin lead the kiss knowing the midfielder will not stop until she’s satisfied. Logical thinking cut off, they continue to lose themselves in the kiss.   
Christen open her legs when she feels the midfielder move on top of her. One of Tobin’s leg fall in between hers. Christen moans when Tobin rubs her thigh on her center. Their desire amplifies and Christen can feels her head is spinning by this point. They start to grind on each other breathing hard.

When Tobin pushes herself up slightly she can see the lust in her girlfriend’s eyes. Her face only inches from Christen and she stares hungrily when the forward’s tongue comes out to lick her lips. Before she can lean down and capture the red lips again, there’s a knock on the door.

“Hey lovebirds! Are you up? Press? Do you mind if I made breakfast? Ash is hungry.” Ali shouts out.

At the same time, Tobin’s stomach grumbles loudly. Both looks down at the source of the noise in surprise. Christen grin and let out a small chuckle when her girlfriend’s face start to flush red.

“Aw…you hungry too, huh?” Christen tease.

Rather than let it bothers her, Tobin replies back huskily.

“Yes…but I’m craving for something else.” She lean sideways while running her eyes up and down her girlfriend’s body.

Now it’s the forward’s turn to feel the warmth on her face.

“Guys? Are you up?” Ali voice ring out again questioningly.

Christen pushes her girlfriend’s shoulder trying to hide her embarrassment and Tobin laugh happily as she fell backwards on the bed. The forward move out of the bed and open her bedroom’s door.

“Yeah…Ali we are up. You go ahead and start on the breakfast. I will come out soon.” Christen said her face still flush red.

Ali looking at the forward’s red face and just grin evilly. Uh..oh.. Here comes the teasing.

“Oh…If you want more time, no worries. I can start the breakfast myself. You don’t have to rush. You know so you can finish whatever…” The defender wiggles her eyebrows teasingly.

Christen can hear the smalls chuckles from behind her. She just throw her teammate a smile. It’s too early to be tease like this.

“Erm…no. I will be out soon.” Ali just nods her head, her eyes crinkles happily.

Christen turns back to look at the other occupant in the room and shake her head. 

“Oh…You like that, huh?”

“Yup.” Tobin replies cheekily.

Christen gives a small smile before moving closer to the bed.

“Now..come on. Get up. It’s late. I already miss my yoga session.”

She waits for her girlfriend to move but the midfielder just lay on the bed motionless trying to get back to sleep. Christen pulls back the cover and sit down on the bed beside her girlfriend and pulls her right arm.

“Tobin…come on.” Hearing the pleading voice, Tobin sighs in surrender and just follow the forward to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

By the time Christen finishes her morning routine, the midfielder still brushing her teeth while at the same time trying to hide her flinch every time her left hand moves. Christen watch her girlfriend’s behavior while leaning against the bathroom doorways. When their eyes meet on the mirror, Christen just raises her eyebrows and waits. 

“My wrist hurts.” Tobin admits sheepishly.

“I know.” Christen replies back softly.

“But the swelling is gone now. So it’s just the bruise that’s bothering me.” The midfielder says defensively.

Christen just nods her head but didn’t say anything else. She know the admission really hard for her girlfriend. So she just shrugs her shoulder, wrap her arms around the midfielder’s waist from behind and put her chin on her shoulder.

“You know I care about you right?” She asks. 

She wait until Tobin nods her head before she continues.

“So can you just let me take care of you? You don’t have to pretend with me. Okay?” 

Tobin look up at the green eyes that stares back at her kindly and lovingly from the mirror. 

“Okay…” The midfielder shrugs with a small grin.

Satisfied with the answer, the forward give a chaste kiss to the midfielder’s cheek.

“Now...what do you want for breakfast?” 

“You…” 

Christen chuckle against Tobin’s neck. “Sorry, I’m not on the menu. I don’t think Ali will like it.”

“But…” The adorable pouts appear.

“Nope. Put the pout away. I’m still not on the menu. But I can be on your lunch's menu after Ash and Ali leaves. The faster they have their breakfast the faster they will leave, right?” Christen winks and wiggle her eyebrows jokingly. 

To her surprise Tobin suddenly turn around and pulls her out of the bedroom. Once they reach the hallway, Tobin shouts towards the other bedroom’s door.

“Ash!!!! Wake up you lazy bum! I’m gonna eat your breakfast if you don’t get up!” 

They heard the loud thump coming from the room signaling the keeper’s waking state. While Tobin sit herself down on the stool opposite the kitchen islands, she hears the small jogs before the keeper slides in to the kitchen. Yes, Ash slides in like she was riding her board on a good wave. 

Such a show off, Tobin scoff internally when she see Christen’s eyes light up impress with the keeper’s move while Ali’s just shakes her head at her girlfriend’s antic. Tobin was calculating whether she can make the same move to impress her girlfriend when Christen puts her breakfast (her favorite Cap’n Crunch of course) in front of her.

“Don’t even think about it. I don’t want you to hurt your other hand.” She lean down to whispers to the midfielder’s ear.

“Now, be a good girl and eat your breakfast.” She continues and place a small kiss on top of her pouting girlfriend’s head.

She heard Ash snorts from beside her and turn her head to glare at the keeper hard.

“Yeah, Tobs be a good girl and eat you breakfast. You are whipped.”

“No…I’m not!” Denies the midfielder under her breath. Throwing a cautious glance to the pair in front of them hoping her girlfriend didn’t hear her denial.

When Ali and Christen continues chatting without showing any indications that they heard her, she repeats again.

“I’m not.”

“You do, too. If she asks you to jump you will just ask back how high.” Ashlyn teases back.

Before Tobin can replies back, Christen sits down between her and Ash with her own breakfast. Oats. Yuck.

“Why didn’t you eat? You don’t like it when it’s too soggy. Come on, I thought it’s your favorite?”

Tobin shrugs off her shoulder and she can see from the corner of her eyes the keeper’s giving her a condescending smile. She just looks down on her cereal bowl timidly and pretends to take a sip of her coffee. She grimace when she feel the slight twinge on her wrist. Christen just shakes her head at her stubborn girlfriend. The midfielder rather just go through her pain than admit that it hurts her hand to move it.

Ash snorts again. However, her behavior doesn’t go unnoticed by her own girlfriend. When Ali put Ash’s breakfast in front of her, she slaps the side of the keeper’s head.

“Stop teasing the girl. Let her eat in peace. Now, YOU big a good girl and eat your breakfast. Kyle’s gonna pick us up in an hour. You know how long you need to get ready.” Ali reprimands.

“Ow….But didn’t you see….” Ash stop when Ali crosses her arms.

“…Okay…” Ash softly replies back pouting her lips.

Tobin smirks at the keeper. Heh…how’s the table has turn now. 

“Whipped.” She mouth the word and raises her eyebrows challengingly.

Before Ash can retort back, the defender pipes up.

“Nope….Do not start that again. Eat.” Ali instructs her girlfriend.

Christen smiles at the defender. She’s appreciate Ali’s effort to keep her playful keeper in line. At least now she can coax her own girlfriend to eat her own breakfast. Without looking at the other pair, she pulls Tobin’s bowl nearer to her body and just take the spoon from her girlfriend’s grasps. She just take a spoonful of the awful cereal and offers it to her girlfriend. 

“You need to eat too. Come on.” She nudged the midfielder beside her when the midfielder hesitates.

Tobin smiles at her caring girlfriend. She just opens her mouth and leans in to take the spoon but her face turn to grimace when she taste the soggy cereal. Too long soaking in milk will do that. As she tries to swallow down the one in her mouth, Christen just rolls her eyes at the midfielder. She pick up the bowl and throw the contents into the sink and replace it with a new batch. She sits back down and offers her girlfriend another spoonful.

Tobin takes it this time without hesitation and chew the food happily. Christen just continue alternately feeding herself and her girlfriend while continue chatting with her guest. After finishing their breakfast, Tobin offers to wash the dishes but Ali just shakes her head.

“No….you need to rest your wrist. Let me do it. Press is nice enough to let us stay for the night. So this is just a small thing to repay her back. Ash, you go pack our things. You two can just hang out in the living room.” She pushes the other three players out of the kitchen.

Looking at the stupefied face of her teammates, Ash just nods her head.

“Yes…I know. She really is bossy.” Ash said before going back to her room to pack.

Hours later after Ali and Ash left with Kyle, they were laying out on the sofa cuddling while trying to catch up on Christen’s favorite TV shows “Game of Throne”. Tobin doesn’t get what’s so exciting about the TV shows. It’s just a bunch of people trying to take over a throne? But she will never say no for a chance to cuddle with her girlfriend.

Tobin run her right hands through her girlfriend hairs while resting her left hand behind her girlfriend’s back. Christen let out a smile when she feel Tobin’s hand running through her hair. She doesn’t believes how much of a cuddler and how touchy her girlfriend really was. 

When they first hang out together for a movie night, they were sitting side by side and Christen remember how Tobin fake a big yawn just so she can rest her arms around her shoulder. Tobin sit still trying to gage Christen’s response on her suave move and when she saw the blushing cheeks, she smirked and pulled the forward closer to her side smiling happily. And the rest is history. 

Whenever they were alone together afterwards, Tobin always had her hands on some parts of the forward’s body. It’s like she can’t be apart with the forward any longer than necessary and she makes it up by touching her girlfriend whenever she can. Christen loves it and she really doesn’t mind when she was being tease by her other teammates on how clingy Tobin is. It’s not clingy if she likes it too, right.

“Do you want to go back to Portland with me?” The midfielder asks suddenly.

The forward remain quiet and Tobin waits patiently for her girlfriend’s reply. None came. When she think enough time has passes for a proper reply, she bring it up again.

“You don’t have to if you don’t feel like it. I just want you to be there?” Tobin insists.

“Erm…Maybe it’s not such a good idea then. Cause then you’ll just be alone and bored when I’m busy with the club. Never mind, just ignore my question yeah?” Tobin rambles on nervously.

“You know…when you invite people to come with you, it helps if you gives them a chance to answer before you change your mind?” Christen looks up and smiles teasingly at her girlfriend.

“So erm…do you want to come home with me?”

“Hmm…it depends. Did you want me to come so that I can help with your furniture shopping again?” 

The last time she was there, she ends up furniture shopping with her girlfriend and they both spend the next few days reorganizing the living room and bedroom to Christen’s liking, of course.

“No…you know everything already set up since you left last time. I just miss your presence there. It feels empty without you. Even the pillows doesn’t smell like you anymore. So you’ll come?” Tobin voice sound hopeful.

Christen heart melts. How can anyone say no after they heard that?

“Of course I’ll come with you. It’s not the same here without you too.” She leans in and meet her girlfriend’s still lips.

They continue kissing ignoring the shows plays out in the background.

“Hey baby, how’s your left wrist?” Christen leans up and asks with a seductive tone.

“What do you mean?” Tobin raises her eyebrows and gave a curious smile.

“Oh…I just want you to have your lunch now. But only if you can move your hands of course.”

Tobin grins wide when she get the meaning behind her girlfriend’s words and pulls her girlfriend lips down. 

“Don’t worry….about…it..we’ll…manage..just fine..” Tobin lets out in between kisses.

They did it. Tobin finally get her lunch and Christen now can really say that her girlfriend’s right hand…it works the same as the left. 

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	9. Glad you are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter ..insert deep sigh here...it went totally on different path..from what I have in mind..

“Is she here yet?”

Kling just shrugs her shoulder. “I think I saw her comes in just now. She headed straight to the bar to get a drink I guess.” 

Tobin turns around and search the bar hoping she can catch the dark hair forward. She raises her eyebrow when she sees her girlfriend chatting with a guy beside her. Christen turns back around to give her order to the bartender and the man beside her moves closer to the oblivious forward. 

Feeling protective all of sudden Tobin rushes quickly toward her. Just as she reaches the forward side, she notices the guy starts to place his arms around her girlfriend shoulder. Before the arms can even touch Christen smooth skin she grasps it with her right arm and shakes her heads at the same time. 

“Sorry man, she’s taken.” She said as politely as possible. 

Before he can say anything further, Tobin wrap her left arm around her girlfriend waist from behind staking her claim. She glares at the man as his eyes widen surprise at her sudden move. He puts up his hands in surrender. 

“Oops sorry...I don’t mean to intrude on your territory or anything.” He said before walking away. 

Christen turns her head slightly when she feels the familiar arms on her waist. She smiles when she see her girlfriend’s face.

“Hey, baby.” The forward greets then lean close to place a kiss on Tobin’s cheek. 

“Where did you come from? I didn’t see you just now.”

“I told you to text me when you arrive right? I can wait for you at the entrance?” The midfielder asks curiously. 

“Nope. I'm a big girl. I can walk myself into a club. Plus I don’t want to disturb your celebration with your teammates. Don’t worry about it. I’m here safe and sound right.” 

Tobin shakes her head at how innocent her girlfriend sound. She doesn’t even realise what nearly happen just now. Rather than tell her, Tobin just guide her girlfriend back to their table at the back of the club after getting her drinks. She promise herself to teach the forward about self-awareness when she’s in a club. But she doesn’t plan to let her girl go to any club without her in future of course. 

When they reach the back table, Kling and Emily jumps up to hug her girlfriend in greeting. Tobin just watch their interactions with a smile. Of course the smile dims a bit when Lindsey stand up few minutes later to give her girlfriend a hug as well. When the hug goes a little bit long for her comfort she just clears her throat. 

“Watch the hands, Linds.” She warns under her breath.  
Christen smiles when she heard the warnings. Oh god she was still jealous after all this time. After the tall midfielder release her, Christen ran her hands down Tobin’s arm till she reach her fingers. Slowly she link her fingers with the midfielder and can see her tense shoulder relaxed a bit. 

Tobin continues introduce Christen to the rest of her teammate smiling proudly when they welcome her girlfriend with an open arms. After all introductions complete, Tobin pull Christen to another secluded table near the back and let her slide in first before she follows suit. 

“Before I forgot I just want to say you look beautiful tonight. The dress really looks good on you.” Tobin compliments. 

Christen blushes red. “Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Tobin smiles and moves closer. She let her right arms rest on the forward shoulder while her finger lazily plays with her hair. 

“So can I get a proper kiss now?” Tobin wiggles her eyebrows her voice hopeful.

Christen smiles wide and then leaned in close and kiss the midfielder’s lips softly. She let Tobin lead the kiss and they continue to kiss until the need to catch their breath force them to stop. When she pulls back she sees Tobin’s grinning happily ear to ear. She caress her fingers along her girlfriend’s jaw before she whispers out lovingly. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” Tobin replies back.

“Now let’s get back to you. What did you do after I left for the game? Wait...let me guess. You go shopping huh? How much did you spend?” The midfielder teases. 

“Yes..I went shopping and if you want me to show what I bought for tonight you better stop that.” Christen teases back. 

“Okay baby.” Tobin concedes and kiss her girlfriend cheek to placate her. 

Christen smiles at how easy her girlfriend change her demeanor. 

“Well what do you want to eat? I can order for us.” Tobin asks. 

Christen just shrugs off her shoulder. “Surprise me. I’m too hungry I can eat anything.” 

“Ok don’t go anywhere. I don’t want you to get lost later.” The midfielder advice before going out from their secluded booth. 

Christen nods her head agrees nonchalantly. She scrolls through her phone while waiting for her girlfriend to comeback. 

“Hey Chris.” The forward looks up and smile when she saw Emily and Meg standing in front of her. 

“Hey guys..wats up.”  
“So erm..well Tobin asks us to accompany you while she wait for the food.”

Christen raises her eyebrows. 

“Well guys, as you can see I’m perfectly fine. I don’t need a baby sitter.” She replied trying to hide her annoyance. Unsuccessfully.

Meg just shakes her head when she saw the start of frown on the forward’s face. 

“No..what she really meant is that Tobin doesn’t want you to get bored while waiting for her. So she suggests for us to catch up.” Meg tried to reason with the forward. 

Christen sighed loudly. She knew how protective her girlfriend is but sometimes she just felt it’s a bit too much. She was disturb from her musings when both player slides in to her booth from both side. Yeap, that’s not obvious at all. 

“Well did you see our game just now? Let me tell you, I don’t know what has gotten into our captain but her passes and shots is really on point this year.” Meg said jokingly. 

Of course everybody in the team knows what’s happening to their captain. It relates to the blushing forward beside them. 

“Yeah, I mean don’t get me wrong she’s already good before but this time it’s like she went to another level, you know.” Emily adds in. 

She then high five her fellow thorns teammate when Christen’s red cheek turn darker. 

“Oh god, guys stop. She trained hard so obviously it will reflect on her games.” Christen replies back humbly. 

“Oh really..we thought her games improves because of her practice with certain someone.” Meg wiggles her eyebrows up and down. 

“Please you just said that to cover up the fact that she nutmeg you every time you guys practice.” When Meg eyes just widen up Christen grins evilly. 

“Yeah she told me about it.” Feeling smug at her answer.

“Ohohoho… I don’t think she told you everything. She didn’t tell you that when you didn’t call her she just mops around? She doesn’t even want to hang out with us at all. And the fact that tonight she just came here because you said you want to meet us. Maybe you can tell her it’s good to mingle with the rest of her teammates too?” 

“Hmm…well thank you for the update, Meg. I don’t control what she want to do with her free time but I’ll see whether I can do something about that.” 

“I actually don’t bother so much about that. It’s Tobin. She just does her thing at her own pace. Okay, coming back to me, do you think you can teach me the trick with the one touch thing? Or is it just for Tobin?” Emily interjects jokingly.

“Oh..you wanna go there huh? Well, miss I’m sensitive to sunburn. How about I give you one month supplies of Coppertone sunblock and you stop with the teasing?” Christen tries to bribe the younger girl. 

They continues to jokes around till another figure stands in front of their table. 

“Hey Chris. How are you?” Lindsey greets. 

Well I’m still fine like half an hour ago when we’ve met?” Christen jokingly replied. 

“Erm… guys can I talk to Chris alone?” Hearing the serious tone from the tall midfielder, both Thorn players’ nods their head and move out from the booth. 

Lindsey slides in to sit beside the forward whom looking on curiously at her. 

“So what’s up Linds.”

“Can you talk to Tobin for me?” 

“Okay...but about what?”

“About our relationship.” 

Christen raises her eyebrow. 

“Erm…Sorry, Linds. What relationship?” 

“Yes…Linds. Please enlighten me a bit here. What relationship are you talking about?” Tobin voices calls out from the front of the table.

Tobin slides in toward her girlfriend other side and circle her arms around Christen shoulder possessively.

“That’s the thing, Tobin. There’s no relationship. But you keep glaring at me whenever I’m near Chris like I’m trying to steal your girlfriend or something and it makes me a little bit uncomfortable.” The younger player explained.

“Well you are the one that said you have a crush on her.”

“What? Wait..is this true?” Christen look in shock turning her head left and right looking at both player waiting for their answer.

All this while she thought that it was hilarious that Tobin feels a bit jealous of her interactions with the young midfielder. She didn’t know that the girl have a crush on her and that her girlfriend even knows about it. This totally changes the situations.

“Well, that was like a long time ago when I just got into camp. I mean you have such a beautiful eyes and smile you know. I just thought maybe I can get to know you better. Wanted to ask you out for a coffee. But your girl here put a stop to it.”

Christen can feel Tobin tighten her grasps on her shoulder. She put her right hand on her girlfriend’s lap and rub her thighs comfortingly.

“Well, just so you know Linds, I’ve set my eyes on Tobin too. So I can tell you honestly that I will most definitely decline your offer for a coffee if you asked back then.” Christen replies back.

“Hear that, Tobin. So can you cool down a bit on your glaring?” Lindsey asked.

“Well, don’t worry Linds. She will not do that anymore. I’ll make sure of it.” Christen replied on her girlfriend’s behalf.

The tall midfielder just nods her head and moves out from the booth.

“Thanks, Chris. See ya, Tobs.”

When they were left alone once again, Christen turns her head to stare at her sheepish girlfriend.

“So…” She starts.

“So…” Her girlfriend replied back.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Linds had a crush on me?” 

Christen nudged the silent midfielder hoping it can prompt her to tell the truth. Tobin just shrugs her shoulder.

“Didn’t think you want to know. Why? Will it make a difference?” Tobin grunts unhappily.

“Well…yeah. I mean then at least I may not easily accept your invitation for coffee if I know there’s someone else out there that have a crush on me.” 

Tobin huffed angrily and moves her arms away and slides to sit the corner of the booth. Her pouting lips make an appearance when she crossed her arms. Christen smiles and shakes her head at her moody girlfriend. She really don’t understand how can her girlfriend really thought she got any competition whatsoever. She slides closer to the midfielder.

Tobin grumbles and tried to pull herself further away from her girlfriend but stop when she already reached the end of the booth. Before the forward can start her teasing again, the waitress came to the table bringing their food.

“Hey, Tobin. Are you having fun yet? So when are you going to cash in on the date that you owes me?” The waitress asked while winking her eyes at the midfielder jokingly. She love to tease the squirming girl and grin when she saw the hint of blush starts on Tobin’s cheek.

“Erm..yeah, Sherry. Sorry, erm let me introduce you, this is Christen. She’s my girlfriend.” The midfielder replied back hesitantly.

The waitress eyes widen when she heard that. Well she was just joking with the midfielder and she really didn’t want to get into any drama with the girlfriend. She turns hoping she can explain before Tobin’s girlfriend become angry but to her surprise, Christen just smiles.

“Hi, Sherry. I’m Christen. Well, she can’t go with you on that date tonight because she’s with me. But you guys can arrange it on another date. I don’t mind.” The forward replies back nonchalantly.

“Waatt…no I don’t want to go out with her!” 

“No…Wait..I’m just joking, hun…”

Both said at the same time with perplexed look on their face. Christen watched as both eyes widen exasperatedly when she shrug off her shoulder.

“No, really I don’t mind. I mean I know she’s hot so it doesn’t surprise me that other people want to date her too.”

“Well…I don’t want to date her! I only want you!” Tobin replied back vehemently.

“Yeah, listen to her hunny. She can’t stop talking about you all the time when she’s here. I’m just trying to tease her a bit. Really we are just friend. I mean I’m more like her sister. We don’t have anything going’s on here.” Sherry insisted.

“Yeah, babe. Please trust me. I’m not cheating on you at all. You are all I need. I don’t need anyone else.” Tobin pleads. She pulls Christen’s right hand and hold it tight between her palms.

Christen waits a few seconds before letting out a small chuckles.

“I know. I’m just joking.” She smiles wide. When both pair of eyes turn to look blankly at her, her chuckles turn to laughter. Once she quieted down from her fit of laughter, she turns to the gaping waitress. 

“Sorry, Sherry. I can’t help it. I know you guys are just friend. I think Tobin here forgot that she mentioned you before.”

The waitress take a deep breath of relief and smiles back at the laughing forward. 

“Oh god..you really gonna give me heart attack. Not bad, girl not bad. You won this round. Tobin, you better keep the girl here. She’s a keeper.” 

“Nope..I’m a forward.” Christen replies back happily.  
Sherry just laugh before walking back to the kitchen. Tobin in the meantime glanced down at their clasped hands and tighten it when Christen stood up to reach her food.

“I need my hand to eat, Tobin.” 

The midfielder refused to release her grasp making it difficult for her to finish her meal but Christen just let it go. She know her girlfriend will let go when she’s ready. By the time she finished half of her dinner, with difficulties of course, Tobin haven’t even touch her food at all. She tried to coax the midfielder to eat her meal but she adamantly refused.

“Babe, you need to eat.” Tobin stubbornly shakes her head.

“Come on. What’s the matter now? I thought you are hungry?” 

“Do you really mean about what you said earlier?”

“….”

“When you said that you’ll reconsider my invitation for coffee if you know about Linds.”

“Is this what’s been bothering you all this while?” Tobin nods her head.

“Well, just now when Sherry jokes that she want to date me, you don’t even bat an eye. You are not even jealous. You said she can even date me when I’m free.” The midfielder continues pouting.

“Hey…hey look at me. I’m really glad that you have the courage to ask me out for coffee that day. Just for your information, I’ve actually planned to just accidently bumped into you and maybe asked you out the next day. I’ve even went through the plan with Ali just to brainstorm, you know.”

“Really?” Tobin eyes light up.

“Yeap, really. I know Sherry is not a threat, babe. You’ve told me about her when you guys first met remember. Something about she’s not your type. So I know she’s safe.” She continues on.

“Nadim, however, better watched her lingering eyes. I don’t care whether she’s a future doctor or not, but if she even looked at you one more time that I deem inappropriate for a teammate, I will break her fingers. One by one. I’ve already asked Kling to warn her. And if you ever think of cheating on me, I will kill you. Capiche?” Christen voice threaten seriously. 

Tobin eyes widen seeing the changes on her girlfriend face from playful to serious in a matter of seconds. She gulped hard and slowly nodded her head.

“Now can you finish your dinner? I want to celebrate your win tonight and I believe you’ll want to see me modelling my new lingerie’s that I just bought.” The forward winked her eyes, her face changed back relaxed.

Tobin take a deep breath of relief, smiles wide and nods her head happily. She starts on her meal, her right hand still grasps Christen’s left hand tightly. They took turned feeding each other and if Christen occasionally threw a glare at the Portland’s striker when she looks their way, well her girlfriend entitled to it, Tobin thought.


	10. Just the way you are

“I mean you get me you know. She kept saying I’m too competitive and asked me to let my hair down a bit but hey I can’t do that in a game right? That’s like totally different thing. You cannot expect me to just give up like that. Then she even said that I’m a sore loser! Who the hell said that? Do you think you can smile and be happy when you are losing? She’s supposed to know that about me!” Tobin voices raised with each point. 

Allie just nods her head absently. When her roommate barged into the room and started her ranting, she tried to calm her down but it was unsuccessful.

“Yes..of course you can’t be happy if you are losing in a game. It’s our life and mission to get to this level and surely she don’t think losing is okay. I just don’t get it that she can just said that when we all know how stress she was when she cannot score against China games last time.” 

“Wait…what are you talking about?” Tobin stops her pacing.

“Well, you said she asked you to let it go when we are losing which is totally stupid...so..I’m just agreeing with you.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Yes you did. You said that she was not serious enough in the game and she don’t understand how hard you work to be at this level.”

“Not the soccer games..Al…”

“Huh?”

“I’m talking about Chess…chess..we’ve played chess, Al.” Tobin explained.

“…”

“……”

“…”

“Al…you okay?”

“Tobs, I’m sorry I have to say this to you but you are such a pain in the ass! It’s just a chess game! Let it go. She's your girlfriend for god sake. Why are you making it such a big thing?” Allie shouted out while throwing her pillows at her roommate. 

“But...” The midfielder tries to defend herself. 

“There’s no but. In a relationship, the girl always win Harry.” Tobin just raises her eyebrow at this. 

“The other girl. You know what I meant.” Allie emphasized her point.

“But, she’s supposed to let me win once in a while too.” Tobin lay down on her bed continues sulking unhappily.

“Harry, don’t lie to me. You just like to win and now for the first time ever you are losing and with your girlfriend no less. You are just embarrassed and you are just too proud to say it.” 

“No, I’m not! Hey I lose once and I don’t get sore about it!”

“Yeah that one time you lose intentionally because you don’t want Alex to bug you to play that stupid chess anymore. Even Alex know you were letting her off easy but for her a win is a win so she just took it. Now why is this so different this time around?” 

“I don’t even want to play the game! She's the one insisting that we should do something together other than just hanging out.” 

“You mean she's the one that suggest that you guys played chess? I thought she’s not good at it?” Allie asked her fellow midfielder curiously.

Tobin mumbles under her breath. “Nooo..she just said she want us to play something that I’m good at so I suggested chess.” 

“Hmm...so you were the one that suggestted it. Why didn’t you choose monopoly deal or something else then?” 

When the midfielder just glared at her she put up her hands. 

“Yeah… that one will get you in a dog house for sure. Well what do you plan to do now? Sulking here will not help. What did Press have to say on this?” 

“I don’t know. I just walked out of her room when I lose the last game.” Tobin replied sheepishly.

“How’s that happen? You losing I mean?” 

“Well when I’ve won the first few round easily, she beg me to play again. Then she started to win.” 

“Oookay… how many times you guys played the game?”

“I don’t know I lost count!”

“...” 

“.....”

“Maybe 5 more times.” Tobin grumbles.

“And?” Allie asks curiously. 

“I lose the other times too.” Tobin sulks further. 

“So after playing like 8 times, you’ve only won twice? Wow! I didn’t know Press is that good?” 

Tobin has really met her match that equally brilliant on and off the field. 

“Allie! Can you focus on my problem here?” 

“Hmmm…okay..okay. So what you want me to do now?” 

“Can you like just text or call Chris and tell her I’m here.” The midfielder requested complete with her puppy dog eyes.

“Why don’t you tell her yourself?” 

“Well I’m still angry. So I don’t want to pick up her call or read her text yet. If I do I know I cannot be mad at her anymore. But I don’t want her to worry either.” 

Allie just sighed loudly at her roommate antic. She was glad that Tobin’s girlfriend is a really patient person. 

“I’m really impress with your girl. With your behavior like this I can’t believe she's still want to continue be your girlfriend at all.” She blurted out. 

Tobin just huffed angrily on her bed. 

“Can you just do this one thing for me? I don’t need the lecture okay. Pleaseeeee…Al” Tobin pleads again.

“Okay..okay.. Just stop with that whiny tone. It’s just unbecoming. If only your fans can see you like this, I’m sure you will lose your swag status too.” She shakes her head while her finger busy texting the forward. 

Allie: Funny story your gf asked me to text u to tell u that she’s back in our room safe n sound. 

Press: Good to hear that. She still sulking huh? 

Allie: Yup. Like 5yr old. 

Press: Don’t tell her but I think it’s really cute!

Allie: OMG u guys are so nauseating. Btw how did u beat her? No one beat her b4? 

Press: Well I just bought a book on how to beat anyone in chess? 

Allie: What? Ur telling me that u just read a book and u can beat her? 

Press: Maybe...

"Oh god, Harry your girlfriend is genius." Allie said excitedly.

“Hey..what are you guys talking about? You don’t have to text her just need to tell her I’m here. That’s it.”

Allie ignored her pouting roommate and continue texting the forward.

Allie: FYI she’s now has reduced to pouting her lips. Cos u stop texting her

Press: Awww…I love it when she does that! She looks so adorable...

Allie: So are you like gonna do anything? You know she’ll turned to 5yr old when she’s grumpy.

Press: Don’t worry Al, I’m actually on my way to ur room.

“Al..can you please stop distracting her? Now she’s stop texting me.” Her roommate voice out agitatedly.

“Well, what’s the difference? You don’t even want to reply her.” Allie replied back teasingly.

Tobin shrugs her shoulder. “But...” 

“No buts. Go have a shower or something. I need to chat with your girlfriend.” When she saw the forward name pop up on her phone. 

“What? Why did she call you and not me? You told her I’m here right?” Tobin abruptly shot up on her bed, jumped on her roommate’s bed and grab her phone.

“Tobin! Yes, I told her. Now give me back my phone!” 

“No!” Tobin replied back childishly.

“Harry! Give me back!” Oh god now I’m talking to a 5 years old.

“No! The midfielder replied again and danced away from the grabbing hands.

Allie grabs Tobin arms before she can run further and they scuffles until they heard their front bell rings.   
“Get the door, Al.” Tobin said while continue hiding her roommate’s phone behind her back and laid back on her bed.

“God you are such a child!” Allies gave up and walk to the door and open it. 

Christen stands behind it her face smiling. 

“Good you are here. Can you tell your girlfriend to give my phone back? She thought that I’m distracting you so now she’s taken my phone as a hostage.”

Christen walks in and sit beside the rumple looking midfielder. She offered her palms up and gestured her hands silently asking Tobin to return her roommate’s phone. When her girlfriend remain stubborn, she pushed up her girlfriend’s chin softly so she can stared into the beautiful brown eyes.

“Babe, come on. Let Allie have her phone. You know no one can distract me from you. Pleaseee...” Christen pleads with her version of puppy dog eyes.

Tobin tried to resist but unable to once her eyes made contact with the green eyes forward. Maybe her girlfriend is a witch in her past life, she thought to herself when she absently passed her roommate’s phone onto her girlfriend’s open palms. Christen smiles happily and return the phone to its rightful owner.

“Thank you. Now I will leave you guys be before I get too nauseous. Harry you better stop with that sulking. It doesn’t compliments you at all.” Allie shouted out before leaving the room altogether. 

Christen turned back to face her still sulking girlfriend. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Just tell me what’s really bothering you just now.” Christen tried to coax her girlfriend to confess.

Tobin crossed her arms and leaned against the headboard avoiding eye contact again. 

“Well, the hard way then.” Tobin felt her body stiffened when the forward straddled her and pulled her into spontaneous hug. 

Christen waited with a bated breath for the midfielder’s reaction. Few seconds later, she felt Tobin’s tensed shoulder relaxed and her arms circled around her waist and hugged her back comfortingly. Christen leaned down and leave a few peck on the midfielder’s lips until she can feel the start of her girlfriend’s beautiful smile.

“Now...can you tell me why you are so mad? It’s just a game. Why are you being like this?” The forward inquired with a concern tone. 

Tobin just shrugs her shoulder.   
“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Well, if it’s nothing, why did you stormed out of my room just now?” 

Tobin looks away trying to hide her frown. Christen slides closer and pulled her girlfriend face back towards her. 

“Tobin look at me. What is it? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. We promised to tell each other everything.” The forward reminded her girlfriend. 

“You said you want us to play games that I’m good at.” The midfielder started. 

“Okay.” She waited for her girlfriend to continue. 

“Well..I’m good at chess. But then you keep beating me! So now I’m not good at anything.” The adorable pouts come out. 

Christen smiles adoringly at her girlfriend and leans closer to place a chaste kiss on the pouting lips. 

“Aww...baby how many times have you beat me in that game before huh? Many times, right?” She waited until Tobin nods her head before continuing.

“Hmmm….you must be bored of beating me all this while so I thought hey I need to improve my games. Well I’ve read the book on ‘How to beat anyone in a chess’ and now here we are.” 

“Wait..wait you beat me after you just read that book? Like for real?” Tobin curiosity peaked.

“Well..when I was a kid I have a lot of free time when I’m not playing soccer. So Tyler may have forced me to join her in a game of chess before. Now that I’m busy with soccer I don’t really played anymore. But lucky for me, my beautiful girlfriend here love to play chess too. So I can brushed up on my skills.” She confessed. 

“So, all this while you pretend you are not good at it or you just being nice with me?”

“Hmm…you want to know the truth?”

When Tobin nodded her head. 

“I’m really not good at it. It gets tiring after a while when I keep losing, you know. So I secretly practice with Tyler whenever I’m at home. The books just help me improve further. I just want you to feel proud of me.”

“Well..Of course I’m proud of you.”

“Hmm..you are huh? Then why doesn’t you look like you are happy with it? Why is it so important whether you win or not?”

“I just thought at least I have something that I’m good at that will impressed you. You graduates from an elite university as compared to mine and you have classier upbringing than mine. Sometimes I wonder whether I’m good enough for you.” 

“Aw…Tobin, babe hey look at me...not to sound like a cliché but I love you just the way you are. I love the girl that can bring a smile to my face every time I’m down, I love that you are very protective of me, I love the way that you’ll always offered your jacket when you know I’m getting cold, I love that you can nutmeg everyone in the team, you are a loyal friend, beautiful, kind and a loving person. You are a catch babe and I’m proud to say that you are mine.” Christen explained passionately.

“Why would you ever have any doubt? There’s no one else. You are it for me.” She continued.

Tobin eyes glistens feeling the starts of tears in the corner of her eyes. 

“I love you too, Chris. Just that sometimes I wonder why a girl like you will ever love me. So I thought if I have something to impress you then at least you’ll never get bored to be with me.” 

Christen smiles when she heard that. She smoothed the hair back from her girlfriend’s face placing a small kiss on her forehead.

“Now see that? We have the same thought. We don’t want our relationship to become boring so we tried to do something about it. That’s how relationship works and I want you to never feel embarrassed to tell me what’s been bothering you. My love doesn’t have conditions. I just love you for who you are.” 

Tobin eyes lighted up with a smile. 

“So you love me for being me? You are that whipped huh? You’ll still love me when I do this?” Tobin slide her hand down the forward’s side and grabbed a handful of Christen’s backside. She then pulled the flushed forward until there was no space between their bodies.

Christen just rolled her eyes as response. Typical for Tobin to change their serious conversation to playful in a matter of minutes. Well, if it will improved her girlfriend’s mood, she’s willing to let it be.

“Well..of course. Who doesn’t love a scrappy looking tom boy who loves her board so much she can sleep with it if she can, who doesn’t like to comb her hair so she just wears her snapback all the time and who likes to walk barefoot anywhere it deems appropriate to do so. I mean just your smile is enough to get me fell hard on you in the first place.”

Feeling a bit bolder she turned slightly and bite down Tobin’s small skin near the back of her neck. 

“Owwieee..why you do that for?” Tobin complained and the pouting lips make its comeback. 

“Well that’s for leaving me earlier without even saying goodbye and because you didn’t even have the courtesy to reply my text. Don’t ever do that again.” She put her hands on her hips and glared down at the midfielder.

“Okay…” Tobin mumbled out. She smiled despite herself. She knows Christen likes to bite her when she was extremely worked up. 

“Let me make it up to you, then.” Tobin place a few kisses along the forward’s neck. 

“That’s totally unfair.” Christen moaned when she felt her girlfriend’s lips suck at the base of her neck.

Tobin just growled when she heard Christen’s moan. She turned around and lay down their bodies so that her girlfriend’s back on the bed and she gazed down intently at the lustful eyes staring back at her. Tobin was nestled between the forward’s accommodating legs before leaning down closer, her head hovering mere inches above from Christen. 

“Please…baby..Let me make it up to you.”

Christen tried to voice out her reason from her foggy thought. “We can’t…Allie..She…” 

She moaned again as her girlfriend’s lips suck at another corner of her neck. Tobin smirked against the marked skin, soothing it with her tongue. 

“Come..on…she’s not gonna be back for a while. I just need to taste you. I know you want me to.” Tobin whispered back.

“Yes…” The forward replied breathily surrendering. Yes she can’t help it, she wanted to. Their lips meet in a searing kiss.

Tobin worked fast when she get the acquiescence from her girlfriend. Before long, most of Christen’s clothes were discarded except for her panties.

“You are still wearing too many clothes.” Christen whines.

“No..this is just for you. I’m gonna make you feel good.” Tobin whispered hotly in her ear before leaning down her girlfriend’s body and continue her assault on the forward’s breast.

She used her free hands to massage the neglected one while her hips instinctively rocked against her girlfriend’s tender mound making the forward gasped out loud. Having satisfied that she gave enough attention on the left breast, she move her mouth to the neglected breast, giving it the same treatment while her fingertips moved lazily down till she reached her girlfriend panties. She slowly pulls the panties away while continues trailing her finger up until she feel her Christen’s wet aching core and keep her hand just barely at the entrance teasing the forward as she moves up to stare down at the beautiful green eyes. Christen shudders in anticipation.

“Open your eyes, baby. I want to see your beautiful eyes.” Tobin requests softly.

Just as the forward green eyes open and look up at her, Tobin drove her left fingers simultaneously into Christen, making the forward groan in pleasure and dig her nails deep into Tobin’s back in satisfaction.

“Nuh…uh..arms up and don’t close your eyes. Open it.” Tobin instructs again. She pulled both Christen arms up and grasped it tight with her right hands. 

Christen tried hard to follows her girlfriend second request but find it hard to do so when she felt Tobin’s fingers started slowly trusting in and out of her. She shakes her head and just widened her legs bringing the midfielder closer into her.

“I will stop if you don’t open, Chris.” Tobin threatens softly.

Christen forced her eyes open while the insistent fingers keep thrusting in and out of her. Tobin relaxed, kissed her girlfriend’s cheek before whispering. “Thank you for opening up.”

Just as she said that, Tobin start to speed up her trusts. As her arms was being held tightly, Christen propped her feet up on the bed letting the thrusting fingers went deeper and deeper inside her. She matched Tobin’s skilled fingers thrust for thrust, and when Tobin latched on her neck for the third time, a delicious shudders wracked every fiber of her body leaving her breathless undeniably satisfied.

She looked on when Tobin pulled out her wet fingers and put it into her mouth licking it in pleasure.

“You tastes delicious. Thank you, baby.” Tobin grinned kissing the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth.

Christen pulls her arms down from the midfielder’s strong grasps. In a quick move, she rolled over so Tobin lay on her back, tugging her girlfriend shirt and pants completely off and pressed against the midfielder wet panties, creating a friction against her girlfriend all too ready core.

“Wait..I’m not finished.” Tobin said softly.

“I don’t want to wait....now..it’s my turn…” Christen whispered back before leaning down to place a wanton kiss to her girlfriend’s lips and gripped her legs to wrap it around her waist opening her wider so she can pressed her thigh harder against Tobin’s panty-clad sex.

“You ready for a ride, babe?” Christen lifted her head and gaze down heatedly.

Tobin relaxed some, nods her head and replied. “Yes, I’m ready.”


	11. I'm not sick

Christen internal clock woke her up just few minutes before her phone alarm rang out. She slowly untangled her limbs from her girlfriend’s clutching arms and replace it with her own pillows. She smile as Tobin grunted softly in her sleep for the disturbance but other than that she remain unconscious in her sleep. 

After leaving a small kiss on the midfielder's head she leaved the warm bed to start her morning routine. It was an hour later that Tobin made her appearance. Christen was drinking her coffee and reading her favorite section in the newspaper when her girlfriend sluggish figure walked slowly to the table. 

Tobin waited impatiently for Christen to acknowledge her and when the forward continue to be oblivious to her presence, she just whines childishly. Christen turned back around when she heard her girlfriend voice. 

“Hey babe, good morning. How’s your sleep?” She greet the midfielder happily. 

Tobin just grunted and shakes her head. 

“So does this mean you want your coffee?” She pushed her chair slightly away from the table to make her way to the coffee maker. 

But before she can even stand up, Tobin came closer, straddled her girlfriend’s lap and let her head rest at the junction of her neck. Christen raised her eyebrows. Tobin usually very chipper in the morning. She'll only get too clingy like this when she want something or she was sick. 

She turned slightly, placed a kiss on Tobin’s forehead and when she felt the warm skin, she suspect it’s the latter. They are lucky enough that they are currently on a week off training before going for another camp. 

“I think you have a fever.” Christen said while running her hands up and down Tobin’s back comfortingly. 

“I’m not sick.” Tobin denied.

“Yes you are.”

“Nuh..uh” She mumbled.

“Tobin, you are. Your skin is really warm.” 

“Nope, I’m not sick.” She insisted.

“Well then..if that’s the case then would you care to join me for a jog this morning?”

“…..”

“…….”

“I think I may have a fever.” Tobin softly confessed.

“Hmm... you need to go back to bed then. You need to rest.” She continues but Tobin just tighten her hold on her girlfriend. 

“Tobin, your bed is more comfortable than sitting here like this. Come on.” She tried to cajole the sick midfielder. But Tobin still refused to let go.

When it’s obvious that the midfielder will not let go, Christen just sighed and let her be. She continues rubbing Tobin’s back up and down soothingly. Few minutes later, they heard the loud grumbled coming from the midfielder’s stomach.

“Come on. I know you are hungry. Let me made some breakfast for you. You can wait at the couch. I’ll bring it to you once its done.” She tried again. 

This time, Tobin relented. 

“Can you come cuddle with me?” Tobin requested in a small voice. 

“Of course anything you want. Just after I finished your breakfast.” She coaxed her girlfriend to the living room. 

When Tobin lay down on the couch, Christen covered her with the blanket, switched on the tv and gave the remote to her. After her girlfriend settled down comfortably, she quickly made her way to the bathroom looking for thermometer. 

Christen made Tobin’s breakfast and come back to the room bringing a glass orange juice, a bowl of oats complete with dried fruits, thermometer and the medicines. When Tobin saw what’s on the tray that her girlfriend was holding on to, she grimaced. 

“Yuck!” 

“Nuh uh..you need to eat it. I know you don’t like it but it’s the only thing that your stomach should take at the moment. Your favorite cereal can wait. Now..open wide. I need to get your tempature first.”

Tobin opened her mouth to retort back but Christen just shoves the thermometer in stopping her midway. 

“Now close.” Tobin glared at her girlfriend but followed the instruction dutifully.

When Christen pulled it back out, it confirmed her suspicion. The midfielder have a slight fever. Her temperature however not high enough to warrant a doctor visit but she knows how difficult her girlfriend can be when she need to eat her medicine. 

“Tobin, babe you need to eat your breakfast and medicine before I can let you go back to sleep ok?” Tobin just grunted unhappily but slowly nods her head acknowledging it. 

With lots of encouragement and promises from her girlfriend in between Tobin finished both in record time. Christen arranged the pillow on her lap and asked Tobin to lay down on it while running her finger through her girlfriend’s hair until Tobin fell asleep. 20 minutes later she saw her girlfriend’s breath turn slower so she slowly lifted the pillow up and moved out from the couch. 

Tobin doesn’t move an inch. Too knocked out from the medicine to notice that she’s drooling on the pillow and letting out a soft snore. Christen knew if she ever brought it up to her girlfriend, Tobin will denied it vehemently and that’s make it more adorable. 

Before she can stuck in her musing further she heard the doorbell rang. She made her way to the door and opened it quickly hoping it doesn’t woke up her girlfriend only to face her two fellow teammates. 

“Hey guys, come in. What are you guys doing here?” She asked curiously.

“Well, we are thinking of asking Harry to join us for brunch. She was sulking this past few days and we thought we can cheer her up.” Allie explained. 

“Yeap, what she said. By the way, when did you get here? I thought your flight is only this afternoon?” Alex interject before going into the house.

Christen followed them from behind. Both currently stared at the sleeping midfielder in the living room couch. 

“And why is she still sleeping?” Alex continues on her queries.

“She have a fever this morning.” 

“Really? She seems fine yesterday?” Allie now queried the forward.

“I took earlier flight in just to surprise her. But I was the one caught by surprise when she come into the house drenched from the rain last night. She said she went out for a jog. I think that’s why she got the fever this morning.”

“She really did, huh?” Alex came closer to the oblivious midfielder and put the back of her hand on Tobin’s forehead. 

“Yeap, she said something about letting off some steam and believe me I’ve already gave her a piece of my mind over it.” 

“Thank god you are finally here. If I have to hear another day of how she miss you again I think I will hurt her.” Alex interjects. 

“Oh don’t be dramatic, Al. You are just as bad when you miss Serv.” Allie retorts back. 

“Well since she can’t join us, do you want to join us then? Let’s have a quick brunch. We can catch up.” Alex invited her fellow forward. 

“Erm, I don’t think I should leave Tobin alone..” 

“Yes, but she’s an adult so I’m sure she can manage herself fine without you for a few hours? Plus it’s not often that we have the chance to catch up with each other seeing that we’ve always in the opposite site of the state?” Christen squirmed under Alex's intense gaze. 

It took all her willpower to reply back firmly. “Sorry, Alex. Maybe next time. Don’t take it wrongly I want to catch up with you too but I still think I need to keep an eye on her.” Alex intense gaze turn softer before she walked towards the kitchen. 

“Fine. I’ll just called Kelley to buy us something then.” 

Christen let out a big sigh of relief when the icy blue eyes turned away from her. It’s like she just passed a big test from her fellow forward. 

“You are doing good Press. I’m proud of you. You know how protective Alex is with Tobin. If you say yes just now I’m not sure you can survive her wrath afterwards.” Allie confirmed her suspicion. 

“Come on. Let’s make sure Alex asked Kelley to buy something for us too. Knowing her and Kelley, we may have just have to survive with yogurt and chocolate milk.” Allie urged the forward to the kitchen. 

When Kelley arrived an hour later, to Christen surprise, she came in empty handed. 

“Where the heck is the food?” Alex asked grumpily. 

“Well, good morning to you too. If you gave me a few minutes to explain…” Kelley starts.

“I’m not in the mood, Kelley. Where’s the food?” Alex asked again. This time her voice went a little bit higher.

“Shhh…..not so loud, Alex.” Christen shushed her fellow forward seeing the slight movement from the couch.

Four of them waited with a bated breath when Tobin’s forehead scrunched up from the noise but they took a deep sigh of relief when Tobin settled back into her sleep. However, their relief is just for a second when the front door open again with a loud bang. 

“Kelley! For fuck sake! You are supposed to help me bring the food in, dammit!” Pinoe shouted out from the front door her hands busy balancing three takeout bags.

Tobin shot up from the couch and her first instinct is to find her girlfriend. In her groggy state, she didn’t realized she was covered in a blanket and in her haste to get to Christen she just tangled herself further and fell down from the couch. She grunted when her shoulder hit the side of the coffee table. “Chris?” Her red bleary eyes looked around in panic.

“Ooooops…surprise?” Pinoe said sheepishly.

Christen was the first one running to Tobin’s side. She crouched down and pulled the midfielder slowly back up to the couch.

“Hey…hey..I’m here. It’s just the girls. Are you okay?” Christen asked worriedly while rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

Tobin nodded her head but just hugged the forward close to her body. Christen continue her rubbing until she can feel Tobin's heart beat slow back down.

When the rest of the player reached the living room with exception of Pinoe, who still looking a little bit contrite, they watched as Christen tenderly leave a kiss on Tobin’s forehead while rubbing her back soothingly. 

“Yeah, sorry Tobs. I didn’t know you’re in the living room.” Pinoe apologise.

“Maybe we should leave them for a while? I’m hungry. Just rest, Tobs. We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything ok?” 

Alex grabbed one of the takeout bag from Pinoe and walked back towards the kitchen. She know how Christen doesn’t like it if they tried to eat in the living room. Even though its Tobin’s apartment, her girlfriend is the one that really have a say in it. Kelley and Allie just shrugged their shoulder and followed the forward.Tobin nods her head absently but her bleary eyes widen when she just realised the rest of her teammates was in the kitchen too. 

“What are they doing here?” She asked. Her voice sound rough.

“They thought they can come here and invite you for brunch to cheer you up. Since, you are sick, they just brought the brunch here.” Christen explained.

“Then why are we sitting here. We should joined them in the kitchen.” Tobin said stubbornly and struggled to stand up but Christen grabbed her shoulder holding her down.

Uh..oh. Typical Tobin. She doesn’t like to show her weakness in front of her other teammates. 

“No babe. You heard what Alex said just now. You are still sick so you need to rest.” 

“No. I’m not sick.” Tobin mumbled out stubbornly. 

“Babe, you still need to rest.” 

“No..I want to spend time with you guys.” The midfielder replied back stubbornly. She tried to stand again and this time Christen let her.

Tobin stand up using the back of the couch as a crutch. She let a few minutes passed before her world start spinning and her stomach feel like it want to throw back up its content. She surrendered and let herself fall back down on the couch.

“I’m not sick.” Tobin mumbled out.

Christen just rolled her eyes. “Tobin Powell Heath….You listen to me. Everyone want you to get well soon so don’t be a stubborn mule. Just lay back down and rest.” She insisted.

“But then they are here to cheer me up and it’s just rude if I ignore them.” Tobin pouted unhappily.

Christen sighed. Ugh..she knew she was gone the moment the pout came out.

“Let’s make a deal. I will let the girls eat here in the living room if you promise that you will not make a fuss when its time to take your meds later, okay?” 

Christen just shook her head when Tobin really looked like she was thinking hard about her options. Her girlfriend is really stubborn when it come to her medicine. In the end, the midfielder reluctantly nodded her head.

She called her teammates back into the living room. Christen remained sitting beside her girlfriend on the couch, occasionally feeding her while the rest of her teammates just sit down on the floor in front of them. They’ve discussed about Allie’s upcoming wedding, Pinoe’s debut as a manager for her girlfriend and whatever Kelley issue with Hope at the moment. She even tried to hide her cringe whenever Kelley or Pinoe spilled their food onto the rug. What’s a few mess as compared to Tobin’s happy face that shone throughout the afternoon. As long as her girlfriend is happy, she can deal with it, she thought to herself..


	12. Drama unfold

“Where is she going?” Ali asked when she saw Tobin stormed out of the room angrily.

 

Christen just shrugged her shoulder while continue putting her shampoo in her bag. “I’m not sure. The bus, I guess.”

 

They were all in the locker room freshening up after just finishing a friendly game with Portugal. This will be their last camp before they need to go their separate way and finish the rest of the season with their club in NWSL.

 

“What do you mean you are not sure? It’s Tobin. She usually waits for you before she leaves. You should be concern when she’s like that.” The defender asked curiously.

 

“She needs to let off a steam.” Alex piped in from Christen’s other side.

 

“What is she pissed off about? We just won a game. She scored a goal. Shouldn’t she be celebrating?” Ali continued with her questions.

 

“Maybe it has something to do with Press here agreeing to go out with her ex tonight even though Tobin said no.” Alex added when Christen remain silent.

 

Ali’s eyes widen. “Really? You are going out with Vero?” Christen nodded her head.

 

“Vero, your ex?”

 

“Yes, Ali. The same person.” The forward confirmed.

 

“Are you crazy? You know she will think that it’s a date right?” Ali raised her voice.

 

“No. We are just going out as a friend.” The forward raised her eyebrow.

 

“But this is Vero, we are talking about. This is the same woman that keeps asking you to come back to her relentlessly last year?”

 

“Ali..you know she just said that in a jest.” Christen tried to reason out.

 

“You sure about that? Remember back when we were in Sweden, when you guys broke up she said she will followed you. Then after we left for the States, few days later she suddenly decided to join the Thorns. She kept calling and texting you non-stop for months pleading for you to come back to her. Only when Tobin....” Ali stopped when she suddenly realized she already say too much.

 

“Tobin? What’s that got to do with her? What’s going on?” Christen questioned.

 

“Erm…oh well look at the time. Ash will be looking for me already. I need to go. She doesn’t like to wait.” The defender quickly picks up her duffel bag and rushed out of the room.

 

“Ali?” She called out but the defender already gone.

 

From the corner of her eyes she can see that Alex was trying to make her move too but before the forward can make her escape, Christen grabbed her arm.

 

“Not so fast, Alex. I’m sure you know more about what Ali’s talking about. Explain.”

 

“I think we better heads out.” Alex started.

 

“No...Al. You better tell me. Does Tobin really have anything to do with why Vero stop bothering me?”

 

“Well you know how Tobin is. When it comes to you, she was a bit protective. She doesn’t like the way Vero treated you after you guys broke up, so she just asked her to leave you alone.” Alex said nonchalantly.

 

“That’s all?”

 

“Well, when Tobin asked her about it nicely she didn’t listen. There may be some threatening involved. I mean she totally deserved it.”

 

“What? Why did she do that? We barely talked during that time.”

 

“Press, don’t you remember? You were so distraught about it that you kept yourself hole up in your room during our last camp. We only saw you during practice and team briefing but other than that you hardly talk to any of us. You hardly smile too and when you do it, it seems faked. That’s what got Tobin worried. She cares about you even back then.”

 

“Then why didn’t she say anything to me?” Christen asked curiously.

 

“Well its Tobin. What do you expect?” Alex rolled her eyes at her friend ignorance.

 

Wow, it’s no wonder her girlfriend was furious when she told her about the dinner tonight. She just assumed that maybe Tobin was just jealous of Vero. She was planning to invite her to join them too but before she can do that Tobin just stormed out.

 

She thought back to her time in Sweden. It was the first country that she ever travelled alone without her family, she was really grateful for the support and help she received from Vero. After playing for the same team nearly for a few months, they’ve become a couple soon after.

When Vero cheated on her with some random girl she picked in a bar, she was so confused and hurt. That’s what broke them up. She cheated. That’s it. When she came back here, she was still hurting and the calls and texts she was bombarded with doesn’t help it at all.

 

She really thought that Vero took the hint that she need to be left alone too hence the reason she stopped. She didn’t know that it has anything to do with her current girlfriend. By agreeing to go out tonight, it would seem that she may put her relationship with Vero as more important that theirs, which is totally far from the truth.

 

“You just realised it, huh?” Alex interrupted her thoughts.

 

Christen just nodded her head.

 

“Good. Now go get your girl.” Her fellow forward advised while pushing her out of the seat.

 

Christen walked out to the room determine to make it right and just finished sending a text to Vero when she heard the commotion at the end of the hallway. It’s Tobin and Vero. More specifically Tobin was being held up by Ash and Ali. There’s a dark bruise starting to form on Tobin’s left jaw while Vero was sporting a bloody lip.

 

Vero smirked when she saw Christen rushed towards them.

 

“Hey, Chris. I didn’t know this is how you welcome all your friends. You see what she’s done to me?” Vero said wiping away her bloody lips using the hem of her shirt.

 

Ignoring the Spanish midfielder, Christen looked at Tobin for answer. But when her girlfriend avoided eye contact she then looked at her other teammate.

 

“What happen, Ash? Ali?” Before they can even say anything, Vero spoke up.

 

“Well this girl doesn’t like it when I said I miss our time together and really looking forward to being back with you. When she heard that she just started cursing and punched me. I’m just trying to protect myself here before Ash and Ali came in to put a stop on it.”

 

“Vero, we saw what you did to Tobin just now. You throw the first punch!” Ashlyn replied back in angry tone.

 

“Of course you gonna take her side, Ash. She’s your teammate.”

 

“I warned you. You better tell the truth!” Ash cautioned her old teammate.

 

Feeling a bit protective of Tobin, the keeper stepped up in front of the other girl. Ali looked at Ash thunderous face and quickly grabbed the keeper’s elbow holding her still. Now the defender was left trying to hold on to both agitated players while Vero move behind Christen hiding cowardly.

 

“Erm...Press a little help here.” Ali pleads. She didn’t know how long she can hold on to both of them anymore.

 

“Ashlyn, enough. I can handle this. Ali can you just…” She made a gesture towards the bus.

 

Ali understand what the forward requested, started to pull the two players along with her. One follow dutifully but the other resisted.

 

“No.” Tobin refused to budge from her spot.

 

Christen sighed and walked closer to her girlfriend take a hold of her hands and rub it comfortingly.

 

“Please, Tobin.” She urged the midfielder.

 

“But…”

 

“I promise it will just take a few minutes, okay?” She promised.

 

Knowing how stubborn her girlfriend is, she signaled for Ash and Ali to pull her girlfriend away.

 

“Let’s go bud. Let them settle this between themselves.”

 

She waited until they made their way into the bus (with one reluctant midfielder dragging her feet), before Christen turned back around to face her ex. It’s like a blind have been lifted from her eyes. She now sees why her teammates questioned her decision to go out with the midfielder.

 

When she saw the dark bruise on Tobin’s jaw her first reaction was anger. Which totally surprised her. How dare Vero even touched and marked her girlfriend. And when Ash confirmed who’s the instigator is, her anger didn’t ebb away, it just burned brighter. She was pissed actually.

 

“What the hell, Vero!” She started to yell and socked the midfielder on the shoulder.

 

Vero face changed from shocked to pain. “Owww…Chris ..what….”

 

“Don’t you what me! How dare you put a hand on Tobin! I tolerate it when you bothered me but you reached the limit when you hurt Tobin!” She continued her ranting while letting her fists hit the small girl on her shoulder few more times.

 

“Ow….Ow…stop Chris. She started it first! She threatened me when I tried to get back to you!” Vero pointed it out while holding on to Christen both wrists at the same time trying to stop her aggression. It ends up with Christen being pulled closer towards the small midfielder.

 

Christen take a deep breath. She really needs to handle this calmly.

 

“Vero, she was concerned about me. I was distraught and upset when we broke up. I need the space and the time to heal but you’ve kept calling and texting me to take you back. But Tobin, she helped me.” Christen started to explain.

 

“But… Chris. I just want us to be together. Give me chance, Chris. We can discuss it over dinner and it will be just like last time.”

 

“That’s the thing. You cheated on me, Vero. You hurt me then and you just hurt Tobin. You can’t expect me to still go out with you tonight. I think we should take a step back. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I just thought we can try be friends again. But maybe we are both not ready for that yet.” Christen replied back sadly.

 

“Is it Tobin? Did she ask you not to see me? I don’t think she have the right to prevent you from seeing me.” Vero replied back harshly.

 

Christen shakes her head the stubborn midfielder. She tried to pull her wrists away but Vero held it tightly within her grasped.

 

“She had the right because she’s my girlfriend, Vero. She was unhappy when I told her about our dinner plan. If given a choice between her happiness and being friend with you, I rather not see you. Now let go of my wrists.” Christen stated back firmly.

 

Vero face felled when she heard that. She let go.

 

“So does this mean there’s no chance that you are coming back to me?” The midfielder asked in a small voice.

 

“No, Vero. Even if Tobin’s not in the picture we will never getting back together. We agree that this is the best for us right?” She tried to reason.

 

“No it’s you that decided that. Not me. I still love you Chris.” Vero plead again.

 

“I’m sorry. I really can’t. My heart belongs to someone else, now. Please understand. You may not believe it but when you found the right girl, you’ll forget about me.”

 

“Just like you?” The midfielder's shoulder slumped.

 

Christen silence signify her answer. Vero started to tear up and Christen went in to hug her.

 

“This is the end huh?” Vero whispered softly in her shoulder after they hugged for a few minutes.

 

“Yes. Someday maybe we can try to be friend again.”

 

“You sure your girlfriend will allow that?” Vero asked back.

 

Christen leaned back and chuckled softly. “I don’t know but I can ask her. If you can be nice to her maybe we can all be friends someday.”

 

“Yeah we'll see.” Vero shrugged her shoulder. She sighed in resignation before she leaned in close and leaved a small kiss on the forward’s cheek.

 

“So..I’ll see you when I see you, yeah?” Christen just nodded her head.

 

Before she can fully turned around toward the team bus she heard Vero called her name back.

 

“Can you tell Tobin that I’m sorry. For..erm..for punching her just now. I’m… I’m just mad that she was the one that got you. You are special, Chris. Anyone is lucky to have you. I’m just stupid enough to let you go. So..erm..just tell Tobin I’m sorry.” Vero said hesitantly.

 

“I will. But next time if you even dare to touch her again, it’s not Ash that you should be worried about.” Christen warned with a stern voice, her face completely serious.

 

Vero take a step backed her hands up. “Yeah..you got a mean right hook. I’m sure I need to ice my shoulder tonight...” Vero jokingly replied while laughing softly.

 

Feeling guilty for letting the anger overcome her, she started to apologise but Vero just shook her head.

 

“No..it’s okay. It just showed how much you love her. I..I’ll just go. Goodbye, Chris.”

 

“Goodbye, V.” She whispered softly looking at the retreating figure while feeling a slight pang of remorse.

 

Christen turned back around just in time to catch Tobin’s clad figure stormed angrily back into the bus. Her girlfriend apparently just caught the hug and the kiss which explained the glared that she directed at her before entering the bus. Christen sighed loudly.

 

She didn’t know how long she stood there trying to decide what to do when she heard a footstep stopped beside her.

 

“You gonna stand here the whole day, Press? You should do something about that grumpy girlfriend of yours.” Alex voice greeted her from beside her.

 

“How much did you hear?” Christen asked knowingly.

 

“Everything. I actually was hoping for you to knock her off her feet. But eh…the punch on the shoulder is not bad either. I can’t be choosy. So everything settled?” Alex asked.

 

“Yeah I think so. Now I just need to explain to my girlfriend why my ex kissed me.”

 

“Good luck then. I really don’t want to be in your shoes right now.” Alex shrugged her shoulder.

 

They continue to walk into the bus together. By the time she reached her seat, Christen was surprised to see that Tobin was sitting on it. Usually Tobin will be gracious enough to let her sit by the window while she sat on the outside. Apparently not today.

 

“Okay... Hey” Christen greet her girlfriend after she sat down.

 

She leaned in to press a small kiss on her cheek but Tobin turned her head away before it landed.

 

“Baby, please don’t be mad.” She whispered softly.

 

Tobin refused to acknowledge or make any eye contact with Christen even when the forward playfully nudged her shoulder. She stubbornly remained quiet throughout their journey back to the hotel. She just put on her headphone and increases the volume hoping her girlfriend would take the hint that she doesn’t want to talk right now.

 

Christen does take the hint from the gestures and didn’t disturb her further but when the bus stop in front of their hotel, Christen can’t help to try to talk to Tobin again.

 

“Tobin, come on. I know you are mad. Look at me please.” Christen tried again when everyone slowly trailed out of the bus.

 

“Ooohh…Press is in trouble.” Pinoe jokes when she passed the pair.

 

Tobin in the meantime ignored her girlfriend plea. She just shook her head.

 

“I’m not ready, Chris. Maybe we can do this later. Let me pass, please.” Tobin requested.

 

Christen slumped her shoulder. Her girlfriend is really hurt. She let the midfielder passed without further protest but she was determined to return to her girlfriend’s good side.

 

“You got to work harder to make it up to her.” The voice piped up from behind her.

 

Christen can’t help but smile at her friend’s antic. “Alex, are you going to be like this whenever I have a problem with Tobin? Popping up out of nowhere and pretend to be my inner voice?”

 

“Hohoho…I can’t help it. You both are like my OTP. If you are a ship, I’ll totally be the Captain. Plus, I know how good you are for each other.” Alex replied back chuckling softly.

 

Christen nodded her head. Tobin really meant a lot to her even though their relationship haven’t been long enough. She knows it and she just need to make sure that Tobin knows it too.

 

“Since you are like the captain of our ship, maybe you can help me plan something for her.”

 

“Well, I’ll do anything for my best friend.” The forward agreed wholeheartedly.

 

Three hours later, Christen was standing in front of the midfielder’s room knocking on the front door hoping they can finally talk. When her girlfriend opened the door and she saw Tobin’s dark bruise on her jaw, she quickly went in to touch it without thinking.

 

“Oh god, Tobin. It look worst. Does it hurt?” Tobin face remain passive but she didn’t move away this time.

 

“No..just a little sore.” Tobin replied leaving her door open indirectly letting the forward in.

 

Christen followed her in and smiled when she saw Tobin’s roommate. Alex winked at her from her perched on the bed.

 

“Sup, Press.”

 

“Hey, Alex.”

 

“So..what bring you here at this lovely afternoon?”

 

“Why are you such in a good mood?” Tobin asked her roommate curiously.

 

Ignoring her girlfriend retort, Christen just smile at her fellow forward.

 

“I’m just happy to see my girlfriend, here..” Christen replied back teasingly.

 

“Are you sure you are looking at the right girl? I thought you are going out with your girlfriend tonight and I know it’s not me.” Tobin comment with a condescending tone.

 

Christen wide smiles turned to frown. The mood in the room turned somber.

 

“Well…this is really awkward. I’m just gonna leave you guys alone.” Alex said before leaving the room altogether.

 

When the door close behind the forward, Christen sit beside Tobin on her bed.

 

“That’s the reason I’m here. I want to explain to you about what happen earlier.” Christen softly whispered back.

 

But the midfielder just shook her head, stand up and start to walk back and forth in front of her.

 

“You don’t have to explain. I saw everything. I should’ve know that we are too good to be true. I know it’s just a matter of time before you leave me.”

 

“What…why did you said that? We are just saying goodbye as a friend. There’s nothing for you to see and I’m not going to leave you.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Chris. I saw the hug and the kiss. You’ve even looked happy and were joking around about it. It’s more than that. You and I know it.”

 

“Tobin, oh god believe me there’s nothing there.” Christen said exasperatedly.

 

It’s just a bad timing. If only Tobin came down from the bus earlier she will saw more of what happen and before she can explained that, the midfielder interjects again.

 

“You know what, maybe Shirley is right.”

 

Christen eyes widen, her heart clenched painfully.

 

“What... Where is this coming from? I didn’t…what does Shirley have anything to do with this?” The forward asked back bewildered by the turn of events.

 

“She said that you’ll just end up hurting me so she was right all along. Maybe we should just cut our losses here before it gets too deep.” Tobin replied back harshly.

 

Wow..her heart stopped. Christen was stumped. She was too shocked to say anything. What’s going on? This is unreal! This was not happening. She pinched her right arm and when she felt the slight pain she know it’s not a dream.

 

“Wha..” Christen voice stuck in her throat, she took a deep breath and tried again. “What are you trying to say?”

 

“I think we should take a break from each other.”

 

There. That’s the word that finalized it. Her world crushed down on her. She felt numb all over. She don’t understand what’s happening here. It’s just a hug for god sake!

 

“Is it because of what happen just now? Tobin, there’s nothing between me and Vero.” Christen tried to explain again.

 

Tobin refused to look into her eyes.

 

“I think this is really for the best.” Tobin said while facing the windows without turning around.

 

Her eyes started to tear up but she refused to let Tobin see that. She held it in courageously hoping she can at least retained her pride for being dumped by her girlfriend. Oh god it hurt so much right now. She walked closer to the still figure at the window.

 

“Wow…that easy huh? I don’t know what’s happening in your mind right now, Tobin. I just thought…” She stopped when she started to choke up.

 

Tobin doesn’t say anything.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m not good enough. I hope….” She stopped again.

 

“I wish….” She tried but failed to utter the words. So she just turned around and rushed towards the door while letting the tears fell down freely from her cheeks.

 

“Goodbye, Tobin.” Christen mumbled her second goodbye for the day.

 

And this time it hurt much worst.


	13. Timeline of a heartbreak

Tobin ran past the throngs of people swarming the airport. In her heart she really wished she can get to the boarding gate in time. She sprinted hard towards her destination hoping to catch the black hair forward before she went through the gate. However, by the time she reached the boarding gate it’s already closed. There’s no one left. She’s gone.

 

Oh god. She was too late. The sadness overwhelmed her and she was devastated. She leaned against the wall, her body can’t hold her up anymore and she slide down to the floor. She put her head on her knees and let the tears ran down her cheek uncontrollably. She doesn’t care anymore if anyone sees her like this.

 

“I’m sorry, Chris. I’m really sorry I broke my promise.” She whimpered.

_ Flashback _

_“You gonna love me forever huh?” Christen asked shyly._

_Christen was leaning back against Tobin on the sand. There were just enjoying their favorite past time watching the sunset together while the midfielder cradled her girlfriend close._

_“As long there’s a life in my body.” Tobin replied back seriously._

_Christen chuckled and nudged her the midfielder’s knees playfully._

_“Can you not be so cheesy. You don’t have to do that anymore. You’ve got me already.”_

_“That doesn’t mean you didn’t deserved it. I will made it my mission to make you feel happy like this every day.” Tobin tightened her hold on her girlfriend’s waist._

_“Please, stop. You are making me blush.”_

_“I just want you to know that I love you so much and I will never hurt you. I can promise you that.”_

_“I love you too, Tobin. So much.” Christen replied back happily before she leaned in to give her a kiss._

Present

 

“She already left, huh?” The voice said from beside her.

 

“I can’t live without her Al. I really can’t. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t let Shirley words get to me.” Tobin muttered out sadly to her best friend.

 

Alex didn’t say anything. Her friend really screwed up and she didn’t have anything to add to her miserable state. Christen’s leaving is only by Tobin’s own doing and she already let out her frustration on her friend earlier.

 

45 minutes ago

 

“You what?” Alex yelled.

“I broke up with her.” Tobin response back. Her face remained passive.

 

“What? Are you nuts!” Alex shrieked this time.

 

"I've only been gone for a few hours and now you are telling me this? What the fuck, Tobin!" The forward took her pillow and start to hit the midfielder repeatedly with it.

 

“Al! Stop! Why are you so mad! She gonna leave me for Vero dammit!” Tobin replied back defensively while trying to avoid the pillow from hitting her head.

 

When Alex didn’t stop, Tobin just grabbed the pillow before it hit her head again and throw it to the other side of the room.

 

“I’m not gonna stop until I hit some sense into your stupid head, Heath! Are you crazy! She’s not gonna leave you, she love you dammit!” After losing her pillow, Alex resort for slapping the midfielder with her hands.

 

“Oww…ow…Alex stop! What are you talking about? You were there. You saw how she was flirting with Vero. How can you say that she love me.” Tobin said with indignant tone.

 

“Oh..I saw it alright. I saw and heard everything! She was defending you, you idiot! She punched Vero just because that girl hurt you! She didn’t even plan to go dinner with her.” Alex huffed out angrily.

 

“You can’t be serious, Al. I saw them hugged and kissed. You don’t have to cover for her!” Tobin replied back angrily.

 

“Seriously? Now I’m lying? Oh god..Tobin..what you saw is just the aftermath. They were saying goodbye to each other. That’s what you are doing with Shirley too, remember? How can you not see the similarities?” Alex sat back on her bed facing her roommate with a resigned sigh.

 

“But..” Tobin tried to defend her previous action.

 

“No..you don’t have the right to say anything right now! Just listen, Tobs. I was there in the hallway. The whole time. They were just saying goodbye. Did you even realised that there’s a bruise circling her wrists? Did you even wonder where she gets it? Or are you too selfish to see that!” Alex tone raised again.

 

She can’t help it. It’s Press dammit! The girl really doesn’t have any cruel bone in her body. When Tobin and Press first started their relationship, yes she was a bit of cautious of her intention. But after getting to know her fellow forward better, she felt a bit protective over her. She didn’t know that the first person that gonna hurt her fellow forward is her own best friend. Oh god…how am I going to help them to fix this? Alex thought to herself.

 

“I….” Tobin stopped.

 

“She even planned a romantic dinner for you guys tonight….” Alex continued on helplessly ignoring the midfielder attempts to talk.

 

“What….what are you talking about?” Tobin asked in hesitant voice.

 

“She asked me to help her prepare a romantic dinner just for the two of you tonight. It’s gonna be on the hotel roof. Said that you love to watch the sunset with her. We already set up the table and everything. She was so excited that she want to make it up to you. But…you..Tobin..you just broke up with her because of your insecurities. You hurt her. Don’t you realised what have you done! I…I’m just..I can’t…believe this is happening right now.” Similar to Tobin action much earlier, Alex now pacing back and forth in front of her.

 

Tobin eyes widen when she heard that. Her ears are ringing. There was so much noise in her head right now she don’t think she can even breathe right. If what Alex said is true then…oh god..Chris! Tobin jumped up and rushed out of the room running as fast as she could towards the forward’s room. She took the stairs two at a time to impatient to wait for the lift and few minutes later she bang loudly on the forward’s door shouting her name loudly at the same time.

 

“Chris! Chris! Please open the door! Chris I didn’t mean what I said earlier. Please open the door. I’m sorr…” Before she can finished the rest of the sentences, the door opened to reveal the occupant inside.

 

“Hope? What are you doing here? Where’s Chris?” Tobin asked in a frantic voice.

 

“Well…if you mean by your ex-girlfriend, she already left.” The keeper replied back nonchalantly.

 

“What do you mean she left? Let me in…I need to see her.” She tried to push her way in to the room but Hope stopped her.

 

“She’s not here. Kelley’s dropping her off at the airport.” Hope replied back.

 

Tobin ignored her and pushed the keeper aside while walking into the room. Sure enough she can see Christen’s side of the bed already cleaned out.

 

“Hope, where is she going? Please tell me.” Tobin plead.

 

“I can’t do that Tobin. I’ve already promised Kelley that I will not in any way tell you where she’s going. You’ve done enough. What do you expect huh? That she will just mope around here after you dumped her? That’s like few hours ago. Believe me if we are not in the same team right now, I will totally add to your bruise there for hurting her.” Hope replied again this time with irritation in her voice.

 

“I know I’m at fault, Hope. I just need to find her. I need to apologise and beg her to take me back. But I can’t do that if I can’t find her.” Tobin pleaded her case.

 

“I can’t Tobin. The damaged is already done. How do I know that you are not gonna hurt her again?” Hope refused to budge.

 

Kelley is very protective of her friend and by proxy Hope is protective of her too. She can’t help but remember few hours ago how she found the forward sobbing her heart out on top of her girlfriend. Kelley’s sad face while trying to console her friend burned into her mind. She don’t like to see her girlfriend sad and as Tobin was the one indirectly caused it, she can’t help but feel mad at the midfielder.

“You are really stupid. You got the best thing in your life right now and you simply just discard it away like it was nothing.’ Hope seethed.

 

“I know…I know…Alex already said the same thing.”

 

“Well apparently it bears repeating! So that damn thick skulls of yours can get it!” Hope shouted.

 

“Please, Hope. Please..I need… I need to see her.” Tobin voice clogged up.

 

“Please I’ll do anything Hope. I just need to get to her.” Tobin begged again.

 

Hope sighed loudly.

 

“Kelley’s going to kill me for this. She's going home, Tobin.”


	14. Numb

“What are you doing here?” The voice asked once the door opened.

“Erm…Hi, Tyler. Is Chris home?”

“No.”

“Oh? Do you know when will she be back?”

“No.”

“Erm…do you mind leaving her a message? From me?”

“I do mind. I’m busy actually. Maybe you should just leave her a text.”

“I did. But she didn’t reply.”

“Well…it’s pretty obvious why right?” 

“Look, Tyler….” Tobin starts.

“No, you look here, Tobin! You are the one that broke up with her! So can you just please leave her alone!” Tyler raised her voice.

“Wait..wait…I admit that it’s all my fault. I..I just want to apologise to her. I need to see her, Ty.” Tobin pleads.

“Don’t call me that! You lost that right when you hurt my sister!” 

“Okay..okay….but please. I really need to see her to explain.”

“I don’t think so. You don’t even gave her the same courtesy before. You’ve done enough damage. Now it’s up to us to pick up the pieces. Being here doesn’t change the fact that you’ve hurt her. So please leave before I call the police.” Tyler threatens.

Tobin saw how serious she was and sighed in defeat before turning back towards her rental car. This has been her 10th attempt for the last 5 days trying to get to see the forward and each time her attempts has been rebuked. She tried calling and texting the forward but both went unanswered. She even tried to contact Christen via Instagram and twitter however she was being blocked. She was really desperate now.

She was just starting the engine when she saw the glimpses of the black Mercedes coming toward the driveway from her backside mirror. That’s her. She quickly switched off, jumped out from the car and stop beside the driver’s door. When Channing came out from the door, Tobin’s shoulder slumped.

“What are you doing here?” Same question, different sister.

“I just thought you are Chris. I just want to see her.”

“Tobin, she doesn’t want to see you. How many times we need to go through this, Tobin?” Channing asked.

She know the midfielder hurt her sister badly but looking at Tobin’s haggard appearance, she can’t help but feel sympathy toward her. 

“As long as I can until she agree to see me. Please, Channing. Please…tell her that I need to see her.”

“Erm…” Channing replied while throwing a glance at the car.

The passenger door opened and to Tobin surprised, Christen came out. In her rushed she didn’t even noticed that the car has two occupants.

“It’s okay, Chan. I’ll talk to her.” Christen said softly.

Tobin took her time staring at Christen. This was the first time she get to feast her eyes on the forward since their last incident and she doesn’t want to miss anything. Tobin however feel disappointed when she saw Christen’s green eyes were hidden behind a black shade. Tobin can’t decipher the forward’s mood if she can’t see her eyes and she knows that’s the only reason why Christen let the black shade remain on her face. They watched silently as Channing made her way into the house hesitantly.

“So now that you already see me. Talk.” Christen said suddenly.

“Chris, I…I want to apologise.” Tobin walked closer to the forward.

When Christen remained silent, Tobin continues on.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I…I..please I need you to forgive me and take me back, Chris. Please…I just need you to take me back.” The midfielder starts.

Christen just shakes her head and turned away. She’s only taken a few steps before Tobin grab the forward’s left arm from behind. Christen stopped but she didn’t say anything. 

“Please Chris. I’m really sorry. I can’t…I can’t live without you, Chris. Please let me make it up to you. Give me a chance. Just tell me what I need to do. I’ll do anything. Please, Chris.”

“We broke up. You already decided that you can live without me. I just need you to leave me alone. I…I need to learn to live without you.” Christen softly whispered out, her tone flat.

Tobin can feel her heart break into pieces when she heard that. She know she deserved it but she refused to acknowledge it. She refused to think that she will never had any chance with the forward again.

“No..Chris. Please don’t say that. I’ll do anything but that.”

“Well, then you are no different than Vero.” 

Tobin flinched. Christen started to walk away again and this time Tobin let her arms go.

“Do you really want me to leave? Is that what you really want? I do it if you really want me to.” Tobin shouts out at the retreating figure.

Christen stop and turned to face the midfielder’s expectant face.

“Yes.” She whispered softly but the message was heard loud and clear.

While Tobin’s shoulder slumped in defeat, Christen turned back around quickly to hide the tears running down her cheeks. She can’t let Tobin have the power to hurt her again. She can’t. She already shed so many tears that she hardly feel anything left in her body. There’s nothing left already. She was numb.


	15. Sick of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooops...another update

Flashback

She never experiences this kind of pain before. The kind of hurt that tearing her up from the inside out. The only thing she can do at the moment is just to remind herself to take a deep breath one at a time. If she didn’t she don't think she will ever make it to her room in one piece. She was walking in auto mode now. She didn’t expect her heartache was caused by her own girlfriend. Well, its ex-girlfriend now and when the realization of what happened earlier hit her again; Christen eyes started to fill up again. 

By the time she reached her room, she was hoping that her roommate will not be there. Her hope dashed however when she saw Kelley relaxing on her bed. Kelley in the meantime looked up when she heard the door opened and she jumped up quickly to her roommate when she saw the forward's red blotchy face. 

"What happen?" She asked, concern reflected on her face.

Christen just shakes her head and continue to sobs uncontrollably. 

"Hey...hey come on. Do you want me to get Tobin?" Kelley said desperately. 

She hugged the forward close to her body trying to calm her down. 

"No!" Christen's body stiffened when she heard the midfielder's name before trying to struggle out from Kelley's holds. 

"Okay..okay calm down, Chris. Just tell me what you need?" Kelley tried again to console her friend. 

"I just…sobs..just need to cry, Kelley. Sobs..Just your shoulder. I need..I need..sobs..I need to let this out, Kell." Christen mumbled out softly before she let another sob. 

Kelley just nodded her head and pulls the forward toward her bed. 

"Okay..okay. Come here." 

Kelley leaned against the headboard letting the forward just rest her head on her shoulder and continues crying her eyes out. She rubbed the forwards back comfortingly while trying to think of the reason why her roommate is in such a state. She know this will surely have something to do with Tobin based from Christen response earlier. 

Half an hour later Christen sobs died down, Kelley looked down and thought her friend has fallen asleep. She tried to slowly move from under her, but when she started to do so Christen just tighten her hold on her waist indirectly preventing her from moving. 

“No..not yet, Kell.” The forward softly voice out. 

“Erm..Chris..you want to tell me what happen?”

Christen sighed loudly but remain quiet.

“Chris?”

“Tobin just broke up with me.” She mumbled out softly.

“What? What the hell! Why did she do that! I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind.” Kelley starts to move out from the forward again, determine to confront the midfielder.

Christen just tighten her hold on the defender. “No, Kell. Don’t be mad at her. It’s all my fault.”

“How can this be your fault? Did she tell you that? I’m gonna kill her.” Kelley threatens vehemently.

Christen just sighed loudly and shakes her head. “No she didn’t say that but I know it’s surely my fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Kelley asked curiously.

“Don’t you see, Kell? If I’m good enough before, Vero will never cheat on me. Regardless of the reason, surely there was something wrong with me. Then how can I be good enough for Tobin’s? She just realise it now before it’s too late. So it’s not her fault really. It’s mine. I’m just not good enough for her.” 

2 weeks later

“We didn’t bring up our daughter to be this vengeful, Chris.” 

Christen stop stirring her coffee. She looked up to stare at her parents whom both sitting opposite her at the breakfast table. 

“I….” Before she can say anything, her father interjects again.

“It’s been weeks. How long more are you going to let her suffer like this?” 

“Yes, Chris I think it’s time that you give the girl another chance.” Her mom added.

“But…I can’t.” Christen replied shakily.

“We know you are still hurting but you are not helping yourself more by continuing like this. You can only move on once you’ve forgiven her, Chris.” 

“I may expect this from Ty but I didn’t expect this from you. When did you become so stubborn?” Her father continues.

“It’s not….” Christen tried again.

“She looks sick this morning.” Her father interjects again.

“What do you mean?” Christen asked in a worried tone.

The last time that she took a peek out of her window, the midfielder was singing happily to some songs in her rental car.

“Well, if she spent most of her time in the car or sitting in front of our driveway of course she’s gonna get sick sooner or later. When I walked the dogs this morning she doesn’t look good. Her face looks pale and she got a flu I think.” 

“I’ve already told her to leave me alone.” Christen replied back.

“She did leave you alone. She just sat in front of our house moping around and looking sad hoping that you will finally decide to talk to her again. Do it for our neighbor, Chris. I think they start to get worried that she was some homeless person squatting on our yard. I’m scared that someone will call the police eventually.” Her mom urged.

“Can’t you just tell her to stop doing it then? I don’t think I want to see her yet. I’m not ready.”

“You don’t think that we tried that before? She just refused. Said she will wait until you are ready to see her. Even Tyler tried and that’s saying something. Plus, you guys are going to go back to your respective club in two weeks time. You need to resolve this before that. Knowing her, Tobin will follow you to Chicago if you continue to avoid her and I don’t think both of your club will appreciate it.”

Christen sighed in resignation. Yeah…Tobin can be stubborn when she wants something. At the moment apparently the midfielder wants to see her. How is she supposed to pretend to be okay with all of this? She took her time sipping the rest of her coffee. When both her parents still stare at her with their hopeful face, she concedes. 

“Okay..okay. I’ll go see her.” Christen still continue staring at her empty coffee cup, when her father instructs.

“Now, Chris.”

She stomp out of the house determine to tell the midfielder off. How dare she make me look like a bad daughter? When she reached the rental car, she was surprised with what she found. The car was littered with takeaway cartons, used tissues, water bottles and few crumpled shirts. What most surprised her was Tobin’s own appearance. 

She knows that Tobin rented a hotel near their house and that’s where she went to sleep every night for the past weeks. What she didn’t expect is how tired the midfielder looks. From what she can see the midfielder has bloodshot red eyes, she even looks skinnier than the last time she saw her and as her father said, she looks pale. 

Meanwhile, the midfielder didn’t notice her staring at the side window as she was busy sneezing and blowing her nose out on the tissue. Christen rapped loudly on the driver’s window and it gave her a little bit of satisfaction when she saw Tobin jumped in shock. She came out of the car and looked at the forward sheepishly.

“Erm..hey Chris. What are you doing here?” Tobin asked innocently.

“You do realise that you are parking directly in front of my house, right? I thought I’ve already told you to leave me alone?” Christen raised her eyebrows.

“I did! I didn’t bother you like Vero.” 

“So you chose to stalk me instead. Like that was the better option?” Christen start to hug her body when she felt the morning breeze pass her body. 

Tobin ignored the forward’s word. “Wait.”

Instead she opened the back door, reached into her duffel bag behind the seat and offered Christen her leather jacket. Christen stared at the offered hands and didn’t take the jacket until the offered hand fell back down to the midfielder’s side. Tobin slump her shoulders while her hands still clenched the jacket tightly. She takes a deep breath through her stuffy nose but before she can say anything, she let out another sneeze. Looking at the slim figure in front of her it confirms her suspicion. Tobin is sick.

“You looked pathetic.” Christen blurts out.

Tobin eyes widen but she just shrugged her shoulder. “Thanks. Are you ready to talk to me now?”

Christen sighed. “What are you still doing here? You need to go back to your team.” 

“I can’t Chris. I can’t go until you take me back.” Tobin insisted.

“Please…I just need you to give me a few minutes. Let me explain. If you still doesn’t want to see me after this I promise I’ll go.”

“You’ve broke your promises before. So don’t get your hopes up if I don’t believe you this time too.” Tobin flinched at the direct words from the forward.

“Just give me the chance to explain to you.”

“Like you do for me?” 

“I…That’s the reason I need to explain to you. Please Chris. Give me this one chance. I just need a minute.”

The forward sighed again. This time around Christen just nodded her head. 

“Explain. You’ve got 58 seconds left.” 

“There’s no one gonna love me like she does cause I’m not worth anything and you gonna hurt me and leave me sooner or later when you realise I’m not worthy.” Tobin rushed out the words.

“What?” Christen asked curiously.

“That’s the last word Shirley said to me on our last meeting.”

“You meant on our last game with Colombia which was like three months ago?” Tobin just nodded her head.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I don’t want you to get mad. I know you’ve never liked it when I went to see her after the game and if you knew of what happen you will just get more upset.” 

“So instead of telling me you chose to keep it to yourself? Then wait until you find the perfect time then just to break up with me because after three months you suddenly decide to believe her? Well congrats. You’ve done well. Mission accomplished. Now you can go back to her.” Christen said in anger before storming back to the house.

“Chris! Wait!” Tobin throw the jacket to her car before she start to chase the forward.

Of all the excuses that she thought Tobin can comes up with, this was the most ridiculous one that she ever heard! Urgghhhhhh! She hurt me just because she believed her ex words more than me! And here I thought she was jealous! She was just being her stupid self like always! Three months! She kept this from me for three months! I went furniture shopping with her for god sake! Apparently for her, that’s the big master plan I got to dump her. Filled up her apartment with all my favorite furniture and dumped her so that she will remember me by! 

Christen turned back around and stormed back at the gaping midfielder. She punched the midfielder left shoulder with her fists. 

“You are damn stupid! I can’t believe you let your stupid ex affect our relationship like this! I can’t believe you! You are so stupid!” She kept punching the midfielder’s shoulder oblivious to the fact that the tears running down her cheeks heavily.

Tobin walked closer letting the forward continue punching her shoulder. She grabbed the forward by the shoulder and firms her grip when Christen start to struggles. 

She kept holding on while continue whispering out softly. “I know…I know, Chris. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry. Please..baby don’t cry. Let me make it up to you. Please….Please take me back, Chris. Please, I’m begging you.”

Christen cease her struggling and just let her forehead rest on the midfielder’s shoulder. She took a deep breath and just shakes her head.

“I…I can’t. I don’t think I can forget how much you’ve hurt me. You throw me away like I’m just a piece of garbage. Like I’m not worth anything and maybe I am. Just…just let me go. You deserve somebody that can assure you how much you are worth. Obviously, my love was not enough. If it was not enough before then it will never be and if I take you back we’ll just end up like this again whenever Shirley or anyone else says anything that makes you doubt our love.” Christen replied back sadly before taking a step back from the midfielder’s grasps.

Tobin took a step towards her and grabs her arms. She was determine not to let the forward go this time.

“No…don’t say that. You are everything to me, Chris. There’s no else, believe me. Just give me the chance to prove it to you. Let me show you how much I need you and that I’m worthy of your love again. You are it. You are enough for me Chris.”

Christen can feel the start of her tears again. It’s like the midfielder can read her mind. She starts to refuse the offer again but she hesitates. Like her mom said earlier, she needs to move on. Tobin needs to apologise and she needs to forgive her. She can’t do that if she continues like this. But she was reluctant to let Tobin rules her heart again. She doesn’t think she can survive another round of heartache. 

Watching the forward falters Tobin decides to present her case again.

“I can be anything you want me to be. I can be your friend, your teammate, your punching bag, your gym buddies, anything Chris. It’s all up to you. We don’t have to do or start anything. No pressure. I can just carry your bag or walk the dog with you but as long as I can spend it with you, I will be happy. I promise, Chris there’s no pressure. Just don’t shut me out. Please…Chris.”

Christen sighed again. “Okay.” 

Tobin sighed in relief when she heard that. “Thank you, Chris. Thank you for giving me a chance. I will not let you down. I promise you will not regret this.”

“So erm…can I..erm..can I hug you properly this time? Just for old time sake?” When the forward glared hard at her, Tobin put up her hands.

“No…not like that. Just..just that I miss you. Just a friendly hug. Friends and teammates hug each other. So…erm can we?” Tobin gestures with her arms. 

Few seconds passed. She knows she looks weird standing there with her arms open but she still waits patiently for the forward to decide. When she saw the slight nod of acquiescence, Tobin walks closer to the forward with a big smile on her face. Her heart beat fast. This is the first time in weeks that she can finally hold the forward close. There were just a breath apart and Tobin was just circling her arms around the forward’s shoulder to pull her closer when it happens. 

She sneezes. Not just a small sneezes either. It’s a full blown sneeze of which she sprayed directly onto the forward’s face. 

“TOBIN!!!!!! EEEuuuuwww ..eeeuuuuwww…gross!!!!!”

“I’m sorry! Wait…Chris don’t hit me..it was an accident…Ac….Achoo!!!!!!”


	16. The convo

“Wow….why are you up so early?” Meg asked her roommate.

Tobin just shrug off her shoulder. She continue playing with the phone in her hand. When she heard the beep of incoming text, she smiles.

“Well I don’t have to ask who that is. Tell her I said hi.” 

Tobin answered with nod of her head. But other than that, the midfielder didn’t say anything. Meg just shakes her head at her Thorn’s teammate. 

“Well, Tobs since you are up early do you want to join me and Linds for breakfast?” She asked her co-captain again.

This time the midfielder looks up from her perch on the kitchen stool. She put her phone down on the counter and looks at her roommate sheepishly.

“Erm…about that. Well I actually got some plans today. I mean it’s not that I don’t want to join you… Just that I promise Chris I will do something for her today. I’ll just meet you guys at practice later.” Tobin explains awkwardly.

“Huh? I thought she has a game today?” The defender asked curiously.

“Yeah…her game start at 5 p.m. so I need to run some errands before that. I don’t want to miss watching her game.” 

“Okay..if you need anything you just need to text me. By the way, happy looks good on you.” Meghan replied back with an understanding smile.

When the team heard of what happened between Tobin and Christen a few weeks ago, some of them started to take sides. Except for a few, most of them of course blame Tobin for hurting Christen. She was scared that whatever happen between them will impact the team’s dynamic in the future and she was both glad and relief when Tobin and Christen sorted it out. 

“Thanks Meg. We are just taking it a day at a time. So I’m just happy about that.” Tobin smiles back.

Meg want to tease the midfielder but decide against it when Tobin’s phone rings out. To her surprise, the midfielder launch herself out of her seat in a rush to take the call before it rang a second time. She caught a glimpse of Christen’s smiling face on the screen before it was hidden from the midfielder’s grasps. Right…that’s my cue to leave then, Meg thought before making her way towards the door.

Tobin in the meantime takes a deep breath before letting out a soft greeting.

“Hi…”

“You are persistent.” Christen voice said amusedly from the other side.

“Well I did promise that I will do anything for you.”

“You sure you want to do this?”

“Uh huh.”

“Tobin….I’m serious”

“I’m serious too!” Tobin replies back adamantly.

“I need to see the proof if you really want to do it.”

“I said I will do it. I can ask Meg to take the video as a proof if you don’t believe me.”

“You are ridiculous.” Christen sigh.

“Nope. I just want to show you how much you mean to me.”

“Don’t be cheesy, Tobin.”

“I’m not! I’m just telling you the truth.” The midfielder insists.

“Just for your information, I’m rolling my eyes at you right now.” Christen replied.

“Don’t lie. I know there’s a smile on your face. You like it when I am this cheesy.” Tobin teases back.

“Hmm….I…I need to go. Lys is waiting for me.” Christen changes the subject trying to avoid the obvious truth from Tobin’s statement.

Tobin knows that the forward purposely avoid continuing with their playful banter. It’s like she was protecting herself from really opening up. Tobin can’t fault her because she knows that this is all her own doing. This made her more determine to make sure that Christen know that she will never regret her decision to let her be back into her life. 

“Erm..can’t you just stay on the phone with me?” Tobin tries to extend their conversation longer.

If it’s up to her, she doesn’t even want to go back to her club until she can get Christen to really accept her again. But after much reasoning from the forward, Tobin resigned to the fact that Christen need some time alone. Time to figure out how to on how to approach their undefined relationship. She was brought back from her thoughts when Christen replies again.

“I don’t think she will appreciate that.”

“Okay..yeah..maybe it’s not a good idea. It’s just that I miss your voice. I..I miss you.” Tobin confesses.

She doesn’t care if its sound needy. She just need to make sure the forward know what she was feeling.

“Well..I’m not the one that stupid enough to ask for a break up am I?” Christen replies back in deadpan tone.

“…….” 

Tobin was stumped. She felt like an arrow shot through her heart at the forward’s word. Few seconds passed before she heard Christen sighed loudly from the other side.

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t say that.” Christen starts.

“No..no…it’s okay. I’m the one that should say sorry.” 

“We can’t keep apologising to each other like this. Tobin, maybe we are not ready for this yet.”

“No, Chris. You said that you just need some time to think about our relationship. So I’m giving you the space now. I’m not forcing you to return my feeling or anything. I just want you to know. I can stop if you don’t like it.”

“I…I need to go.” 

“Wait!” Tobin shout out in panic voice.

“……”

“Chris? Are you still there?”

“Yes….” 

“I just want you to promise me something..” 

“Tobin…I don’t…”

“No…Listen Chris..Just take whatever time you need. I can wait and just let me do the rest. In meantime you just need to make sure you have fun in the game later on and score a goal. Show them how amazing and brilliant you are at it.”

“Okay…I can do that.” Christen relents.

“I know you can. I believe in you.” Tobin said in firm tone.

“Thanks. So… Erm I need to go..Bye, Tobin.” 

“Wait, Chris! Wait.”

“Tobin…I really need to go.”

“Erm..just that….I can still continue with my plan right? I know you think it’s stupid but I just want to do it for you.”

“…”

“Chris?”

“I don’t think it’s stupid…”

“Then I can call you later tonight? So you can tell me what you think?” 

“I’m not so sure…” Christen starts but Tobin stops her.

“I know..yeah sorry. I don’t want to force you or anything. You can just call me when you are ready.” 

“Tobin…what I meant to say is that we plan to have a team dinner tonight. It’ll be too late for you to call. You have a game tomorrow and you need to get a proper sleep.” Christen starts to explain.

“I don’t mind, really. I can wait.” Tobin insists.

Christen just sighs in resignation. She know how stubborn the midfielder can be. 

“Okay..I’ll just text you when I’m back from the dinner. If you are still not asleep by then you can call me later. Now I really need to go. Lys is giving me the death stare already.”

“Okay..okay..Good luck on your game. Bye, Chris.” 

“Bye.” Christen said before ending the call.

Tobin quickly made her way to her bed and take her gear for the practice. She need to get a few things first for her plan to woo Christen again and this time around she’s making sure that the forward will know all about it.


	17. Bieber Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just sucks..skip it if you want

“Did you see what Tobin did?” Julie asks excitedly.

“What are you talking about?” Christen put back her drink on the table.

“The video clip, Chris. She created some kind of video which I totally believe meant for you. It was linked under her Instagram account.” The defender explains.

“Huh?” Christen was speechless.

They were just finishing with their team dinner to celebrate their draw against Washington Spirit earlier. The team has been working very hard to make sure they got a point so that they can still be in the playoff. So she doesn’t really pay attention with whatever happening outside their celebration other than discussing their games performance earlier with Alyssa and Sofia.

She does notice however that Julie was busy looking at her phone and laughing non-stop at something but she assumed it’s just some video about a cat or some other cute animal. You never know with Julie. She didn’t know that it has anything to do with the midfielder. She looks down at her phone to check whether she has any messages or miscall from Tobin but apparently there’s none.

“She didn’t tell you?”

Christen shrug her shoulder. “She hinted that she’s going to do something but other than that, no she didn’t say anything.”

“Really? I thought you surely know about it. You really should watch it. Here, I’ve already clicked on the link for you.” The defender pushes her phone near the forward.

She was eager to see her teammate reaction. Plus, she already promised certain midfielder to update her. Christen in the meantime, looked down at the dark screen uncertainly. After Julie pressed play on her phone, her reluctance however changes to interest as she watch the sheepish looking midfielder staring back at her.

Tobin was wearing a white shirt with her typical torn black denim. She also wore her favorite black cap to compliment her whole attire. She was standing in front of a light purple wall and Christen can see at the angle of the video there was a glimpse of a coffee table and she remembers seeing it before but at the moment she was too distracted with Tobin’s adorable appearance.

“So….erm..this is my first attempt trying to apologise and impress someone at the same time publicly. So to that someone...you know who you are..hey if you are watching this, I’m just letting you know that this is my way to really show you that I meant about what I said earlier. Just so you know I don’t have a nice voice but I sure can lip sync. Erm… I’ve asked some of our dear friends to help too and I hope you like it. So just sit back, relax and enjoy.”

Tobin gave a slight nod of her head signaling something when suddenly, there was a music played in the background. Tobin starts to put up her hand holding her comb pretending it to be a microphone while her head keep nodding to the tune. Christen  can’t help but let out a small chuckles at the midfielder’s antic. When the song starts, the midfielder starts to mouth the words at the same time.

_You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_

_You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies_

_I hope I don't run out of time. Could someone call a referee? '_

_Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

 

_I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice_

_And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times_

_So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself tonight '_

_Cause I just need one more shot, second chances_

 

_Yeah_

_Is it too late now to say sorry?_

_'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh_

_I_ _s it too late now to say sorry?_

_Y_ _eah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down_

_Is it too late to say I'm sorry now? I_

 

_'m sorry yeah_

_Sorry yeah_

_Sorry_

_Y_ _eah, I know that I let you down_

_Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 

The songs cut short but another song comes out to replace it. This time she turned her cap backward and quickly replaces the comb with a mop.

_Oh woooah, oh_

_Wooooo, oh_

_Woooo, oh_

_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

 

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing_

_"Were just friends," what are you saying_

_Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

 

When the chorus rang out, suddenly Ash, Alex and Allie jumped into view beside Tobin and start to sing along. They were all wearing similar outfit as the midfielder complete with the backward hats while they act out like a boy band in the 90s.

 

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

 

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

 

The three players’ jumps out of the camera view while Tobin took the lead again.

 

_For you, I would have done whatever_

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

_And I want to play it cool, but I'm losing you_

_I_ _'ll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

 

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_

_And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm going down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

 

Ash, Alex and Allie jumps in again for the second chorus. They start to jump all around the place and were really into it, at the same time attempting to perform synchronized dancing which failed miserably. Christen giggles out loud at this.

 

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

 

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

 

The songs ended and this time for good. Ashlyn took a step forward, took out a slip of paper from her pocket and cleared her throat.

“I hope you really forgive Tobin here and take her back because she really loses her swag just now. I don’t think anyone want to be with her anymore. I don’t want her to get old and lonely. So if you pity her, please take her back. Also just so you know we have only been practicing the dance for 2 hours so excuse any mistakes made. Tobin doesn’t give us much time.” After she finished her speech, the keeper leaves.

Allie took her turn next.

“It’s not fun to be with her anymore. She just mops around now and just talks about you all the time. I want my old Harry back so please just take her out of her miseries. She’s just lost without you. Plus I need my other bridesmaid too. I can’t just work with Alex alone. We will kill each other soon.” Allie spoke and they heard Alex voice protesting unhappily from the side.

“First just to make it clear, I am not Beliebers and I don’t want to be in another Bieber’s clip soon. So can you just take her back before I hurt her? Lucky she’s my best friend, so I’m gonna let this one slide for even suggesting it in the first place. Secondly, you would think that she came to see me because she missed me but no she got an agenda and it’s relating to you. If you remember, I’m the captain of this ship so of course I’m on board as soon as she suggested this.” Her speech was cut short when Allie and Ashlyn start to pull her away from the screen.

“Hey! I have some more to say actually..She should know…” Alex stubbornly remains standing in front of the camera.

Tobin pushed her from behind before the forward can continue and when she refused to budge, Ashlyn and Allie pulls harder. It was like a tug of war between the four of them until Servando came in and pulled his wife on top of his shoulder and carries her away.

“What….We should tell her how hard we practice for this!” Christen can hear Alex shouting.

“Shhhhh…. Al…its Tobin turns now. You can talk later.” Ashlyn voices rang out.

Tobin clears her throat and the noise at the side stop.

“Erm… That went well….so that’s that. I promise I didn’t ask them to say anything. They insisted that it’s their right after helping me with this. Again..no pressure. Hope you really enjoy the video. So okay, that’s it. Bye.” Tobin state with a small wave before the video ended.

So Tobin went to Alex’s house after her practice then. No wonder the places look familiar. She then continues to read their teammate’s comments below the video.

_Hope: What?? You use Biebers? You are on my number 1 list now…I love it! Go beliebers!!! Wooo! Alex, you suck!_

_Alex: Hope…erm are u okay?_

_Cheney: Good job, Tobs. Missed you! Love you!_

_Amy: Yeah Tobs. Love you!_

_Hope: Alex you suck because you are not beleibers!_

_Alex: Aww…Hope is closeted beleibers._

_Pinoe: She played soccer and she can lip sync? Girl, your street cred is out of this world! Tots!_

_Kelley: Kelley, u better return back my phone!! If I don’t get it back in 5 seconds I’m gonna smash yours to pieces._

_Carli: Wow..that’s a relief there, Hope. Btw I regret watching the video._

_Ali: I wish someone can do this for me_

_SamMew: Carli! You watched it fully huh? Beleibers much?_

_Ash: What the queen wants the queen get!_

_Dunn: Tobin! That’s so good. Love it!_

_Syd: I think you guys need a dancing lesson from me._

_Kelley: 5……_

_Kelley: 4…._

_Julie: Shoots….drama!_

_Meghan: I still think I’m supposed to win last time._

_Becky: Oh God. Kling just let it go._

_Kelley: 2…_

_Hope: Wait!! Where’s no 3?_

_Ali: You want to wait until 1 Kelley?_

_Mal: I’m so confused…How come Kelley have Hope’s phone?_

_Emily: I’m still shocked that Carli watched it. Dead._

_Moe: I stayed up for this! Good job Tobin!_

_Kelley: I have a time machine where I can travel anywhere I want_

_Mal: Kelley? Are you the real Kelley?_

_Kelley: Yes..I’m Kelley now. I have save my phone in time!_

_Allie: I need to take a nap guys. Peace out._

_Lindsay: Allie, why would you want to tell anyone that?_

_Ali: I think it’s romantic. A+++ for efforts Tobin! Totally._

_HAO: Enough with the hint Kriegs._

_Whit: To be honest, Ash needs a few reminder. She’s a bit slow._

_Ash: Hey! That’s not nice!_

Christen returned back the phone to Julie with a wide smile on her face. Sometimes her teammates are too much. This brought her back to her earlier conversation with the midfielder. She looked down at her watch. It’s late. Tobin has an afternoon game tomorrow and the midfielder will be asleep already.

It’s already passed 1 a.m. in the morning by the time she reaches her apartment. After getting ready for bed, Christen decides to leave Tobin short messages. I mean the midfielder does make the video for her so it’s not wrong for her to say something about it right? She was replaying the video for the second time when her phone rings out.

“Hey…Chris.” Tobin greets softly.

“Hey..what are you doing still up?” Christen asks.

“Waiting for your text.” The midfielder explains.

 “You are supposed to be sleeping already.”

Even from the other side of the state, she can see the midfielder shrugging her shoulder when she replies back.

“Nah…I can’t sleep. So…. did you watch the video?”

“What video?” The forward asks back faking ignorance.

“What? You didn’t watch it? But Julie said…” Tobin stops when she heard Christen chuckles.

“Oh…you are just joking with me. So what do you think?” Tobin asks hesitantly.

“It’s nice…” Christen replies back in amusement.

“Just nice? That’s all?”

“Uh huh….”

“Wow…erm okay then. I just thought..well... Glad you like it.”

“I didn’t say I like it.” Christen replies back in deadpan voice.

“You didn’t? Oh.....”

“Yeap. I mean its Justin Bieber. I don’t like him at all.”

“Sorry..you don’t enjoy it then.” This time Christen can really confirm that there’s a pout on the midfielder’s lips.

The forward finally decides let up her teasing.

“But because it’s from you, of course I love it. I really appreciate the effort as well.”

“You do? Really?” Tobin said excitedly.

“Yeap. Who knows that you have hidden talent in you huh?” Christen teases.

“Well, I am multitalented and just your luck I’ve only have eyes on you.” She can hear the smirk in Tobin’s voice.

“Wow…I’m totally impressed. It’s already late but you can still come out with a good line.”

“Is it working?” Tobin asks part joking part serious.

“I can’t really tell because my brain is dead asleep already. So maybe we should just call it a night. It’s late.” Christen replies back easily.

“Wait..Chris..Uh…well.”

“Tobin…just say it. I really need to go to sleep. I have an early morning tomorrow.”

“Okay…okay. So do you think I have a chance to be your girlfriend again?”

Christen eyes widen when she heard the question.

“Wow…that’s so presumptuous right? I mean, it’s just one video and you expect me to take you back? I thought you said you are okay with waiting?”

“No…no..yes..You can take all the time in the world. I just want to know if there is a possibility of us getting back together that’s all. Like, maybe someday.”

“If I said no?”

“Then I’ll just wait for you until you said yes. Or if you found someone else, I’ll just be alone forever. But please don’t say that.”

“Tobin…” Christen starts.

“I’m serious, Chris. I don’t care how long it takes….”

“Tobin..listens.” But the midfielder still continues.

“Even if it take months or years I’m still gonna wait…I’ll still be here when..”

“Urgh….Tobin! Enough!” Christen raises her voice.

Tobin stop talking when she heard the frustration in the forward’s voice. Christen sigh loudly.

“I’m sorry…I tend to be grouchy when I’m tired and sleepy.” Christen said softly.

“Tobin? Are you listening to me?” The forward asks softly.

“Yeah…” Tobin replies back in a sad voice.

“I want you to listen to me okay?”

“Okay….”

“I want you to go to sleep so that you can get a proper rest before your game.” When no sound heard from the other side, Christen tries again.

“Tobin? Do you hear me?”

“Yes.” The midfielder’s tone droops lower.

“I don’t want to be the reason that my future girlfriend is not ready for her game tomorrow okay?” Christen states firmly.

“Okay…I understand.” Tobin replied sadly without realising what the forward just said.

“…..”

“……”

“……….”

Few seconds passed.

“Wait. Future girlfriend? Not like gal pals or best friend right? But girlfriend…girlfriend.” Tobin voice perks up again.

“Hmmm…maybe I should take that back. You don’t seem to be excited there for a minute.” The forward replies back jokingly.

“No…you can’t take that back. Like for real? You promise? Like I can call you my girlfriend someday?”

“Yes Tobin, I promise. But we still have a lot to work out…” Before she can finish Tobin interjects.

“I know…I’ll do anything! I’m so happy right now I think I’m not gonna get any sleep after this! I need to tell Alex! Oh Ash and Allie too! Thanks, Chris! Thank you for giving me a chance. I promise this time around it will be different.” The midfielder vows.

“I believe you, Tobin. That’s why I’m giving us a chance. We can talk more about this but maybe not tonight. I’m really sleepy. You need to go to sleep too.” Christen lets out a small yawn.

“But I’m too excited to sleep. Can we can just talk until you fell asleep? I don’t mind really.”

“Okay..what do you want to talk about?” The forward relents while lying down on her bed.

“Hmm…as your future girlfriend, I just want to say how proud I am when you nutmeg those Spirit defender’s earlier.”

“Not Ali of course. But thanks.”

“Yeah she knows all our tricks. But you don’t have to worry. I can teach you a new one. So how’s your dinner just now? Anything interesting?”

“Hmm…nothing much. Just a simple dinner and watching your video.”

“It was an awesome video huh?” The midfielder said proudly.

“Don’t be cocky, it’s not attractive.”

“I can be cocky now that I know you already agreed to be my girlfriend again in near future. So it just confirms how awesome it was.”

“I just don’t want Alex to hurt you. That’s all.”

“Nuh uh…I know you can’t resists me.” The midfielder teases.

Christen let out a big yawn again. “Hmm….maybe.”

“Do you mind if I tell the rest of the girl what you said?”

“No..you can go ahead and tells them. I don’t mind.”

“Really? You can’t take back your words after that.”

“I don’t plan to.” Christen replies back sleepily.

“By the way on our next camp, be prepare to be woo again. I got big plans.”

“Hmm…”

“So..since it’s already out there do you think how long till I can be your girlfriend again?”

“If you keep on asking then it will be longer.” Christen mumbles under her breath. Her eyelids are getting heavier. The forward slowly close her eyes.

“Oops…Sorry. I’m just excited. Chris?”

“Hmmm…….”

“Are you asleep?” Tobin asks again.

“Hmm..mmm……”

“Chris…” Tobin whispers.

She only heard a soft snore as a reply. Aww…her girl is already knock out for the night. Tobin grins wide when she thought back on her word. Her girl. Yeap before long that statement will become reality once again.

“So erm... I just want to say that I’m really looking forward for us to become a couple again. I will never let you go this time around. I love you, Chris. Always and forever.” Tobin whispers softly before ending the call.

Unknown to her, Christen heard every word. She let out a small smile before turning over and let the sleep claims her for the night.


	18. Protective Alex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a restaurant somewhere

“Did you hear anything on what I said?” The voice sound annoyed. 

“Uh huh…” Tobin just replied nonchalantly.

“So care to repeat it back to me?”

“Erm…you ask what I want to eat?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“Well…either way it’s true isn’t it?” Tobin mutters without even looking up from her phone.

“Tobin! That’s not the only question I asked. And can you please pay attention when I’m talking to you.”

Tobin looked up wide eyes at the dark hair forward sitting in front of her before letting out a big sigh.

“Yeah…yeah, sorry Al. Have you decide what we are going to eat? We need to get the waiter here pronto.” She responded before turning her attention on her phone.

“The waiter have been standing there waiting for your order.”

“Owh…sorry dude. Just give me the burger and fries.” She responds apologetically before her eyes went back to the screen of her phone.

“Well..well..well. Look who’s here. It’s your girlfriend.” Alex suddenly said.

“What? Where?” Hearing her girlfriend’s name Tobin perked up. 

Tobin whipped her head around to stare at the restaurant entrance in excitement. Her face fell in disappointment when she only saw an older couple walking in.

“That’s not nice, Alex.” Tobin pouted.

Alex howled with laughter. “Oh god…you should see your face. Served you right for ignoring me. We are supposed to be having a girl’s night out. No girlfriend, husband or fiancé. Only us.”

“Yeap bonding time with your bestest friend.” Allie piped in.

“Nuh uh…it’s just a dinner guys. Then I’m gonna go back to my room.”

“Nope. We already get a green light from your future girlfriend. After this we gonna have a sleepover at Alex’s room. We will be watching a movie and talks about girl stuff.” Allie corrected Tobin.

“But….” Tobin started to protest.

“I also think Press deserves some personal time away from you. She need her space once in a while too.” Alex interjected this time.

“What are you talking about? Did she say anything?” The midfielder asked anxiously.

“No..Tobin calm down. Al..you can’t just say things like that.” Allie reprimand the forward.

“Well...she didn’t. But from what I can see, since you guys are back together you never let her be away from your sight at all. Don’t you think it’s a bit overwhelming for her? I also think it’s a bit unhealthy.” Alex commented.

“I’m not doing that…” Tobin denied.

“And a bit controlling.” Alex added again.

“Wow. Don’t hold back Al. Please tell me what you really think.” Tobin grumbled.

“Tobin…don’t take this the wrong way, but tell me the truth, if we look through your last text to her it will be asking her what she’s doing now, right? Even though you just left her room like 30 minutes ago and you are anxious now because she haven’t reply yet.” Alex said knowingly.

“How did…”

“Your legs jingling non-stop under the table, Tobin. Both of us can feel it.” Allie explained kindly.

“But why would it matter? She doesn’t seem to mind at all.” The midfielder tried to reason with her friends.

Alex opened her mouth to retort but Allie interjected before she can do so.

“Hmm…actually Al, come to think of it, yeah Press doesn’t seem to mind at all.” 

Tobin nodded her head eagerly. “That’s what I’m trying to tell Alex here.” 

“No, Allie. Don’t you think it’s a bit too much? How she kept attaching herself to Press wherever she was? Even I need some alone time from Serv. That’s how we keep our sanity.” 

“Alex, enough. We are here to have the best time with Harry. So maybe we kept all relationship thing out of our conversation yeah?” Allie suggested.

Before Tobin can replied when she saw the waiter was bringing the food to the table. She waited with bated breath for the waiter to finish served the food before she let it out.

“You can’t compare you problematic relationship with mine, Alex.” Tobin said back defensively.

“Well if you guys still want to continue talking about it, then go ahead. It’s your funeral.” Allie shook her head and started on her dinner. 

She sighed loudly when she saw Alex’s hackles risen to the bait. When both her friend get worked up like this she knew it will not end well. I can say goodbye to the girl’s night tonight.

“I’m just trying to prevent Press from getting hurt again here. You need to resolve whatever insecurities you have before getting back together with her. You need to look back how Shirley’s word can still have influence in your life even after you guys broke up long time ago.” Alex replied back firmly.

Tobin with an obvious frown on her face, bristled unhappily in her seat. 

“Alex, enough! We can’t simply judge okay. Tobin know what’s she has done and I’m sure she know how to treat Press right this time. You just need to let it go. Let them solve whatever issue by themselves.” Allie raised her voice a little bit hoping this time the forward would listen.

But of course not. The forward was too stubborn for her own good.

“No…she need to know that what she do will affect other people too. She just can’t waltz back into Press life and then assume everything will be okay again. What if she suddenly decide to just give up and leave the girl again. Then what’s gonna happen to her? What will happen to us? To the team?” Alex voiced out again.

Oh my god. Sometimes Alex really didn’t know when to stop. She sincerely wished that they can just spend time together without all the bickering but no…Alex need to bring up the same topic all over again. She seem excited to help Tobin with the video to get Press back but now it seems that she have a change of heart altogether.

Tobin in the meantime had had enough. She pushed her plate away and stood up to glare down at Alex. 

“You know what, I don’t have to sit here and listen to this. I don’t have to justify my actions to you. Sorry Harry, I don’t think I can join you guys for the girl’s night. I’m just gonna go. Bye.” 

Both players’ eyes widen as they watched Tobin stormed out of the restaurant angrily. One pair filled with surprise while another with regret.

“What the hell, Alex! Why can’t we just have a nice meal together for once? Since she broke up with Press you’ve been acting really strange. Don’t think that I don’t notice that you’ve been keeping your eyes on them since then. So tell me what the issue here is really?” The midfielder inquired with concern.

“I just don’t want her to make the stupid mistake like before, okay? I just want her to take it seriously this time around. You know how Tobin is. She was so cavalier sometimes with her attitude. Press doesn’t deserve to be treated that way.”

“She was doing her best, Al. Did you think it was easy for her to even make that video? Or even asked us for help? You need to apologise to her. Tobin is not the enemy here. She’s our best friend okay. You need to remember that.”

“It’s because she is our best friend that I need to remind her. If I need to be the bad guy then...”

“I mean yeah it’s good that you feel very protective of Press but what brought this on? You’ve never liked her before?” Allie questioned again curiously.

“I helped her set up their supposedly dinner date that day remember? I asked her why she want to since she didn’t do anything wrong at all. She just gave me this large dopey grin and told me she just want to do something for someone she love dearly. There’s nothing wrong in that. That’s just so her you know. Then to come back to the room and Tobin’s told me what she’s done, it’s like a total 360 from what Press told me. Is this how Tobin show how she loves Press? She just broke up with her girlfriend from a stupid misunderstanding that can be avoided in the first place if she only let her explained!”

Allie sighed. “But Al, it’s not right for you to interfere. Let Press decides what’s best for her, okay?”

Ignoring the midfielder words, Alex continued on. 

“We always took it for granted that Press eventually will hurt Tobin but the actual truth is that Tobin can hurt Press as much. And it’s already happened. I grilled her to take care of Tobin but who does it for her?”

“I’m sure Kelley or Ali have a talk with Tobin.” Allie tried to reason out with her friend.

“I just don’t think it’s good enough. They are both too soft on her.”

“Alex…what are you trying to say here?”

“I think maybe Tobin doesn’t deserve to be forgiven.” Alex said at last.

Allie placed her head in her hands. Oh god this truly will not end well.


	19. Face the music

Alex was nodding along to the music blaring from her earphones when suddenly her left earbuds was pulled away. She turned to glare at the culprit who even dares to do such thing but when she saw Christen’s green eyes staring back at her, she lowered her eyes back down sheepishly.

“Hey, Press. What’s up?” Alex greeted innocently while trying to avoid eye contacts.

“What’s up? Well, let me tell you. I have an interesting conversation last night. With Tobin.” She replied back deadpan.

“Oh…” Alex letting out a small murmur of surprise before bending down to untie her cleats.

Christen sighed loudly. She took a seat on the bench beside her fellow forward and nudged Alex in the shoulder. “Want to talk to me about it?”

Alex looked up to stare at Christen wide eyes. Her jaws agape. “Erm….what? I thought you’ll be mad.”

“Well yeah at first. But I think I better give you a chance to explain. It’s the least I can do to my favorite Captain.” Christen smiled back teasingly.

“I’m the only captain for your Preath ship.” Alex huffed back.

“Well you said it. Not me. So let’s hear it out.” Christen urged again.

“It’s just that I think you are letting her off easily. After everything she has done to you.” Alex started.

“Why? I mean she’s your best friend. I thought you like us to be back together?” Christen eyed her fellow forward curiously.

Alex gathered the rest of her soccer gear and put it back into her duffel bags before letting out a big sigh. 

“Of course I want you guys to be back together but I know how you can be with Tobin. She just flashed her pouty lips or puppy dog’s eyes and you become a putty in her hands. Even though both of you haven’t made it official yet I can totally see that you are letting her get away with it. She totally taking advantage of that. She hurt you, Press. She can’t just waltzed back in like it’s never happen before.” Alex voiced out her opinion. 

She already know Tobin still not happy with her today given by the fact she kept fouling and throwing a hard glare at her throughout their practice earlier. Carli even have to jump in between the two best friend when Alex shoved the midfielder on her shoulder after being fed-up of being fouled so many times. It went so bad to the extent that Jill has to put Tobin on a time out on the bench after she gave Alex another hard tackled which even made the rest of their teammates cringed.

Currently Tobin was already on her way back to the hotel as Jill already instructed her to take the first team van back so as to avoid further altercation with Alex. Christen felt her heart ached when she looked at the midfielder’s downturn face but she was determined to get to the bottom of things hence that’s why rather than joining Tobin herself, she asked Allie to accompanied Tobin back to the hotel. 

She nudged Alex again. 

“I know what I’m doing okay. We talked, she apologized and I’ve accepted it. We are moving on from that, Alex.” Christen reasoned out.

“Really? You mean you guys really talked about the fact she kept things from you for months and let Shirley words affected her when she was consumed in jealous rage? Who’s to say that in the future that girl said something stupid again and Tobin let it get in between you guys again? What’s gonna happen to you? To us?” Alex muttered irritably before storming out of the field.

“Hmmm…trouble in paradise, Press?” Ashlyn said jokingly from her side of the bench.

“I don’t understand her. I thought she was okay with me and Tobin getting back together. She joined you guys making the video, right. So I don’t really know what’s happening now.” Christen let out her frustration while looking at the retreating figure.

Ashlyn studied the confused forward’s face before she offered. “Come on…Walk with me.” 

Christen followed the keeper towards the stadium gate. They were walking quietly side by side before the keeper finally broke the silence a few minutes later.

“When you start a relationship with Tobin, you started one with Alex as well. And Alex can be very protective.” The keeper started.

“I know that. She grilled me last time…” Christen interjected.

“Nope. Don’t interrupted. I’m not finished.” Ashlyn waited until Christen gave a slight nod of agreement.

“Well like I said earlier she is protective. But when it comes to Tobin she is fiercely protective like a mama bear with her cub. It’s like on another level. But at the same time, she also put Tobin in this so called pedestal like the girl will never do anything wrong. Let me tell you, Tobin is a nice girl but she’s not a saint. She knows she can get away with anything if she just let Alex came in and busted her out from any situation. You can see that when we played in a game but she was ten times worsts when we were outside. Then this thing with you happened. I think this was the first time that Alex realised that Tobin is not perfect. I guess she’s mad at Tobin for making that stupid mistake in the same place. She was also feeling guilty that she let Tobin hurt you.” 

“But it’s not even her fault. Why would she feel guilty? It’s not even her mistakes.” Christen insisted.

“She’s a controlled freak, what can I say. For the last few years Tobin just followed whatever Alex asked her to do. That’s it until you came into the picture. She insisted that Alex shouldn’t interfere with her relationship with you. It was the first time she stood up for herself and you should see how funny and dramatic that night was. We were supposed to just hang around but she came in prepared with the projector, slides and graphs. She started spewing all this facts and data to us about how a relationship with you will improve her life. Personally and professionally. They were debating the pros and cons, back and forth the whole night. It’s like there were in president debate but more interesting.” Ashlyn smiled back lost in her reminiscence. 

“She did? When was this?” Christen eyes widen in shock. This is the first time she ever heard of such thing.

“I think this was during our Algarve cup?” Ashlyn tapped her chin.

“But that was like two years ago.” Christen stated in disbelieved tone.

“Yeap. Where did you think Alex get the idea to do the charts and her presentation slides when she threatened you and Hope? ” Ashlyn asked back in amusement.

“But Ash..I still don’t understand how can she see this as her fault?”

“Erm…maybe you should asked her that.” The keeper replied back hesitantly.

“Ash! Just tell me.”

“I can’t. But I can give you a hint. You should asked about Shirley.”

“What do you mean by that? What about Shirley?” Christen asked again.

“Nope…I’ve already share too much. For the rest, you need to ask Alex yourself. Ali already told me not to be involve.” Ashlyn winked at her before getting into the team van.

Christen just rolled her eyes. “Guess I will have to hunt down Alex then.” She mumbled to herself.

She didn’t have to walk far as the person she was searching for was having an argument with Kelley about their sitting arrangement at the other van in front of her.

“No! I want to sit in the middle! I reached here first!” Christen heard Kelley exclaimed when she approached the two.

“Well, I don’t want to sit in the back. I have longer leg than you and it will made me uncomfortable. I need my power nap. So there!” Alex retorted back with determined look on her face.

Before it can blew up further, Christen just intervened. 

“Kell, Hope was looking for you just now. She’s at the back.” She didn’t exactly lied. She heard Hope cursing Kelley’s name earlier when Ashlyn and her walked pass the keeper. 

“Whatever she accused me of, I didn’t do it!” Kelley said suddenly. 

“Hmm..mmm…maybe you should explained to her then. She looked mad.” Christen suggested.

Alex smirked when Kelley walked away with a slumped shoulders. “Oh…she’s in trouble alright.” 

Christen raised her eyebrows when she heard that. “Well…I can say the same about you.”

“What…what did I do?” Alex frowned before turning to look at Christen.

“Well for starters, you need to tell me about Shirley. Ash said you have something to tell me about her.”

“I’m gonna kill her.” Alex grumbled under her breath.

“I’m not gonna stop badgering you until you told me about it. Hope you are not too fond of your power nap.” Christen threatened.

Alex sighed in resignation. She’s going for a Nike’a shooting this afternoon and she know it will be a long day ahead of her. Because of her busy schedule, everyone in the team knows she loves to catch her power nap in between their practice sessions. 

“Okay..okay. I’ll just tell you. I heard what Shirley said about you to Tobin. I was there. We’ve got into an argument over it. I told Tobin to tell you about it but she refused. She said it doesn’t matter. I really believed her then. But after what happened I really believed that I should pushed her more.” Alex confessed at last.

“What did Shirley said?”

Alex opened her mouth to response but Christen put up her hands. 

“No, sorry. I can’t let you do that. Tobin’s the one that need to tell me about it. But Alex, it’s still not your fault. You can’t control what Tobin does. She’s her own person. She made her own decision to break up with me. Not you.” 

“But if I just pushed her more, you’ll never...” Alex stopped when Christen just narrowed her eyes.

“No, Alex. This is all her own doing. Not you. You are right about one thing. Maybe it’s time I sat her down and push her to talk about this. Every time I brought it up, she kept changing the topic and I’ve been letting her do so.”

“She pouted her lips and put on her puppy eyes huh? I don’t’ fault you for falling for her tricks. She used to do that to me all the time too when she want me to do something for her.” Alex smiled at her fellow forwards.

“Well, this time I’m not gonna fall for it.” Christen said confidently.

Alex just raised her eyebrows.

“I will find a way. Don’t worry. But I need you to promise me something.”

She waited until Alex gave her a slight nod, before she continued. 

“You need to promise me that you let go of this guilt feeling you have over our relationship, okay. You’ve done nothing wrong. I understand if you want to be mad at Tobin but don’t ever feel guilty about us. There’s nothing you can do. It’s already happened.” Christen whispered kindly.

Alex felt her eyes started to water. Christen didn’t know it but Alex felt like a heavy burden suddenly was lifted from her shoulder when she heard Christen said that. Christen didn’t say anything she just walked closer and enveloped the tall forward in a hug.

“It’s not your fault, okay. You can’t control everything. From one controlled freak to another, let me tell you, yes it’s hard to let go at first but slowly it will get easier. Okay?” She patted Alex back comfortingly.

Alex let out a smile after Christen released her hold. 

“So…what’s your plan with Tobin?” Alex asked.

“The only options I can think of is that I may have to gag and tie her to the bed or something. I may need to blindfolded her too before we can have the talk. Wait...That’s not what I meant...”

Alex just laughed out loud at the uttered horror on Christen’s face when she just realised what she has said.

“Wow…I didn’t know you like that kind of thing, Press. Kinky...” Alex teased the blushing forward.

“Alex! That’s not what I meant!” Christen insisted while her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

Alex continue to tease Christen throughout the rest of their journey back to the hotel. She doesn’t mind losing her power naps because from her point of view, Christen was not only Tobin’s girlfriend, she's also her friend. It’s totally worth it.


	20. Truth of the matter is

Christen opened her door and come face to face with a childlike pout from the figure on her bed.

“Where did you go?” Tobin whined childishly.

She smiled wide at the adorable face Tobin made. She loved it when Tobin made that face and she know if she said her thought out loud, Tobin will just scrunched up her face. So she just kept the thought to herself while throwing her gear bag on the floor before making her way to the bathroom.

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you here so soon.” She replied back nonchalantly.

“What…how can you say that? Of course I’ll be here. It’s my room too.” From Tobin voice she know the midfielder was sulking.

She took her time to wash the sunblock from her face before leaning against the bathroom doorway to stare at the sullen midfielder.

“Hmm…I just thought you’ll be busy tackling other player.” 

Tobin face turned sheepish. “Yeah…about that. I need to explain….” 

Christen smirked. “Please do…I actually can’t wait to hear the story why you suddenly feel Alex deserved that kind of treatment earlier.”

“She just put herself in a place that she doesn’t belong, okay. She’s being nosy.” Tobin just shrugged her shoulder.

“Oh…like when she forced you to tell me about Shirley?” Christen kept a straight face when she said that.

Tobin eyes widen, her jaws agape. 

“What…How..How did?” The midfielder stuttered.

“She told me. Because from the look of it, you are not going to.”

“She don’t have the right!” Tobin huffed angrily.

“Tobin, she just said it has something to do with what Shirley said. I’m waiting for you to tell me the whole story here.” Christen started.

“But I’ve already explained to you.” Tobin replied back defensively.

“Yeap…that one sentence really explained a whole lot why you broke up with me in the first place.” 

Tobin sighed loudly. “You really want to know? I just thought we can move on you know.”

“I thought so too. But then this thing kept coming up and I just want to put this behind us and we can’t do that if you don’t tell me the whole truth.  
Tobin sighed in surrender. 

“Okay…After Costa Rica games..” She started.

Flashback

Tobin went in to hug her ex-teammate a.k.a ex-girlfriend. When she leaned back she was surprised when the shorter girl kept her holds tight on her neck.

“You are not good enough for her, Tobin.” Shirley whispered softly in her ear.

Before she can retorted back, Shirley just leaned back and continued. “You can’t expect her to stay with you forever. Look at you. Other than soccer, you are just a girl that can’t decide what she want to do with her life.”

“Hey..what are you guys talking about?” Lindsey interjected.

“You know the usual. Reminding her to go back down to earth. Sometimes she was too high up in her own world, we need her to get back to the reality of things.” Shirley replied back nonchalantly.

Lindsey looked between the two players in confusion but when Tobin didn’t say anything, she just shrugged her shoulder.

“Good to see you Shirley. Good game. So you wanna hang out with us tonight to catch up?” 

“No..we need to go back to the airport tonight. We don’t have a big fund like yours to cover all our expenses.”

“Aww…it’s too bad then. Well nice to see you. I’ve got to go.” Lindsey hugged Shirley before she walked away.

“Now..look here Shirley.” Tobin started.

“No..you owed me, Tobin. You broke up with me without letting me have my say at all. Now it’s your turn to listen. Just look at yourself. You got nothing to offer her. She’ll just drop you once she realised you are not worth it. Even you said yourself before, she was in another class and you have none. So I’ll be here waiting for the day that she’ll leave you which I know will not be that much longer.” Shirley said with condescending tone.

“Piss off Shirley! You don’t know anything about her!” Tobin said under her breath. 

“I know enough about you! And she was much better off without you! You’ll just ruined her like you ruined me. Maybe I should say something to her about how you broke up with me. How cruel you are when you decide you don’t need me anymore in your life.” Shirley continued.

“Enough! Shirley I think you better go before I kick you out of here.” Alex voice threatened from behind them.

“Hey, Alex. I’m going but you know what I said it’s the truth. Tobin here is not the innocent one. Please, let’s be real huh? I just think maybe that Press need to know the full story before going into anything with this girl here.” Shirley retorted back.

“Don’t think you can even come near her!” Tobin replied back vehemently.

Alex held back Tobin arms. 

“Tobin! Stop. We are in public.” 

Shirley just smirked. “We’ll see about that huh?” She voiced up before walking away.

“Wow…you sure know how to be friends with your ex?” Alex joked.

Tobin just frowned and shrugged off Alex’s hold on her arms. “Leave it be, Al.”

“Oh…no..don’t think that you can just ignored what happened just now. You need to tell Press about what happened. She was staring at you the whole time. I’m telling you because she was just making a move to come here and get you herself. That’s the reason why I offered to get you and its lucky that I did. If she heard what Shirley said just now, I don’t think she’ll be happy at all.”

“It’s nothing. You shouldn’t worry about it.” Tobin said.

“Hey..you need to tell her.” Alex reminded her again.

“I will…”

“Tobs…”

“I said..I will..okay…” Tobin whispered back harshly before they neared the team huddled. 

When her eyes met Christen worried eyes, she just gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulder. Seeing the relief breath taken by the forward, Tobin tried to hide her guilty feeling at the same time knowing another set of eyes glaring at her angrily from her side.

Present time

“So you are saying that you’ve been keeping secrets from me this whole time?” Christen voiced brought Tobin back to the present.

Christen was standing still looking out over the window. 

“No…I just thought it was not necessary to bring it up to you. I know you will not be happy about it. Plus it was between me and her and have nothing to do with us.” Tobin explained.

Christen body stiffened when heard that. “Wow..it has nothing to do with us huh?”

“Wait…Chris..that’s not what I meant. She was just being mean because of the way I broke up with her.”  
“How did you broke up with her?” Christen asked suddenly. She turned away from the window. Her face turned serious.

“Well…erm..I texted her.”

“What!!!”

“Erm…In my defense, I tried to call her but we kept missing each other. And I don’t want to tell her over the voice messages.” 

“So you think hmm..well maybe it’s better to tell her on the text? Tobin! I’m totally disappointed in you! No wonder she was being mean!” Christen said angrily.

“Well, I’m sorry okay! I don’t want us to start on a lie. I want to start on a clean slate.”

“Don’t put that on our relationship. That is all on you. Like your decision when you broke up with me from a just a simple misunderstanding!”

“I know okay! I know! I know all of this is my fault! I screwed up! I can’t…I just want to make it right. Just tell me how to make it up to you.” Tobin pleaded. Her voice wavered slightly.

Christen sighed loudly. “What you want me to do now Tobin? You’ve been keeping a secret from me for months which eventually led us to here.”

“I don’t know. I…don’t know. I just know that I’m miserable when you are not with me. I felt like half of me was being ripped apart. I need you back, Chris. I can’t..I don’t know what to do if you leave me again.” Tobin confessed loudly. 

Tobin’s shoulder slumped down tiredly. Her arms hang loosely between her legs while her eyes stared down on the floor. “Just … please don’t give up on me.” She begged softly under her breath.

Christen walked closer until she was standing directly in front of Tobin. She pushed the midfielder’s chin up and use her thumb to wipe away her tears. Tobin refused to meet Christen’s eyes scared that this was it. This is the day Christen said she had enough.

“Hey..look at me. Tobin…looked at me, please.” When the sad brown eyes turned to stare at her, Christen continues.

“I’m not gonna give up on you. I just need time to sort out my feelings but at the same time I’m glad that we have this out of the way. I’ve already said that you are going to be my future girlfriend. I’m not the type of person that goes back on her words.” She ran her fingers comfortingly on Tobin’s hair.

“You really mean it?” Tobin asked hesitantly.

“Yes. I do really mean it.” As soon as the words left out her mouth, Tobin hugged her tightly by the waist and let out a big sob. 

Christen just continued running her hands comfortingly behind Tobin’s back hoping that the small gestures can help calmed the midfielder down. She waited until she felt Tobin’s grasped around her waist loosen a little bit before she slowly lowered herself to the bed. 

“Come on. Let’s lie down awhile.” She urged the midfielder.

After she lied down, Tobin didn’t hesitate to climb up on top of her. Even though they were roommate for the past few days, this was the first time that they shared a bed together. Tobin sighed in contentment after she wrapped the forward close to her body. This was the first time she felt total peace with herself. Here… enveloped by Christen’s warm hug made her feel that everything will be okay eventually. 

“You need to apologise to Alex.” Christen started. 

When Tobin just shook her head, Christen spoke up again.

“She was just looking out for us. Did you know that she was feeling guilty when we broke up? She thought it was all her fault for not pushing you to tell me the truth.”

Tobin shook her head again stubbornly. “It’s not my fault..”

“Tobin…she is your best friend. You asked me how you can make it up to me right? Well the first thing you need to do is to apologise to Alex.” 

Tobin sighed in resignation. “Okay…”

“But I want you to do it because you honestly want to do it not just because you want to make it up to me…” Christen instructed.

“That’s not fair…” Tobin mumbled.

“What’s not fair is that you letting the thing between you and Shirley affected us. But I still gave you a chance. So I want you to do the same to Alex. No but about it…” Christen said quickly when she see the midfielder was in the midst of giving her another protest.

“Urgh…if you say so…” Tobin sighed.

“And now I want to talk about the fact that your ex suddenly decided that she know what is good for me. I’m gonna tell you this once. I graduated from Stanford with honors and which evidenced I’m not stupid. I’m also a controlled freak so I planned everything from my breakfast to my sleep time every day. So it goes without saying that I should know what the hell that I wanted from the minute I woke up till I fall back into sleep. So who the hell is she to tell you that you are not good enough for me, huh?” 

“Erm…she..”

“I’m not finished. After she decided she know what’s good for me, then she decided that she know everything what I’m gonna do next. Leave you? For what? Better person? Who is she to decide that she know who is that person for me? She’s not even my fucking mother! Bitch! You sure know how to pick them.”

“Are you finished?” Tobin leaned up to smile happily down at her.

“Why are you smiling? I’m just telling you that your ex is a bitch.” Christen grunted back unhappily.

“This is the first time I heard you use so many cursed words in one sentence. So I know you meant it. I’m just happy. Thank you.” Tobin leaned down to leave a small kiss on Christen’s cheek.

Christen blushed red. When Tobin saw the reddening cheek she leaned down again to leave a kiss on her jaw this time. When Christen never say anything, she continue leaving small kisses on her face. Before long she was making her journey towards the forward’s lips.

“Chris, I can’t help but want to kiss you right now. Can I?” Tobin leaned down slowly not waiting for an answer.

Before their lips can touched each other, Christen put a hand on Tobin’s shoulder to push the midfielder back.

“Nuh…uh..don’t push it Heath. You haven’t earned the right to kiss me yet.”

“Huh…but why? You just told me you wanted me.” Tobin whined out.

“Nope. Not until you apologise to Alex.”

When Tobin quickly made a grab for her phone, Christen just glared at her and said clearly. 

“Not on the phone. This time tell her face to face, Tobin.”

Tobin widen her eyes at the firmed voiced and nodded her head before she suddenly jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door. 

“Okay, I will. Be back in a few! Don’t change your mind!” Tobin shouted out before she left the room altogether. 

Christen chuckled softly. Looking at the retreating figure, she didn’t have the heart to tell Tobin that Alex already left for her ads shooting half an hour ago. Tobin need to wait a little longer for her kiss then.


	21. Carnal pleasure Part 1

Tobin grunted unhappily when she felt the sun shone directly behind her eyelids. She patted the bed besides her trying to find a second pillow so she can hide her face into. When her searching hand met a warm body she opened her eyes in surprised and turned to the other figure on her bed. She blinked few times so that the sleepy haze cleared from her eyes. Oh yeah….Chris here, Tobin thought to herself and let out a smile of relief.

She turned slowly to stare at the serene look on the forward’s sleeping face. She carefully run her fingers over the darker girl cheek feeling the smooth skin. She chuckled softly under her breath when Christen just scrunched up her nose and pushed her face further into the pillow trying to hide from her fingers.

“Urgh…Tobin, stop..let me sleep.” Christen pushed the hands away. Her voice still groggy from her sleep.

Tobin being her stubborn self, just leaned closer to leave a few kisses on the forward’s lips. After a few more attempts, she can feel Christen smile against her lips before returned the kiss in full force.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Tobin greeted few minutes later after she leaned back from the kiss.

“Urhhg…Tobin..give me 10 more minutes please.” Christen mumbled.

Tobin chuckled again. Between the both of them, usually Christen will be the first one that woke up in the morning. But not today. She know her girl was tired after their last night movie marathon. Christen called it movie marathon but Tobin called it a make out marathon. She grinned gleefully when she remembered what happen last night. 

Few hours before

Oh it was innocent at first. There were just cuddling on the sofa watching Christen favorite movie when Tobin started to make the first move. She fake a yawn and smoothly rested her arms around Christen shoulder. She waited for Christen’s response with bated breath and when there was no resistance from the forward, Tobin released a small sighed in relief. She relaxed further when Christen let her head rested on Tobin’s shoulder and continue watching the movie without saying anything.

Nobody knows this but Tobin love to smell Christen’s perfume. The forward mixed combination of lavender, a hint of coffee and mint always made her heartbeat race faster. Sometimes when they were just finished with the training, there will be grass and dirt scent in there as well and that was Tobin most favorite smell of Christen. 

She slowly took a deep breath but she was getting frustrated when she only felt a slight hint of her favorite scent. That’s when she started to become bolder. She let out another fake sighed and just started to lay down on the sofa and pulled Christen to lay in front of her. Christen not suspecting anything just grunted a small protest for the change in position but nevertheless she followed her lead.

Christen feet scrambled into Tobin’s ‘mermaid’ blanket for warmth and Tobin let her leg rested in between Christen’s. Christen scooted back a little to get more comfortable unconsciously wiggling her ass into Tobin’s. Tobin swallowed to cover the small gasps that threaten to come out and just tighten her hold at the forward’s waist. But apparently she didn’t cover it fast enough as Christen turned back to look at her and asked in a curious tone.

“You okay? I can move if you are not comfortable.”

“No..no..I’m fine.” Tobin croaked out.

Christen turned back her attention towards the movie after she satisfied that Tobin was telling the truth.

Tobin in the meantime took a deep breath and when Christen’s scent flowed into her nostrils her hold tightened further. Christen thinking that Tobin’s action was simply a reaction towards the scene in the movie just patted her arms consoling the midfielder. Oh god…she smell so damn nice and I missed this, Tobin thought to herself. Tobin nuzzled her nose into the forwards neck and started to nibble at the small patch of skin between Christen’s shoulder and neck that she can reached. 

Christen stiffen momentarily then relaxed into her arms. Tobin not wasting the opportunity that was given, brazenly started to run her left arms under Christen shirt and rub the smooth skin on top of her pajamas. 

She heard Christen let out a soft gasped. “Tobin..we shouldn’t….”

Tobin ran her hand further up until her palm rested just under the forward’s breast.

“Shh…..we are just watching a movie. Your favorite movie. You are not doing anything…you don’t have to do anything. Just enjoy the movie, Chris.” She whispered hotly into Christen’s ears.

She felt Christen’s shuddered and took a deep gulp of breath.

“Come on, Chris..just…let me have a taste. You don’t have to do anything. You can even pretend that I am not here. Please , baby…I miss your taste. Just a little, please, Chris.” Tobin pleaded softly. 

Her palm now rested on the forward’s left breast. Her naked breast. She know Christen doesn’t like to wear her bra when they were just relaxing at home. Tobin doesn’t have a single protest as now she can feel 

Christen’s nipple turned to hard bud under her palms. But she refused to follow her primal instinct not until Christen gave her permission.

“Please , Chris.” She whispered again and this time there was no mistaken of the slight nod that the forward gave.

Tobin doesn’t need further encouragement. She just let her palm grab the forwards breast and knead it to her heart content. Not satisfied that she can’t see Christen’s breast she then pulled the forward backward so that Christen was laying back on the sofa, while Tobin crawled on top of her resting between her opened legs. Christen let out a strangled moaned when Tobin just pushed her shirt up and leaned down and put her hard nipple into her eager mouth. 

“Oh god, Chris you taste so good. I missed this..” Tobin said in between licking and nibbling her right breast. Lightly she trailed her hands up to Christen’s left breast and tweaked her nipples into hard bud.

Christen keened loudly when she felt the slight pain on her breast. She was overwhelmed with sensation. It was too much. They shouldn’t do this. She tapped Tobin softly at her back asking to be let go.

“Tobin…please…I need a second..” She asked back breathlessly.

Tobin slowed down her movement. She softly nibble the forward’s left nipple hoping against hope that Christen just need a few seconds to catch her breath and not asking her to fully stop. The forward always do this when she was totally overwhelmed. She can feel Christen take a slow deep breath and after leaving a small kiss on Christen’s right breast, Tobin crawled further up so that she face the still breathless forward.   
She ran her hand softly through Christen’s hair comforting her.

“You okay?” Tobin asked.

Green eyes stares into deep brown eyes. After a while, Christen gave a slight nod. 

“Yeah..sorry. I’m just....” Christen started to explain.

“No..it’s okay..I understand. I’m sorry if I pushed you.” Tobin looked down shamefully. 

But her eyes then now stare upon the two still hardened bud and her mouth watered again. Shit. She started to tug Christen’s shirt down but a hand on her wrists stop her.

“I didn’t say that you need to stop altogether. I just need a minute. Erm…but I’m not…” Christen stuttered.

Tobin raised her eyebrows. “Chris…just tell me. I’ll do anything for you..”

“You said I can pretend this never happen. Do you mean it?” She asked softly.

Tobin nodded her head. “Yeah..if you want…I’m gonna give you the free rein how you want to handle this. I just want to be honest with you that I just missed us being together. In literal sense. Know what I mean?”

“Yeah…yeah..sorry if I …”

“No..no…Like I said earlier. If you want to stop I will. I’ll never pushed you for something that you didn’t want.”

“I want it to..but I don’t think I’m ready to face it yet..” Christen said.

“So you want it too but you want to pretend that it didn’t happened?” Tobin asked.

“....”

“Chris…are you saying that I can continue to do want I want with you?”

“Yeah if I can pretend it never happen?” Christen asked back shakily.

Tobin nodded her head eagerly. “Of course…oh god..Chris..of course.” Tobin gulped. 

Oh god my panties already ruined. Shit. Tobin cursed inwardly.

When Christen still looked doubtful, Tobin perked up. “Can I suggest something? So that we can be more comfortable?”

Christen just raised her eyebrows when Tobin started to get up and pulled her hands towards the bedroom. She switched on the on top of the dresser and patted the bed.

“Come here. You just relaxed back and continue watching the movie here. You don’t have to do anything else. Come on.” She patted the bed again and once Christen laid down on it, she softly covered the forward with the blanket before getting out of the room altogether. 

Few minutes later, Tobin came back into the room bringing a bowl of popcorn and bottle water and put it on the bedside table before situating herself beside Christen.

That was 10 minutes ago and Tobin just laugh along with the movie and share the popcorn that she brought in earlier with Christen. Christen kept glancing towards the midfielder but when Tobin just let out a soft smile when she catches her stares, Christen just shrugged and relaxed further into the bed. 

As soon as Tobin saw Christen body relaxed into the bed, she faked another yawn. This time around she let her arms dangled on the forwards shoulder letting her palms brushed accidently on Christen’s left breast. 

The forward’s body shuddered but she continue watching the movie. Tobin emboldened again, nuzzled and nibble Christen’s neck from the side while her left hand simply grab the forward’s breast again and knead it gently. Christen let out a soft moan at this. 

Tobin took the popcorn bowl from Christen lap and put it on the bedside table. She then took hold of Christen’s shirt and softly tugged it upward and Christen without saying anything just let her arms up letting Tobin to take off her shirt. After throwing the shirt away, Tobin grabbed Christen by the waist and pulled her down on the bed. Christen let out a gasped of surprise at the action and left her legs opened under the blanket. 

Tobin slid her hand inside and grabbed the top of Christen’s pajamas before tugging in down the forward’s smooth legs. Christen moaned softly when she felt Tobin fingers danced close to her heat. Tobin crawled back up and again let her mouth swallow the forward’s nipple and sucked on it hard while her other hand busy kneading Christen’s left breast possessively. 

Christen jerked up and her beautiful green eyes blown wide with lust while meeting Tobin’s honey brown eyes. “Watch the movie, Chris. I’m not here, remember?” Tobin instructed while making her way down toward her pulsating heat.

Christen whimpered when the blanket was pushed away and she felt Tobin slide her tongue out and ran it over her underwear. 

“Oh god Chris. You smelled so good. I want to have a full taste. Can I?” Tobin ran her tongue at the slit again and nibbles on it.

This time Christen whimpered loudly and her hips buck into Tobin mouth. Tobin smirked.

“I take that as a yes…”She said before completely ripping off the dripping underwear from the forward.

Christen gasped loudly at this “Tobin!”

“Tobin who?” She asked jokingly. She held the forwards legs opened while staring at the glistening heat in front of her.

“You are so beautiful, Chris and I’m glad that this is mine.” Tobin declared before she leaned in and feast on the forward’s aching core.

Christen let out a small scream when Tobin doesn’t let up her relentless tongue. It’s like Tobin really want to consume her every essence. She tried to wiggle away from the insistent tongue but her legs were held   
prisonlike and wide opened by Tobin’s strong arm. Before long she bucked up and let out a loud scream when she succumbed to the peak while Tobin continue to lap up her wetness. Out of breath, Christen falls back onto the bed as the midfielder slowly made her way up her body. When she reached her face she bended down and placed a long loving kiss on the forward’s lips. She can taste herself from Tobin's playing tongue in her mouth.

“So…how’s the movie, Chris?” Tobin asked innocently.

Christen just closed her eyes, tried to catch her breath and mumbled softly. “Need to rewatch it again…”

Tobin chuckled and nuzzled her face into Christen’s neck. That’s when Christen realised she was fully naked while Tobin was the opposite. She just wrapped her arms around the tone body above her while rubbing Tobin’s back. Few minutes later, she felt a shivered passed through her body when Tobin pushed up her arms removing the warmth of her body to stare down into her eyes.

“Thank you for the taste, Chris. It was quite lovely. Now that you seem to catch your breath, do you mind if I have another?” Tobin whispered while glazing down at her with blazing eyes. 

Oh god. Christen whimpered softly.


	22. Intermission

Tobin was brought back to present when Christen pushed her fingers away from her face again. To avoid further disturbance Christen just hugged Tobin close and hide her face into the midfielder’s neck.

“Sleep..” Christen said.

Tobin chuckled and closed her eyes. Few more hours will not hurt them. Two hours later she extricated herself from Christen’s arm which grasped tightly around her waist. She didn’t want the forward to wake up alone but she need to get ready for her game soon. The team has agreed to meet earlier as this was their first opportunities in 3 years to win the championship for their club and everyone was excited over it. 

After getting dressed up in her gear, she look over to the bed and smile at the unconscious forward who now on her side sleeping peacefully with Tobin’s pillow in her arms. She know the forward was upset when her team lose during the semifinal against the Spirit but it meant a lot to her that Christen still chose to come to her apartment afterwards. 

For the past few days, Tobin alternated between her practices and spending time with Christen back at her apartment. Their interactions went back to normal as if they have never broken up before. They kissed, held hands and cuddled when they watched a movie. But that’s the only thing they did and Tobin didn’t pushed. Except last night. Knowing today is one of the biggest day of her soccer life, she want to at least have her girl taste before she leave for the game.

She walked closer to the bed and leaved a small kiss onto the forward’s forehead when Christen opened her eyes sleepily.

“Hey…you going out already? What time is it?” Christen asks groggily.

“Yeah it’s just after 10 o’ clock…You can continue sleeping. The game doesn’t start until 4 p.m. I really hope that you can make it today.” Tobin whispered softly. 

“Hm..mm..I’ll try but I have another appointment at 5. By the time I finished with that, I’m sure you’ll already finish with the game.”

“Okay..I understand. I just hopethat you can be there. It’s not that big. Just the championship. That’s all.” Tobin replied back pouting heavily.

Christen chuckled. Before Tobin can leaves the bed again, she grabbed a fistful Tobin’s shirt and pulls her back closer.

“I’ll try my best to be there okay. Now give me a proper kiss.” She requested.

“Okay….” Tobin replied before her lips land at the corner of the forward’s mouth for a quick but affectionate peck.

“I said a kiss not a peck.” Christen pouted when Tobin leaned back. 

“Hmm…whatever you want, princess.” Tobin smile and leaned back in down again to press her lips to Christen’s. 

This time she slip her tongue right pass the forward’s lips and let it roam thoroughly. Christen let out a slight moan and open her mouth wider giving permission for the midfielder to do what she want. Tobin lean back to stop the kissing going further but not before letting her tongue ran over Christen’s lips and watch in amusement as the forward’s eyes flutters close. When Christen open her eyes again few seconds later Tobin smirked happily down at her.

“I’m good huh?” The midfielder teased.

“Hmm…mmm and I want more.” Christen let out before leaning up to grasp the midfielder’s neck and pulled her back in for another kiss.

Few minutes passed with only strangled moan filling up the bedroom wall. Out of breath, Christen fell back onto the bed. Tobin softly run her fingers through Christen’s hair while continue staring at her red bruised lips.

“You make it harder for me to leave when you look like this.” Tobin whispered.

Christen blushed hard. Since they get back together, they have yet go further than kissing. Not even for the second base. It’s not that she doesn’t want to but Tobin seems to be waiting for her to say something about it and every time she feels like she’s ready, she will back out at the last minute. She hope that Tobin will not assume that she was purposely doing it to be a tease. Last night was different but she doesn’t want Tobin she was purposely holding off from her.

“Hey, what’s with the frown? I can stay awhile if you want me too.” Tobin said suddenly as she ran her fingers soothing the frown on her forehead.

“I just want you to know that I really want us to just be…but I can’t yet, Tobin.” Christen started to explain.

Tobin just nodded her head accepting the fact that they were both still threading carefully over the invisible line of their relationship and Tobin doesn’t want to screw it up. After giving Christen another goodbye kiss, properly this time with enough action to last them for hours, she made her way out of the house turning her focus solely on the upcoming game and not the heartache she felt tugging at her heart.

Few hours later

“Is she coming?”

Tobin shrugs her shoulder. 

“She said she will if she can make it.” 

They were getting ready in the locker room before the lineup. During the warm up she tried to find the forward amongst her other teammates on their reserved seat but she was disappointed when Ashlyn just shook her head. 

“But this is our championship game, Tobs. She know how much this mean to you right?” Allie asked curiously. 

“Yeah but she also just lose a game. I don’t think she want to be reminded of that by coming here.” Lindsey interjected before Tobin can reply. 

“Nah...Press is not that petty. I’m sure she would be here for Tobs if not for her meeting.” This time Megh interjected.

“But what is more important than this? Supporting her girlfriend in the most important game in her club? Even Ash is here for Ali.” Allie continued with her question again. 

“Future girlfriend, Allie. She said she’ll come if she get off early. I don’t mind. Let's finish here because we need to go line up soon.” Tobin reminds her friends while putting on a fake smile on her face. 

But it doesn’t fool Allie at all. Tobin was just putting on a brave front with her smile. She went back to her locker and quickly texted Alex updating her of their situations. 

Allie: She's still not here, Al. 

Alex: Don't worry she'll be there. 

Allie: How do you know? 

Alex: I don't. But Press never let us down before right? Not when we still question her motives when she was with Tobs. 

Allie took a deep breath. It’s true. Christen ability to continue impressing both of them with her loving and protective nature over Tobin is one of the reason they were not so hard on her. Now she felt bad for her earlier thoughts on Christen. They heard Mark shouting for group huddle and she followed the rest of the team to the middle of the room. 

She put in an extra prayer hoping Christen will grace them with her presence tonight which she knows mean a lot to Tobin if she does. Her prayer still went unanswered till the 80th minute of the game. Allie was getting worried for her friend. Tobin was getting more frustrated in her game and it shows every time her ball was block or read by the opponents. Tobin already received the first yellow and she hope her friend can reel some of her emotions before she will be given a second. Both team was relentless but able to keep it scoreless on each side. The game also getting more physical now with all the tackling made by each team.   
Just as the thought pass her mind, she watch as Tobin took a fall again after another hard tackle from Spirit's defender and this time Tobin didn't stand back up as quickly as before. She quickly run towards the midfielder when the referee signal for their medic team to come on the field. 

“Harry! Are you okay?” Allie asks in a worried tone when she near the fallen midfielder. 

“My ankle.” The midfielder grunt out rolling around in pain while holding her left ankle. 

Allie leaned down to wipe away the sweat and grass from Tobin face trying to calm her down while the trainer get a good look at the hurt ankle. Tobin slammed her fists a few times on the field venting out her frustration for getting hurt like this. She's also frustrated with her own subpar performance tonight. She shouldn't lose her focus on the game and she know the exact reasons for that. 

Before she was lost further into her thoughts Ali, Sincy and Megh rush towards her. There was a hush in the crowd as the fan waits impatiently for the midfielder's condition. 

“Is she okay?” Ali asks in a worried tone. 

The trainer speak up next. “I think it’s just a sprain. Tobin can you try to put pressure on it? We need to see how bad it is.” 

Tobin nodded her head at the instruction and slowly put her left foot down on the field. She take a deep breath of relief when she only feel a slight pain from the area. 

“Do you think you can walk?” The trainer asks again. Tobin nodded again and grasps Ali and Megh offered arms before standing back up slowly. 

“You sure you okay Tobs?” Tobin let out a small smile at her national teammate.

“Yeah Kreigs I don’t think it’s serious.” She watched as the defender took a small sigh of relief.

“Okay just let them have a look and if you think you can come back to the game, just fucking come back yeah? We need you.” Meghan then said. 

Tobin doesn’t know whether her teammate was addressing her injury or her performance for the night but she just nods her head in acknowledgement. She put her arms around the trainer shoulder while walking and hopping to the sidelines. When she hear the fans gives a claps and shout of encouragement, she held her arms up signaling she was okay to the uproar of the crowd. 

By the time she reach the sideline, she heard Mark giving instruction for Henry to warm up. 

“Mark! No I can play! I want to play. Just put me back in!” Tobin insisted. 

Mark turn back around and stares hard at her. 

“You sure? We can't risks you getting more injury. You sure you can still play?” Tobin nods her head eagerly. 

Mark gives her a long look before he gives in. 

“Okay..you go back in 2 minutes! Get that ankle wrap up tight. Quick.” Tobin and the trainer work quickly not wasting time because the team now is playing with 10 people and she know that the Spirit will poach on that opportunities. 

Few minutes later she was running back onto the field and Allie came near to give her a pat on the shoulder while softly whispers. 

“Your girlfriend's here.” Tobin eyes widen and her head turn fast to look up to the reserve seat area. 

Sure enough, she grin happily when she saw Christen's standing up from her seat smiling wide at her giving a slight wave. 

Even from afar she can see the concern on her face so Tobin just waves back at her and give her the thumbs up. Tobin feels like a new energy course through her body. She's here. That mean she cares. For the next 5 minutes Tobin was playing like her old self again. She regain her confidence back and able to nutmeg her opponents left and right. The opportunity came on the extra time when Allie pass a through ball directly to her feet and Tobin doesn’t think twice about it. She just take a hard kick to the ball with her right foot and the ball curve beautifully into the corner of the goal just out of the goalie's reach. 

Goal. The final whistles rang out. That’s it. That was the winning goal. The stadium went loud! Fans were jumping up and down and drums beat gets louder. Her team won. The rest of the players ran towards her and the first person she catch was Allie. She laughs hard when she heard her friend shrieking voice. 

“We've won! Harry we've won!” Tobin just smiles wide and laugh harder. 

“Oh my god we won!” She stumble into the grass went the rest of her teammate’s jumps on her too. Tobin feel the small tears run down on her cheeks. She was really grateful for this day. It is sweeter knowing that Christen was up there to support her.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. She remembered being picked up by her teammates while holding tightly to the championship cup. She remembered being hugged by Mark as if coach want to squeeze the life out of her body. She remember she rushed towards the locker room hoping to see her girl and sure enough when she saw Christen standing in the hallway with a big grin on her face, Tobin doesn’t hesitate to run and jumped on her. Christen lucky enough has anticipated the move and braced for it and they were laughing like crazy ignoring the raised eyebrows of few onlookers.

“You did it, Tobin. You did it! I’m so proud of you.” Christen exclaimed.

Tobin let out a big laugh. She tightened her hold on the forward. She doesn’t want to let go but she know she have to. After taking a few deep breath taking in her favorite scent, she slowly she let her legs slide down from Christen’s body.

“Hey..I’m glad you can make it today.” Tobin said excitedly.

“I know how important this is for you so I just cancel my last meeting. I want to be here for you too.” Christen admitted shyly.

Tobin grin widen. “So how long can you wait?” She took a hold of the hand in front of her and swing it slowly between them.

“As long as you want me to. Just go celebrate with your team. You guys deserved it. I’ll be here waiting.”

“Promise?” Tobin asked, eyes full of hope.

Christen just nodded her head. “Promise. I can keep myself occupied till then.”

“Yeah then after that we can really celebrate. Just us.” Tobin said part serious part joking.

Christen just smirked back. “Can’t wait.”

Tobin walked closer and whispered to Christen ears. “I want to taste you again, Chris and believe me I want to celebrate with you.”

Christen shuddered hearing the sentence. Yeap she will have another long night after this.


	23. END

Christen woke up in the dawn with a strangled moan. She tried to move away but felt a slight weight on her left thigh prevent her from doing so. She opened her eyes and her gaze directly met Tobin’s brown eyes. There’s a hint of mischief in her eye and Tobin was smirking down at her. Christen bit her lip hard when she felt Tobin fingers slid lazily through the wet slit under her underwear.

“Good dreams, huh?” 

Christen let out a sudden yelp when the insistent fingers suddenly pinched her bud. She took a deep gulp of breath before replying.

“I thought I already let you celebrated last night?” Christen asked breathlessly.

“You want me to stop?” Tobin made a move to remove her fingers but Christen held on to her arms tightly.

“Don’t you dare.” Tobin let out a small chuckled and resume her activity.

“Yeah, about that. We have been doing this for quite some time..”

“We just started this yesterday..” Christen interjected but before she can finished her thoughts, Tobin leaned down and placed a hungry kiss on her lips. 

Christen opened her mouth when she felt Tobin’s insistent tongue and as soon as she does, her thoughts scrambled away. Tobin really know how to kiss and now only desire consumed her every thoughts.

“Don’t disturb me when I’m talking.” Tobin whispered when she leaned back to stare down at her again.

Christen trembled and squirmed when she felt Tobin nipped her neck this time, while her fingers never let up at all.

“Well, like I said earlier, since we have done this few times already and I’ve won the championship yesterday, can I ask you for one thing?”

“Anything..anything you want..” Christen babbled out.

“I want to go inside. It’s been so long. I missed it.” Tobin whispered hotly in her ear.

Christen eyes widen and at the same time she let out a small groan. Oh god, is she trying to kill me? 

Tobin nibbled her ear this time while keep her pleading tone. “Please…I miss the feeling of being inside you. How you’ll clenched my fingers tightly and the slight flutter you made..”

Christen gave up. “Yes! Yes! Just do it.”

Tobin grinned and stop her movement. Before Christen can uttered her protest, Tobin pulled her underwear roughly down her leg before throwing it away. She scrambled quickly on top of Christen before her dominant fingers went back to their previous movement. 

Christen mewled and just grasped Tobin’s strong shoulder hard when the fingers stroke away from her most desired area. The midfielder in the meantime, set her sight on Christen’s dark nipple that she can see clearly through the forward’s white tank tops. Tobin growled loudly before she leaned down to feast upon the hard nipple. She bited, lapped and nipped the hard bud. She groaned when she felt Christen pushed her breast further up to her mouth. 

“No..uh..please..don’t tease..fuck..Tobin!” Christen pleaded.

Tobin pushed Christen right leg opened and grabbed her left to rest it on her shoulder before roughly thrust two fingers into the warm slick hole. Christen let out a scream when she felt the sudden intrusion inside her core. Tobin watched in wonderment at Christen’s face. The forward look so beautiful while moaning and shouting out her name like this.

She continue to trust her fingers deep and hard into Christen and when she heard the forward begged for more, Tobin didn’t hesitate. She slammed a third finger hard into the warm slicked entrance and was rewarded with another loud scream. Tobin missed this. Oh how she really missed that sound. 

She slide down slowly the forward’s body biting and sucking the soft skin in between and when she was face to face with Christen buddle of nerves, she took a long lick and nibbled the small inviting bud to her heart content, while humming in pleasure. Christen’s screamed this time, her body suddenly tensed up, Tobin’s three fingers clutched so tightly inside the forward she can’t move it any further before she felt the forward went limp. 

She slowly went back up to check on Christen and smirked down when she noticed that the forward had passed out. She waited a few minutes more before she can feel the slight tightening on her fingers loosen and she softly pulled it out. Christen groaned when she came back into consciousness and watched in silent as Tobin busy licking her wet fingers, moaning softly in pleasure like she was eating her favorite ice cream.

“Urgh…what..”

Tobin turned to face Christen. She beamed happily as she watched the post coital bliss on the forward’s face.

“You passed out. I can’t help it. You are delicious.” Tobin said before resuming her licking.

“How about you?” Christen blushed but managed to croak out. 

“Eh..don’t worry about me. I came just by looking at you just now.” 

“Tobin…” Christen pulled Tobin’s chin to face her and looked at her knowingly.

“I don’t mind, you know.” The midfielder replied back sheepishly.

“I’m willing to help. I may not be ready but you can do whatever, okay. I want you to feel happy too.” Christen urged.

Tobin eyes widen in surprise at this. “Really? You don’t mind?”

Christen just shrugged. “You’ve been the one that giving me pleasure all this time I want you to feel what I feel too. I..I want to help.”

Tobin turned her body in excitement and let her legs fall in between Christen’s thigh. She ran her fingers softly on top of Christen’s soft tummy. 

“I want to see you.” The midfielder said excitedly.

Christen just nodded her head at the request.

Tobin looked like a child that has been present with her most favorite toy. She pushed Christen tank top up and over her head. Christen put up her hand to make it easier for the midfielder, but Tobin just let the shirt remained stuck at the forward’s arms. With Christen’s arm up and remained trapped, her position let both her breasts trusts up invitingly and Tobin’s mouth watered.

“I always imagine you like this in my dream.” Tobin whispered out. 

She pushed her own short away and moaned when her slick heat met the skin on Christen’s thigh. She started to grind down hard on Christen’s thigh while letting her hand kneaded Christen’s breast and biting the other. She looked up when she heard the slight hitch in Christen’s breath and raised her eyebrows. She loved it that Christen was so responsive to her touch.

She bore down harder and groaned aloud when she felt Christen tensed her thigh to help. But the friction in between her legs is not good enough. She need more.

“Need help.” Tobin grunted out and Christen as if reading her mind grasped her buttocks and pulled her down harder. 

Tobin moaned gratefully and kept grinding down harder. When she felt the slight tingling of pleasure starting at the base of her spine she know she’s close. She leaned close, suckled down hard on Christen’s nipple while continue her grinding. Both bodies now a sweating mess with Christen pushing up and Tobin pushing down grinding hard against each other. Only loud moans and whimpered filled out the room. Knowing Tobin another thing from her, Christen pulled the midfielder’s face up and once it was within her reached, she leaned up and bite her neck hard and as soon as Tobin felt it, she tumbled towards the edge. 

“Oh god..Chris! Fuck! Yeah!” She screamed before her body slumped tiredly on top of Christen.

“Tired?” Christen asked few minutes later while rubbing Tobin’s back soothingly.

“Hmm..” Tobin rested her head at the juncture of the forward’s neck. 

“Want to sleep?”

“Hmm..” The midfielder gave a slow nod before she succumbed to sleep feeling safe in the forward’s arm.  
An hour later, Christen woke up when she felt the sudden urged to go to the bathroom. She tried to make a silent escaped but unable to do so due to the tight hold the midfielder have on her waist. She softly kissed Tobin on her forehead hoping that it can wake her up. Tobin just groaned at the interruptions and turned her head away but her grip didn’t loosen up at all. 

“Tobin..I need to go pee.” Christen whispered out.

“Urgh..k..come back.” Tobin let go her grip and Christen rushed out of the bed.

When she washed her hand at the sink she was startled at her appearance reflected back at her. Her hair was unruly and wild, there was bite mark on her chest, neck and shoulder. She blushed when she was reminded how she get the mark from the midfielder. She came back into the room and stared at Tobin’s figure spread out on the bed with an adoration. She smirked when she saw the slight scratch mark behind Tobin’s back. Well they do love to mark each other, Christen admitted to herself. She was tempted to join the midfielder on the bed again when her stomach growled and protested loudly. 

It was half an hour later that she felt Tobin strong arm grasped around her waist. She was startled from her reading when she felt the midfielder’s nuzzled her cold nose on her neck. They were so closed that she can even smelled the fresh minty toothpaste from Tobin’s breath. 

“You want breakfast? I kept it warm for you.” Christen offered.

Tobin nodded her head and kissed the forward on her neck. “Yes, please.”

“Ok, let me get it for you. Go sit.” 

“But I don’t want to let you go.” Tobin whined.

She didn’t know why Tobin was being so clingy this morning but she know it’s easier to address Tobin’s hunger first. Christen sighed and patted the arms surrounding her waist comfortingly.

“You can’t just follow me around like this.” 

“Yes we can.” The midfielder insisted.

Christen sighed and continued walking around the kitchen filling up the plate and another mug of coffee ignoring the midfielder behind her. They really looked ridiculous walking around attached together like that but Tobin doesn’t seem to care at all. She put Tobin’s breakfast on the table and waited. 

“You can let go now if you want to eat.”

“No.”

“Tobin, if you don’t let go how are you going to eat? Aren’t you hungry?”

“You can feed me.” The midfielder suggested in a small voice.

“Fine. Let’s go sit.” She can feel the smiled on Tobin’s face when the midfielder pulled her onto her lap.

“You looked hot wearing my shirts like this.” Tobin whispered in her ears.

Their recent activity was brought back to her mind and Christen squirmed. She turned around and kissed the midfielder on the lips hard.

“Eat fast. Then we can go back to bed.” Tobin stared open mouth at Christen but Tobin doesn’t waste any time after that. 

She took over the fork from Christen’s hand and shove the food clumsily into her mouth in the hope to finish it as soon as possible before Christen changed her mind. Christen just let out a small laughed when Tobin choked slightly on the food but quickly watered it down with a hot coffee.

“Arghh…my tongue! Hot! Hot!” 

Christen just laughed louder. She felt free for the first time they came back together. She can’t wait for Tobin to ask her to become her girlfriend again. 

 

“Harry, can you please pay attention.” Tobin startled out of her thoughts when Allie flicked on her ears.

“Ow! Hands off the merchandise will you!” 

“I have been calling your name for the last 5 minutes. Where the heck are you just now?”

“Nowhere. I’m here aren’t I?”

“Your body is here but your mind is elsewhere. It’s Press isn’t it?”

When Tobin flushed red Allie know she hit a jackpot.

“Oh god, Harry. She just went out like 30 minutes ago don’t tell me that you missed her already.”

Tobin averted her eyes and squirmed under her best friend’s scrutiny. 

“What’s the matter, Harry? Be honest with me.” Allie’s tone change at her friend sudden discomfort.

“I’m just scared.” The midfielder finally admitted.

“About what?” 

“That she just realised that I’m not really worth it and just continue walking away.” Tobin’s shoulder slumped dejectedly.

“What are you talking about? You guys have been back together for weeks, she will not do that to you.”

“She haven’t asked me to be her girlfriend yet.”

“Then, what are you waiting for?”

“Huh?”

“Dummy. Why didn’t you ask her?” Allie slapped Tobin at the back of her head.

“Ow! Can you please stop that!”

“I’m not gonna stop until you get it to your head. Harry, you can just ask her, you know.”

“I’ve asked her before! She said no!” Tobin defended herself.

“Really? When was this? How come only now I heard about this?”

“You were there!”

“Do you mean when we made that video! You can’t be serious. If I was her, I will rejected you too! You are the one that broke up with her. I don’t care how many times you need to do it but you gonna keep asking her until she accept. Get it?” Allie slapped her at the back of her head again.

“Hey!” 

“Now let’s plan. Let me call, Al and Kelley. They want to be in on this too. You need to ask her again properly this time. Maybe with candle light dinner in an expensive restaurant. Give me your credit card.”  


Tobin just shrugged and throw her wallet at her best friend.

“Hey! Careful!”

“Served you right.”

“You better be nice to me Harry, if you want Press to be your girlfriend again.” The blonde replied back teasingly.

Few hours later, Christen opened the door to find Allie chasing Tobin with an angry face.

“Come here you little shit! I told you not to mess with me!”

Tobin seeing Christen at the front door quickly rushed over to hide behind her.

“Don’t think you can get Press to protect you!” Allie walked closer to the pair threateningly. 

“Chris, help me.” Tobin pleaded from behind her.

Looking at Allie’s messy hair and the throw pillow she clutched in her hand, Christen knew Tobin had it coming. She just winked at her fellow teammate and step aside. Allie took that opportunity to grab Tobin’s shirt with her left arm and pummeled the midfielder with the pillow with her right.

Christen walked towards the kitchen ignoring the scuffled still happening at the front door. Allie’s visit today gave Tobin enough distraction for her to go out and buy some groceries without Tobin’s coming along. The midfielder has been more clingy than usual this past few days to the point that it gets a little bit overwhelming for her. Tobin kept following her around like a little puppy begging for a treat and Christen know that if she ever brought it up, Tobin will just clamped up.

So when Allie rang out the bell, she quickly took the chance to distance herself away from Tobin even just for a few hours. It just backfired because everywhere she looked she was reminded of Tobin. How she remembered the way Tobin’s pouting her lips at the baked and cookies aisles when Christen insisted that they need more vegetables as part of their nutrient. How excited the midfielder was when she found her favorite drinks.

She was brought back from her muse when she heard Tobin and Allie’s voice shouting over each other. She continue putting away the groceries that she bought into the kitchen cabinet. Someone’s gonna get hurt and she shook her head when she heard the thud as soon as she finished her thoughts. When Allie walked into the kitchen with a smirk firmly on her face, she know who’s that someone is. 

Christen bit her inner cheek trying to hide the smile that coming out on her face. Tobin walked in with a pout on her lips and there was a slight red bruise spotted on her temple. She sat on the kitchen stool and gave Christen her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Served you right for messing with my hair.” Allie taunted from her perched on the counter.

“You started it!” Tobin point her finger accusingly.

“No..I didn’t! You are the one that started it!” Allie retorted back.

“Nuh uh!”

“Are too!”

Before the shouting match started to get worsen, Christen interjected. 

“Children, enough! Allie do you want to join us for dinner?”

“Oh, what are you cooking?”

“Well, it’s not my turn today. Tobin supposed to decide for dinner.”

“Really? You let her cook?”

“I didn’t say that. She usually just ordered pizza or Chinese.” Christen shrugged her shoulder.

“Harry, Really? That’s not how you properly treat your girl?” Allie walked close and another slapped rang out in the room.

“Ow..Harry! Why did you keep hitting me! It’s wrong to hit people that already hurt.”

Allie just rolled her eyes at her friend antics. She shouldn’t be surprised anymore with how Tobin behave. Really her best friend is such a child sometime. She jumped off from the counter and just shook her head.

“I don’t know how you put up with this child. And no I’m not joining you guys for dinner. Pizza and Chinese not really on my palate this evening. I’ll make my way out. Remember Harry, don’t be a shit to Christen!” Allie shouted as she made her way out.

“You have such a nice friend.” Christen teased.

“If you said so. Don’t think I’m gonna forget how easily you sold me out just now.” Tobin replied back grumpily.

Christen let out a small chuckled. She walked close and pulled the midfielder around to face her. She stood between Tobin’s legs and pushed her chin up.

“Come on, let me have a look at your bruise.” 

“You sure it’s just a bruise? Maybe I have a concussion, you know.” Tobin sighed dramatically.

“Wow, when you said it like that. Yeah it does look bad. We may need to go to the hospital.” Christen leaned closer to prevent Tobin from seeing her grin.

“Yeap. I think when I bumped the door just now I can hear a cracked.” The midfielder continue.

“How do feel. Do you feel nauseous? Dizzy? That’s usually the symptom for someone with concussion.”

Tobin slowly nodded her head. “Yeah all the above.”

“Hmm..all the above, huh. Well that’s too bad. I thought we can have a sexy time tonight. Then we have to postpone now.”

Tobin gulped hard. 

“Oh..maybe we should made such a rushed decision. I feel well enough.” 

“But just now you said you were dizzy? I don’t want your injury to get worse.”

“Oh, Chris. Don’t mind me. It’s just a small bump. See?” Tobin proceed to push her finger against the red bruise.

Christen smiled when Tobin tried to hide her flinched of pain.

“Come here, you big baby.” 

Christen pulled Tobin towards the freezer and took out a small bag of peas.

“Hold it to your head and go take a sit.” She instructed.  


“What do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Can we get pizza tonight?” Tobin replied back softly at her perched on the kitchen stool.

“Ok.” Christen agreed easily.

She walked closer and move Tobin’s hand away to look at the bruise. The swelling seem to be reduce a little bit.

“And can we ordered one with pepperoni and one with Hawaiian chicken?” 

“Sure.” She bended down and leave a little kiss on Tobin’s forehead.

“Do you mind if we get a Pepsi too?”

“Whatever you want.” Christen ran her hand through Tobin’s hair soothingly.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend again?” 

Christen green eyes turned to stare at the earnest brown eyes. There was a hint of vulnerability and exasperation swimming in Tobin’s eyes and Christen quickly gave her answered.

“Yes.”

“Really?” The sparkled was back and a lone tear ran down Tobin’s cheek.

“Yes. I really want to be your girlfriend.” Christen smiled softly and wiped away the tears with her fingers.

“So I can called you my girlfriend? Not like future girlfriend?” 

“Yes. You can called me anything you want. As long as people know that I’m yours and that you are mine too.”

Christen said in reverent tone before leaning down to kiss Tobin’s lips. The kiss turned from chaste to passionate as soon as Tobin’s tongue passed through her lips. Both tongue dueled for dominant and Christen can’t help but let out a moaned when Tobin’s hand moved her hand behind and squeezed her buttocks hard. 

“You are so hot, Chris. I can’t get enough of you.” Tobin said as soon as they went apart to catch their breath.

“Well what are you gonna do about it?” Christen said and bite her lips teasingly.

Tobin leaned back up to nip the small flesh on the forward’s neck while she trailed her hands up her shirt and tweaked both nipples into hard buds. She pushed the forward’s shirt and bra up over her breast before leaning down and suck it hard into her mouth. Oh god..Tobin really have a wicked mouth, Christen thought as she felt her inner walls clenched in response.  


After satisfied with the way Christen’ nipple turned harder in her mouth, Tobin then continued the same treatment on the other breast while her hand busy unbuttoning Christen’s jeans. Before Christen can uttered a single word of protest, Tobin pushed her it down her leg. Christen then let out a loud yelped when Tobin suddenly grabbed her and pulled her toward the kitchen floor. 

“Tobin!” 

“I’ll buy you a new one..” Tobin said in apology.

“Wha…?” 

Tobin didn’t say anything further before she teared the forward’s underwear with force before she pushed her hands in between Christen’s legs and grunted in satisfaction when she felt the wet heat. 

Christen let out a strangled moan at the sudden assault on her senses. She felt like Tobin was everywhere. She can feel Tobin’s mouth on her breast nipping and sucking. At the same time she can feel Tobin’s finger flicking on the other nipple while the other hand teasingly ran neared her slick walls.

“Please…I’m ready.” Christen whimpered in exasperation.

“Yes..baby I love how you become so wet as soon as I played with your breast. Look at me, Chris. I want to see your eyes.”

Christen blinked her eyes opened but it was involuntary shut closed again when Tobin pushed one finger inside her and slowly thrusted in and out of her. 

“Oh god..” Christen mewled in desperation, pushing her hip up asking for more.

“Nuh uh..if you want more, open your eyes.”

As soon as Christen opened her eyes again, Tobin thrust another finger, pushing her up against the kitchen cabinet making her moaned and whimpered begging for more. 

“Oh god...Tobin..I need more.” 

Tobin just picked up her pace thrusting faster and harder into her girlfriend holding her arms protectively on top of Christen’s head to avoid it from banging against the cabinet. She thrust a third finger into the tight wall and Christen screamed Tobin name when her body tumbled over the edge. Her walls clamped down Tobin’s fingers painfully but Tobin doesn’t mind at all. 

Tobin leave a small kiss all around Christen’s face when the forward tried to catch her breath. She slowly pulled out of the forward, wiggling her stiff fingers and stared into Christen blissful eyes before putting the same fingers into her mouth, licking it clean.

“You okay?” Tobin smirked down at her.

Christen just nodded her head.

Tobin jumped up and held out her hand. “Now come on. We better get comfortable. I want to try this again on our bed.”

Tobin laughed out loud when Christen just gawked at her. 

“You think I’m finished now that you are my girlfriend? What better way to show that you are mine.” The midfielder stated in a teasing tone.

Delicious shiver ran through her body. Christen just smiled and put her hand into Tobin. 

THE END


End file.
